Lego Land: The 226th Games SYOT
by IVolunteerAsAuthor
Summary: Rachel Callowgwey and Marissa Vixon are Head Gamemakers this year for the 226th Hunger Games. With the help of the President, and a new addition to the team can they make this the best Games yet? SYOT CLOSED. Rated T because Hunger Games, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Alecto Snow-President of Panem**

Addison, Marrisa, and Rachel sit across from me in the office of my presidential suit. It's time for another Hunger Games, and the audience crave blood.

"Madame," says Rachel the Princess of the group. "Marissa and myself have come up with an idea for the arena." Rachel throws Addison a dirty look as she comments to me. I added Addison to the group mostly because Panem loved her. They loved her so much that her Father is no longer feared for being a mob boss, but praised for being the Father of such an amazing daughter. The problem? Addison is a sweet girl. Rachel and Marissa are not.

"Yes Rachel, show me the idea." She hands me a manilla folder that is decorated and scented. I would expect nothing less from this girl.

"I especially like the idea we have for section B of the arena, Ms. Pres." says Marissa Vixon. As she should. It's a brilliant plan. A brilliant idea.

"Girls, you've outdone yourself. Truly."

They grin and beam with pride as my eyes light up looking through these drafts. These will surely be the best games yet.

"Go make it happen." I say as I hand the folder back to Rachel.

 **Marissa Vixon-Winner of the 224th Games**

This Addison bitch better not get in the way of making this a great games. I can already tell she's the "tender hearted" type. We walk out of the President's office and down the golden lined carpet to the elevator.

"I just knew she would love it!" says Rachel as we step onto the elevator. I reach over and press the G floor. Which apparently means "Game Floor".

"I really liked your idea for the section B part of the arena, Marissa." says Addison with a bright smile.

Maybe she won't be so bad after all.

 **Rachel Callowgwey-Winner of the 223rd Games**

This is my shot to make me even more of a Princess in Panem. I'm so excited to be running this thing. Marissa might think she's calling the shots, but we all know I'm the brains in this operation. Addison is just here because she's "marketable" and the "people love her". Whatever. It doesn't bother me. I mentored her last year, and got her home. That doesn't mean I have to be friends with her.

We get out of the elevator and walk towards the Head Gamemakers booth. This is all too good to be true. "Listen up people!" I say as loud as my voice can carry, "We have a lot of work to do, and not a lot of time to do it!"

 **Addison Low-Winner of the 225th Games**

I can tell that this year is going to be a good games. Rachel and Marissa are a bit bossy, and mean..but I can win them over. If I learned one thing from my dad being the head of the Mafia in district 1, it's how to read someone.

My phone buzzes and I look down and see it's from him. I smile and open it up.

 _Hey babe. Are we still on tonight? Miss you-B_

"Hey, Mob Girl." says Rachel from the other side of the booth. "Are you going to direct or sit there and talk to your boyfriend?"

I blush, and put my phone back in my purse, and turn to the engineer assigned to help me with my section of the arena. "Euphrates, can you please make that part of the terrain bigger please?" I say with a smile.

"Right away Miss. Addison!" This is going to be fun.

 **I tried giving you a bit of each personality of the Gamemakers, they'll play a big part in the story. Sound off in the comments and reviews. Also, if you haven't read the other stories I wrote, these will look like random girls to you...sorry about that. They're characters that I wrote for in previous games! Good luck submitters, and may the odds be ever in your favor. ;)**


	2. Tribute list

**Alliana Conswayla Attala Ayala-Capitolite Teen**

I'm so excited for the games this year! It's being made by all my favorite Victors! Rachel and her spunkiness, Marissa and her brassness, and Addison and her big heart will certainly make for an excellent games! Addison also has mob experience so that's hella cool to think about!

"ALLIANA CONSWAYLA ATTALA AYALA GET DOWN HERE AND TURN THE GAMES OFF FOR A MINUTE. YOU HAVE A FAMILY YOU KNOW!" Shouts my mother from the other room.

I roll my eyes. Does she not understand she ruined my life by not having me 2 years earlier? Had that been the case I could have went into the games last year and crushed it!

"MOM I'LL COME OUT WHEN YOU MAKE DINNER. THEY'RE INTERVIEWING ADDISON, RACHEL, AND MARISSA!" I shout from my room.

She doesn't reply and I know I've won. I turn my tv up louder.

"Now Addison, you're new in the Captiol, how do you like it?"

"Oh it's so strange! I'm not used to having all this attention back home...I mean mostly because people were scared of my dad and looking at me the wrong way. However it's been a year since everything happened and I think some wounds have finally healed."

"Oh yes," says the reporter. "the loss of Granite. Your true love."

"PAH," says Marissa Vixon, "some true love. She's already off to the next smuck."

There is a gasp in the audience, and the reporter looks stunned.

"Wait she says...it isn't like that…"

"Well can you explain what it is then?" says the reporter.

She looks hurt and dumbfounded all at the same time. She starts braiding her long blonde hair, and you can tell she isn't going to say anything again. What's going on with Addison?

 **Indeed, what is going on with Addison? You'll find out in a couple of chapters. :)**

 **Tribute list so far**

 **District 1**

 **Male-**

 **Female-** -Reserved-

 **District 2**

 **Male-** Nero Clydax

 **Female-** Meg Dollster (17)

 **District 3**

 **Male-** Tahro Aka (14)

 **Female-** Abigail Magnet (15)

 **District 4**

 **Male-** Dillon Albacore (16)

 **Female-** Berryalise Morgan (17)

 **District 5**

 **Male-** Alan Volt (16)

 **Female-** Tara Ohm (14)

 **District 6**

 **Male-**

 **Female-** Castallia Reiss (17)

 **District 7**

 **Male-** Mihael Reeves (17)

 **Female-** Fey Roberts (16)

 **District 8**

 **Male-** Jackson Taylor (18)

 **Female-** Lillith Steele (15)

 **District 9**

 **Male-**

 **Female-** Maize Quinou (16)

 **District 10**

 **Male-** Marin Lavida

 **Female-** Cheyenne Grimes (18)

 **District 11**

 **Male-**

 **Female-** Calico Shinnings

 **District 12**

 **Male-**

 **Female-** Phoibe Anthis (14)


	3. Brandon Meadows

**Brandon Meadows- Addison's new "Boyfriend"**

"Pretending we were dating is the stupidest thing ever Brandon! I look like an awful person now."

"Ms. Hockley we needed a cover story, you know your phone is very much bugged, and that's why we have to meet in the park-"

'Do not call me Ms. Hockley! My name is Addison Low, Granite isn't alive. I can't be Ms. Hockley."

I walk over to the monkey bars and grab onto one of grooves. The park is pretty dead today for a Saturday afternoon. I wonder what's going on in the Capitol.

"Brandon, we've been at this for a little over a year, and Granite is still not back."

"I told you Addison, I have a plan."

"A plan that you've still neglected to tell me."

I look at her in an intense stare. She's so stubborn. Only paying attention to what she wants to see. She can't see the big picture. It's not just bringing Granite back. It's bringing the future as I know it back. Taking something out of the past is delicate.

Back when my great-great-great Grandpa was a kid, they had a toy called Legos. You could build basically whatever you wanted. All you had to do was think of it. Each Lego worked together to make the object whole. You took one out, and the project was never the same.

That's what happened when Granite, or , this whole name thing is confusing. Anyways, that's what happened when someone messed with his games. He wasn't supposed to go in last year. Addison wasn't supposed to go in. They were never supposed to experience that. I'm here to find out who did this, and why.

"Soon enough Addison. Soon enough."

Her phone rings and she looks down and rolls her eyes.

"Hey Princess. We're finishing last minutes on the games today. Did you forget or do you just not care? Get your ass over here now!" says Marissa Vixon

She looks at me, and I say "Go." she runs off towards the President's house.

 **If you haven't read the last chapter in 225th games, I highly recommend you do so. Brandon's character is introduced, and his reason for being here, and who he is. Love this Addison/Brandon thing. This story is so exciting for me to write, and I promise when I get to the reapings the chapters will be MUCH longer.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please look for an author's note at the end of this**

 **Marissa Vixon-Winner of the 224th Hunger Games**

Addison came back with a really cool idea. As much as I hate to admit it I'm really starting to like this girl. She's funny, and genuine, and mostly sweet.

She and Rachel sit over a computer screen discussing the dynamics of having a water supply in the arena. I'm indifferent. If the games are short this year, we just need to make it bloody.

"Marissa can you please explain to this newbie that you don't need a definitive water source in the Arena?"

"Rachel," says Addison with as much patience as she has left for this conversation. "this isn't last year. Not all the tributes are trained. They need to have something to at least help them survive."

"Lower districts shouldn't even be considered when making choices on the arena. Right Marissa?"

"I actually agree with Addison this time Rach." I say in an almost apologetic way. "Not trying to come against you, but I know not having a definitive water source isn't fair to the lowers who won't get any sponsors."

Rachel looks upset, and frustrated. "Well fine, what if we do it this way." She runs her finger over the water source and it changes what the original plan was.

"Wait a second…" says Addison as her creative juices started to flow. "Let's do this. She runs her hand over a certain area of the arena, and the texture of it changes."

"What the hell are those?" I say as I've never seen anything like that before.

"It's something from the dark ages," says Rachel "as in we can get in a lot of freaking trouble using it in the arena."

"It's been 226 years since the dark ages!" says Addison "I think it'll make for some hella awesome games. Want something Panem has never seen before? Do this. Rachel, it could work."

Can someone please tell me when Addison and myself became assistants to Queen Conceited? Rachel looks at the screen as she's thinking. You can tell she likes the idea. She just doesn't know what Ms. Pres would say.

"Rachel she said so herself that we grew on her." I say "I think this could be a really good idea."

"How would they break it?" ask Rachel

"All they would need is a pick ax, or something they can hit the arena with that's hard." says Addison.

Rachel looks defeated and leans back into her chair. She starts to play with her wavy brunette hair, and then puts her hands over face.

"Fine. I'll take it to Madame and see what she has to say." says Rachel. "Print it out."

Addison presses the screen and a giant floor plan comes out of the printer. There's a chance that Ms. Pres could be pissed that we are changing the arena so close to the start of the games, but a couple of days constructing it and we could have everything ready.

Rachel folds up the blueprint and puts it in a manilla folder. "I'll be back in a little while." She gets up and heads out of the room.

"I can't believe I did that." says Addison

"I can't believe you did either. That bitch is not someone you want to mess with." I say with a sarcastic smile.

 **Rachel Callowgwey-Winner of the 223rd Hunger Games**

Well, isn't this just intricate and exciting? Wrong. This is a disaster waiting to happen. The only reason I'm even taking this to Madame is because we had a strong rule of "this is a democracy when making the games, not a dictatorship." Everybody looked at me when that was said. I can't help that my ideas are more fabulous than everyone else's.

I look at Addison's idea again, it's definitely something that's unique. I can't remember the last time I saw a completely original idea like this. It's almost too creative for her to come up with alone. It's probably that weird boy that helped her. Isn't she supposed to be the girl that lost her love in the arena last year? She's to messy for my liking. I should have supported Aphrodite more. Naw. She was prettier than me. At least with Addison I'm still the pretty one in the group.

I arrive at the elevator and flip the up and down button to reveal a keypad in which you have to type a special code to get to the President's head quarters. I type in the code and get in the elevator. Two minutes later I'm standing outside her door.

"Come in."

I walk in and see the President sitting in front of a computer screen. "Hello Rachel," she says with a light smile. "how can I help you today?"

"I don't know if you'll be so cheery when I show you this.." I say hesitantly

Her eyes narrow as I extend the folder and hand it to her. She opens it up and begins scanning the plans.

"Most of these fields are covered in forbidden objects. You certainly aren't serious."

"It was Addison's idea!" I say quick to throw her under the bus.

"Madame. We just thought that because last year was such a successful year, and this being our first year as Gamemakers...we needed to make something the country has never seen before."

"What is the theme of this year Ms. Callowgwey"

I look at her perplexed..is that something that we were supposed to do?

"I like the mountains, and I trust you three to make smart choices." she sighs as if she knows she's going to regret this. "This better be the best games yet.' She pulls out her stamp and smacks it on the folder signifying its approval. I stare at her awestruck.

"What, do you want a cookie too? Go get this started. You have two weeks."

I skip off into the hallway. These games are working out far better than I could have imagined. I'm so glad I thought of this idea.

 **Addison Low-Winner of the 226th Hunger Games**

"So," says Marissa with a sly smile "is he a good kisser?"

"Excuse me?!" I say totally caught off guard.

"Cut the "I'm the bitch that doesn't know anything" act. Rachel has that on lock already, and you aren't very good at it."

I stare at her in desperation. I don't know how to answer this question. I've never looked at Brandon that way. He's my son's best friend. Even though I don't technically have a son, because my supposed to be Husband is dead? It's been a year since he's told me the story and I still don't even fully understand what he's doing here or what his plan is.

"I mean...he isn't bad.." I say unconvincing.

"Oh my gosh he sucks doesn't he?" says Marissa "I'm so sorry. Drop it while it's hot. You don't want to get stuck with that in the future."

I chuckle to myself, because apparently that's the whole reason he's here.

"LADIES!" says Rachel entering the room. "I have excellent news. Madame loved my idea!" 

"Bitch, you know good and well that wasn't your idea." says Marissa

"I don't mind her taking credit for it." I say

"Good," says Rachel as she climbs onto the desk "ALRIGHT SCRUBS IT'S TIME TO START REBUILDING!" screams Rachel.

The engineers all over the room look at her confused until Marissa processes the information on the screen. Their eyes light up as they see the new plans. Finally something original. They get to work immediately.

"I think I deserve a pizza after all that hard work." says Rachel as she gets up and heads to the other room.

 **So for this SYOT I will not be taking the first characters I see. I need well thought out characters that I can elaborate on. I want this to be a good story! So keep that in mind while submitting. Also, be aware you can only send in two tributes per user. Thanks friends!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	5. The Interview

**Alecto Snow-President of Panem**

"What makes you think you're qualified for this position Mr...Meadows."

"I think I would make a great addition to your research lab Ms. President. I have experience in some obscure fields, but the fields are something that could be very useful to you and the Capitol."

I look at this boy, and eye him up and down. He is surely young. He's attractive. Shaggy brown hair with a baby face. Straight teeth pearly white, a set of black glasses on his blue eyes. I can see why Addison likes him.

"Mr. Meadows, what exactly is your plan for the research labs in the Capitol?"

"I want to study time travel."

That's something that sparks my interest. Why is he wanting to study something so dangerous?

"Mr. Meadows you are aware that with great power comes great responsibility yes?" I ask him.

"Yes mam I am, I am also aware though that with great responsibility comes great power, and that's what you're afraid of with me studying time travel right?"

"Yes. That is indeed the problem."

"What if you put one of your Victors in there with me to watch. Make sure I keep my hands clean, and away from your throne."

I ponder this. This could be something that could work. I surely wouldn't send Addison in. I like the girl, but I'm not an idiot.

"I'll assign Marissa to your service whilst you're in the lab."

I take out my stamp and accept his job application. This could be a great investment for my empire.

 **Addison Low-Victor of the 225th Games**

"YOU GOT A WHAT IN THE PRESIDENT'S BUILDING?!"

I stare at Brandon in disbelief. This whole thing is getting to close to my head being chopped off on national television.

"Brandon we still don't even have a concrete plan."

"Correction, you don't know the concrete plan."

That's another thing that's rubbing me the wrong way. He doesn't tell me anything. I can't help him if he doesn't fill me in on what's going on. He hasn't even proven to me really he's from the future.

"Who the hell do I let my kid hang out with in the future." I ask myself aloud. Brandon gives me a smirk and continues to type on his computer.

"You haven't even shown me something that you know about the times in the future. How do I know you're not some whack job that's been getting close to me for a year?"

He sighs and flips his computer around revealing a list.

"When you and Granite got pushed into the games it changed the course of history. A girl named Savannah Clearwater, and a boy named Aberforth Mentalmarn was supposed to go into the games instead of you two." I look at him skeptically. I know both of the people he talked about. My dad sorta had a take in both of their dad's death. I don't know why me going in changed everything though.

"I've been doing as much research as the technology in this day in age will allow. The problem is the technology hasn't been invented yet to let me see the past and future. However I did manage to snag this." he holds up his watch for me to see, but it looks like an ordinary watch.

He presses a button on it and it instantly changes into a rectangular touch pad wrist band type thing. He starts messing with it and continues to explain what it does.

"This is a "Time Relapser" it's able to withstand time travel limitations. The problem is the machine I came back in wasn't finished. So I had to get a job in the President's building to rebuild a time machine from scratch."

I stare at him bewildered. This is a lot to take in. I know I asked for proof, but I just watched a watch transform into something completely different on a boys arm.

"As far as more proof…" he clicks the mouse on the computer and a list pops up.

 **District 1**

 **Male-**

 **Female-** -Reserved-

 **District 2**

 **Male-** Nero Clydax

 **Female-** Meg Dollster (17)

 **District 3**

 **Male-** Tahro Aka (14)

 **Female-** Abigail Magnet (15)

 **District 4**

 **Male-** Dillon Albacore (16)

 **Female-** Berryalise Morgan (17)

 **District 5**

 **Male-** Alan Volt (16)

 **Female-** Tara Ohm (14)

 **District 6**

 **Male-**

 **Female-** Castallia Reiss (17)

 **District 7**

 **Male-** Mihael Reeves (17)

 **Female-** Fey Roberts (16)

 **District 8**

 **Male-** Jackson Taylor (18)

 **Female-** Lillith Steele (15)

 **District 9**

 **Male-** Sebastian Brundyn (18)

 **Female-** Maize Quinou (16)

 **District 10**

 **Male-** Marin Lavida

 **Female-** Cheyenne Grimes (18)

 **District 11**

 **Male-**

 **Female-** Calico Shinnings

 **District 12**

 **Male-** Sander Whaus

 **Female-** Phoibe Anthis (14)

"From the information I've gathered on this games, these are the tributes that I've been able to find information on. The blank spots are tributes that still are being found by the server. I don't know if it's because they died early on, were uninteresting, or if they did something crazy in the arena and were buried information. None the less this is what I'm able to find."

I scan the list of kids. There is a lot of young kids this year. My year we were at least all 17 and 18 years old.

"Do you know which one wins?" I ask curiously

"I do, but I don't want to reveal to much to you." he says

"Well you better go to sleep then." I say "You're going to have a long day tomorrow, and Marissa isn't happy she has to babysit you." I chuckle to myself.

"Alright. Goodnight Mrs. Hockley."

He leaves my room and closes the door. I sit on my bed perplexed and all together intrigued. Granite, I hope that I'm doing the right thing. I hope that I'm making you proud. I miss you so so much…

 **So that was my creative way of letting you guys see who is on the tribute list for who I have, and who I need. I have about all of the girl tributes. Send me some boys people. Also, reviews make my heart happy 3**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	6. Calliope Kimiko Joyce

**Rachel Callowgwey-Victor of the 226th Games**

 _Rachel, Brandon got a job in the President's house. You were supposed to keep that from happening! We need to talk damage control. Meet at the spot.-K_

Shit. I knew this was going to happen. This is all so weird. "Hey Rachel, I'm just some random ass girl in your penthouse that snuck in, but it's ok because I'm from the future." I mean that's not exactly how Kimiko and I met, but it might as well have been. She told me about Brandon, and how he's this weirdo that's trying to mess with the future.

Now you're thinking, "Rachel, you're a hella smart girl. What the hell are you doing here listening to a person saying she is from the future?" That's what the hell I'm asking myself. She told me things though. I'm going to marry a guy named Mandrake. He's super cute, but I'd expect nothing less from myself. I don't date ugly. We don't have kids, because ew. Stretch marks.

"But Rachel, people can lie really easy. You did it in your Hunger Games." Yes. I freaking know that. However, she showed me pictures. Hence how I know he's hot. I haven't aged a day either.

I am about to walk out of the Gamemaker room until I realize I'm technically on the clock. It's my shift. Damn it. I pull out my phone and text Marissa

 _Hey skank. I need you to come and take my shift for me at the Gamemakers office. I had an emergency come up. xoxo Rach_

 _Listen Bimbo, I just pulled an overnight making sure your mountains that you just had to have were perfect. No. Hate and punches, Marissa_

 _Marissa, have I ever asked you for anything?_

 _Bitch all the fucking time. Find someone else._

Well this is going no where. I pull out my phone to call Kimiko.

"Please wait why your party is reached." said the automated voice that introduces the song she has as a dialback.

"MY MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD, AND THERE LIKE IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS. I CAN TEACH YOU BUT I HAVE TO CH-"

"Where the hell are you Rachel?!" I just can't take this conversation serious after that dial tone.

"I can't get off of work. This is going to have to wait."

"The fate of the future is at risk right now. Your games can wait."

"If I don't make these games the future changes anyways."

There is a silence on the other end of the phone…"Fine. Meet me when you're off."

 **Calliope Joyce- "Kimiko"**

My name is not Kimiko, I just can't let Rachel slip up with a name like Calliope in front of that little trick Addison. Calliope is not a common name for another 5 years.

I'm from the same future that Brandon made. The future that I created. I have no idea how that little bitch won her games. It was supposed to be the Capitol girl. I HATE her for what she did to my family. I can't imagine hating another person so much in my life. Fucking Brandon always coming to the rescue of everyone.

One thing is for sure though, they aren't bringing Granite back. I'm going back in time and making sure that bitch loses the games once and for all. She needs to be stopped in the future. She can't just do what she does and get away with it. I also don't have a choice at this point, if future her finds out that present me is tampering with her past, it'll surely mean my death.

I pull out my binoculars and look at the penthouse that the three girls share. There she is. Innocent, and sweet. The times haven't made her who she was. She hasn't become what she's destined to be. She's just a girl that won the Hunger Games. A girl that within the next couple of weeks will be dead. A future without the Hockley's is a future that is bright.

 **Marissa Vixon-Victor of the 224th Games**

My alarm goes off 15 minutes after that Bimbo text me. Great, an exciting day of babysitting my friends boyfriend while he builds some shit I don't care about.

I climb out of bed and begin to change and pull my hair back in a ponytail. I walk into the kitchen and begin eating lunch, because it's 2:00 PM in the afternoon, when I notice something. Across the street there's a girl staring at our complex with binoculars.

"Addison...come here!" Addison steps out of her room and walks towards the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked.

"There's a creepy-stalker-bitch staring at us through our window!" Addison walks over to the window and glances down at our spy. She sees she's been caught, but doesn't move. She just stares angrily at us from the ground.

"She looks pleasant" says Addison sarcastically.

"Well. As much as I'd love to have a stare off with the crazy woman on the street, I have to babysit your boyfriend for 5 hours today."

"How did she manage to convince you of that?" ask Addson sheepishly

"I get double what I make as a Gamemaker every hour I spend with your boyfriend." I say as I stalk out of the complex and head for the elevator.

I make it down to the floor and see the creepy binocular girl standing in the lobby of our apartment.

I look at security and say "Unless you want me to go Hunger Games on her ass, keep her out of my complex."

The man walks over to her and ask her to leave the premises. I walk out of the complex giving the bitch a death glare, and I run right into the district escort from last year, Georgina Climated.

"Will you watch where you are going you ignorant tw-." Then she sees it's me. "Oh. Ms. Vixon. Hello, I didn't know you stayed here."

"Hello Georgina." I say with a fake smile.

"Did you hear?!" she says excitedly. "I'm going to be the escort of this years games again. FOR ALL 12 DISTRICTS!" she says in a high and squeaky squeal.

"That's awesome Georgina" I say Even though I don't find it remotely interesting in the slightest. "I'm running late for an appointment however." She's one of the people I try to stay on good terms with. She's the crazy bitch that will go Psycho one day and blow up the Capitol or some shit. It's all going to be worth it when I get a text that says " _Marissa, don't come into work today. -G"_.

I stalk off to the President's mansion and enter my ID code. I step into the elevator that appears before you even walk into the door, and head down to the research lab. Brandon is already there heartily working.

"Hello!" he says brightly

"I'm not here to talk. Play with your toys and get the fuck out." I say

He frowns but understands. He knows better than to talk back to Marissa Fucking Vixon.

 **Hella excited to bring Georgina back. She was one of my fave characters to write in the last story. Reviews are great.**

 **How does Rachel tie into this time travel thing?**

 **Why is Calliope so hell bent on destroying Addison?**

 **Do you like the story or is it lame?**

 **Are you excited Georgina is back?**

 **I still need male tributes, please submit.**

 **When the tributes are getting introduced I'll still be geting chapters out fast.. Just not as fast probably. I want to do them justice.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	7. Alliana Conswayla Attala Ayala

**Alliana Conswayla Attala Ayala-Capitolite Citizen**

"Welcome to the 2o' clock news. I'm your anchor Calypso Scruggs. Today our breaking news is the story of the recent hiree in the President's research lab. President Alecto Snow was very happy to make the announcement earlier today."

The screen switches to a clip of the President walking onto the stage, and a boy that can't be more than 18 years old.

"I'm pleased to announce" says the President in a rather prestigious tone, "that Mr. Brandon Meadows will be researching a new field for the Capitol in the next coming months. Mr. Meadows will be going over Time Travel. We are very excited to fund this project, and trust that within the next couple of years we can have that luxury for you to enjoy!"

The crowd roared with excitement and everyone was so pumped for the idea of time travel! I could go see the dinosaurs, or see the very first Hunger Games, or se-

"Mom! Why did you turn off the TV?!" I ask hot headed and angry.

"Alliana Conswayla Attala Ayala I've told you about five times now to do your homework."

"Mom it's so BORING." I whine as I throw myself onto the couch facing the ceiling.

"You're 16 Alli. It's time to start acting like it, and stop living in this fantasy land."

I sit on the couch and pout. She just doesn't understand. This "fantasy land" isn't just the world I live in. It's the world I dream about. I eat, sleep, and live the Hunger Games. It's everything that I look forward to every year, and I just can't wait until it's actually on again.

I entered a contest a couple of days ago to meet the Gamemakers, and have a dinner with the Heads themselves! It's just the waiting period now. I should know tonight who won?

The doorbell rings and my mom ask if I can go get it. So I throw myself off the couch again and walk to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I call out

"Why don't you open the fucking door and find out."

Wait a minute. That voice, that brass, that candidness. I throw open the door and standing before me are Rachel Callowgwey, Marissa Vixon, and Addison Low!

I shriek at the top of my lungs until Marissa puts a hand over my mouth.

"Are you.." she stares at the card confused. "I'm not going to even attempt to say this." as she hands the card to Rachel Callowgwey.

"Are you Alliana Conswayla Attala Ayala?" says Rachel hoping she said the name right.

Marissa's hand is still on my mouth, mostly because I haven't stopped squealing, but I manage to nod my head yes.

"It's very nice to meet you! My name is Addison Low." she says handing out her hand. I'm able to compose myself enough to shake her hand and smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." I say with a smile.

"Alli, who is at the doo-" she sees the three victors standing at the door, "oh my gosh."

"MOMMA I WON THE CONTEST! REMEMBER THE ONE I ENTERED AND YOU SAID" I put on a serious face "Alliana you know those things never get won by people like us." "BUT MOMMA I DID. I DID. OTHERWISE WHY WOULD THEY BE STANDING HERE?!"

"I did not survive the Hunger Games just to want to kill myself now." says Marissa to Addison who chuckles.

"Well let's go little peasant. Times a ticking, and we have a lot to show you." says Rachel

I stare at my mom with pleading eyes, she nods and tells me I can go ahead, and I run over to them and we walk out of the house.

"So how old are you?" ask Addison Low

"I'm turning 17 in 2 months, and you've given me the best present ever!" I say with an enormous smile on my face.

"I'm so glad" says Rachel. We walk out of my condo complex and in a limo! Can you believe it?! An actual limo!

We sit and small talk about a lot, like boys, and school, and their games! Did you know that Rachel refused to poop the entire time she was in the arena because it was filmed?!

When we arrived at the President's house, OH MY GOSH I'M WALKING IN THE PRESIDENT'S HOUSE!, the girls walk us over to a golden outlined elevator and press the "G" floor. When we arrive I see a huge screen, and a bunch of little ones all manned by the Gamemakers who weren't important enough to get the Head spot this year.

Woah, they have everything for the games put out this year. I look at the screen that has the actual arena on it.

"What are those?!" I ask pointing at the floor, and the water, and the mountains.

"Those are what's going to make this game a memorable one." says Addison brightly.

"And what about the maze?! I ask

"Well the entire arena is made out of what you see there." says Rachel pointing to the mountains. "My idea of course, we added the maze because we feel it'll make for a more entertaining blood bath, but also it would be cool to have a bunch of different sections in the arena."

"So the little spikey things?! The big red ball!?"

"They all have a special function in the games."

"What about the mutts?! What are they going to do?!"

"Well they're hidden obviously."

"I still don't think the placement of that one is fair." says Addison pointing at what I think is the water supply.

"Well all this is boring stuff. Why don't we go to dinner?" says Rachel.

I can't believe I'm about to eat dinner with my idols!

 **I'm really excited to get this started. Waiting for my tributes from 1 and then all I need is the district 11 male. So someone make a intricate character!**

 **1) What do you think of Alliana?**

 **2) I gave you a little bit of a taste as to what the arena will look like, any predictions?**

 **3) Who is your favorite character introduced thus far?**

 **I can't tell anymore of the time traveling story, because some of the events planned are directly correlated into the arena. I hope you have a fantastic day!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	8. Paris Bastillion and Atticus Valance

**THE REAPINGS ARE HERE. I REPEAT THE REAPINGS ARE HERE.**

 **Brandon Meadows- Time Traveler**

This is the day we've been waiting for. It's the reaping. Might I add the irony of the data finally loading, and showing me everyone the day of the reapings. So I have the list...however the winner switched. It was originally a female, and now it's a male. I don't know if someone is messing with the reapings, or me being here is messing with the time lapse. Nonetheless I don't know if me being here is a hinderance or a help.

"Ready to watch the recaps losers?" says Rachel

"Yeah! Let's see the little shits that we get to torment!" cries Marissa

Addison, Marissa, and Rachel strut over to the couch and sit down next to me.

"Well. Are you going to play it or not?" says Rachel impatiently

I pick up the remote and go to the DVR section of the cable network, man this thing really improved as the future came. I find the section that says "The Reapings" and click on it. It

takes us to Rachel and Addison's home. District 1.

 **-6 hours before in District 1-**

 **Paris Bastillion-District 1 Female Tribute**

I'm not your average girl. I know all your basic girls say that..but I promise I'm not. Living in District 1 is far from easy. Everyone sees it as this rich place where dreams come true, especially the lower districts, but in a place where your looks are everything and you value comes from the amount of makeup on your face? Makes for a problem for the ones of intellect.

I'm not going to sit here and talk myself up because truth is..I don't really have to. I'm number one in not only the training academy for girls, but also top of my class in the actual part of the academy that teaches you things. You know, stuff about before we were this great nation, and stuff that made our country what it was. What is the process of our government, math, probability. No one knows that though. Like I mentioned before, this place looks at us like a piece of meat. Especially the girls.

I guess a couple of our Government leaders in our district saw that. Now instead of just being talented in the arena, we need to be talented in life to get to the arena. They had us take a test. The reason? "The Hunger Games just isn't about bronze, and who can throw the spear the hardest. How do you think the kids from District 3 win sometimes?" said the Principle at my Academy.

We find out our test results today. The boy on the very top of the boys list, and the girl on the very top of the girls list are the ones that get to go into the arena. I just know that I got the top score. It's just how am I going to pull off the whole "oh I just circled random choices" act on everyone in the academy.

That's right. I play dumb. It helps me in two ways. 1) everyone, and I mean everyone underestimates me. It's not a "Oh crap. This girl is hella competition." it's "Oh crap. This girl is so hot there's no way I can take her out first in the Hunger Games." Meanwhile I'm slitting their throats in their sleep.

I don't want to come across cocky. I'm not a cocky person. I just know how this District goes. Smart girls are overlooked. We're intimidating. We have beauty and brains. It's like a shock to the males in the District that someone can have boobs AND a brain. So I act, and if I do say so myself I deserve an Oscar for it.

"PARIS THEY'RE POSTING!" says Daria. She's my best friend. She's like me. She has beauty and some brains. We started the training academy together when we were 12 and have been joint at the hip since. She's also the District 1 Man-Slayer. Not because she gets around, actually quite the opposite. She turns everyone down. She's waiting for the "Perfect Guy".

"I know! I'm so nervous!" I say even though she knows I'm totally kidding. We both know I made it into that arena, but that doesn't mean that everyone else is in the loop yet.

We walk towards the main bulletin board that has all the announcements on it in the front lobby. While walking we get bumped into by a number of people. When they see who they've bumped into though they immediately apologize.

I walk up to the list, and sure enough at the top of the list is my name, in big bold letters. **Paris Bastillion**.

"PARIS! YOU DID IT! I MEAN I KNEW YOU WOULD, BUT YOU DID IT!" says Daria excitedly

"Was there any doubt ever?" says a voice from behind me who I recognize as Glit.

Glit's real name is actually Glitta. He HATES it. He feels that his parents named him this in spite of being pregnant. Which if you've met his mom, you'd understand. I've also had a huge crush on him for as long as I can remember.

"Tough break Glit not making it to the top." I say

"Eh, I think I'm ok. I don't have to kill you know Bastillion." he says with a smile on my face.

"Well. I need to run home and get ready! Gotta pump myself up before my big day!" I say loudly for everyone in the room to hear me. As I'm exiting a couple of guys walk up to me and ask about how I made it into the arena with a test.

"Between you and me" I say in a whisper, "The academy directors are a little forgetful where they leave the answers when a pretty face walks in." I say with a wink as I stroll out the door. I get a chuckle out of the guys, and the district exactly where I want them.

 **Atticus Valance-District 1 Male Tribute**

I hate today. It's just another day to remind my mother of the horrible ordeal she faced. My mother Lyric Valance was the Victor of the 210th games. She wasn't a career, and she won on pure luck. Man, that arena changes you though. I look at pictures of my mom when she was 17 and before going into that arena, before getting struck by that sickle that made her infertile. The light in her eyes is gone, you don't see it anymore.

I was adopted when I was two, my Mom was just another girl who got ditched when the pregnancy stick had a plus on it. She had me, and died in labor due to blood loss. I was in the community home in District 1 until I was two. That's when Lyric walked in and changed my life. She gave me a home, and I gave her and my dad something worth living for.

I've never been allowed to train. You'd think being the son of a Victor that they'd be all for it. The only thing that arena has given my mother other than money, is PTSD. Yeah, she has her life, she has all the money she could hope for. The glory of being a Victor is nothing compared to the price you had to pay.

We had to take a test for District 1 to participate this year in the games. I know without a doubt that I will be at the top of the list for school. The problem is I don't train. The good news is? I live in a volunteer district. If your name is on the top of the list you don't HAVE to volunteer. You're given the option too. I don't want to, so if a twelve year old gets reaped this year...my bad.

I don't even bother going to the board. I already know my standings. I start my journey home when I'm joined by my best friend running up beside me.

"Hey bud!" says Lume "Congrats on getting to volunteer in the arena! 14 and able to volunteer?! That's such a big accomplishment!"

Lume wants nothing more than to go into that arena and win all the glory. Why? I don't know. I don't see why people insist on going into a stadium to kill each other.

"Thanks Lume, but you know I won't be volunteering."

He looks slightly disappointed at that comment, but quickly replaces it with a smile on his face as our friend Hunter runs over to us.

"Atticus you're all the buzz!" says Hunter brightly.

I look down at my phone and see a number of text messages.

 _Atticus you're the man! Congrats man!_

 _Atticus I always knew underneath all that sweetness was a warrior!_

 _Atticus did you cheat?!_

This district is to much.

We walk down my street and I see Ms. Doubly my neighbor struggling with some grocery bags. She's old, and not all there in the head if you catch me drift.

"Here Ms. Doubly let me help you!" I say as I run up to get her bags. I smile and ask her how her day went.

"You're such a sweet boy Atticus." she says with a smile on her face. "Tell your mother I say hello!"

We walk up my driveway and into the house, it's a big white house with a red door. My parents let me pick the color when I was 5.

"Atticus I heard you placed top of your class!" says my Dad "Atta boy!"

"He won't be volunteering though, right Atticus?" says my Mom narrowing her eyes.

"You're very much right." I respond.

"You boys better go get ready for the reapings. They start in one hour."

We walk up the stairs, and I change into my reaping clothes. Hunter and Lume brought theres so they wouldn't have to go back into town to get ready.

"Well. Guys. This is it. The 226th Hunger Games."

I look at myself in the mirror. Skinny, small frame, I'm also 14. I wouldn't stand a chance in those games. There's no way I'd ever volunteer.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

I'm back bitches. That's right. Georgina Climated, here in the flesh. The best part? I'm not just going to District 1 and then back to the Capitol. Oh no, I'm going to all 12 Districts baby. Say goodbye to the Husband and kids for a couple of weeks? Hell. Yes.

"Hello District 1! You all look lovely today!" I say as I strut onto the stage. I'm greeted with my usual applause, and oh how I live for it.

"Let's give a round of applause for your city officials as they are up here with me!" the crowd again claps. "Let's also give a round of applause for your past winners that are standing up here in the honor they deserve!" All the past winners stand up, except for the new one, and the bitchy one. Thank God. I don't think I can tolerate her.

"Ladies first!" I stroll over to the bowl and dig around for a name. I dig way deep into the bowl and pick up a piece of paper...then decide that it doesn't satisfy me. I put it back in and dig again. I finally settle on a name. "Hectia Selvester"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I hear from the crowd.

"What a surprise." I say dryly. "Please come up to the stage you little unpredictable thing you."

A very pretty girl makes her way to the stage. She's wondering around it, and waving her hands at random guys in the audience like an idiot.

"Excuse me…" she continues to ignore me and waves some more.

"Excuse me." Still gettng ignored. This bitch needs a lesson.

I walk over to her and grab her by the arm. "EXCUSE ME MS." I yell into her ear. She looks at me shocked and wide eyed.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, I need your name dear."

She grabs the mic, "Whoops. LOL you'd think I forgot what I was doing or something." She gives a slight chuckle. "My name is Paris Bastillion. I'm finally going into the Hunger Games!" she says with a doopy smile on her face.

What that translates to is "I'm going to die in a matter of days!".

"That's great dear." I say pushing her along. "Boys next."

I walk over to the boys bowl and pull out a name. No more of that digging shit. Look what it did the last time.

Holy crap. It's a Victors kid! Atticus Valance!

"Atticus Valance."

I hear a cry from the audience, and a audible gasp. I turn and see Lyric his mother sobbing uncontrollably, and the other Victors are crowding around comforting her.

"No one can Volunteer!" she screams "He was chosen." she's wailing on stage.

So dramatic.

A tiny boy walks up to the stage and stands next to me. He has a stoic face on, but you can tell he is nervous.

"My name is Atticus Valance. I guess I'm going into the Hunger Games."

That was all he said before he walked back. I ushered the children into the goodbye rooms in the justice building. We have a long week ahead of us getting the rest of these hoodlums.

 **Paris Bastillion-District 1 Female Tribute**

A lot of people come to see me in my goodbye room. My mom and dad came and told me how proud they were of me. Told me that I was sure to win. Well yeah, this buxom blonde is about to not only surprise the hell out of her District, but Panem.

When my parents left, Glit and Daria came in. I talked with them about small things. Not really knowing what to say. Until Daria grabbed my hands and said, "Paris. You're more than just a pretty face. Don't forget that."

Glit started to talk but I stopped him, "I need to do something before I loose the nerve I say." I stand on my tip toes and I kiss him. When I pull away he grabs me by my waist and pulls me into another.

We pull apart after a good while and he whispers to me. "Come home to me."

"I'll try." I say

The peace keeper comes in to tell them their time is up, I bet Daria is relieved. That must have been hella awkward. One quick hug from her, and a hug and a kiss from Glit, and no one else came to visit me. I was officially part of the games.

 **Atticus Valance-District 1 Male tribute**

I can't believe this happened. All the names in that bowl, all the damn names, and mine was picked?! This is the worst thing that's ever happened.

Hunter and Lume walked in to say their goodbyes. They told me I had to win. That I couldn't not come home. They needed me. We made a promise that we'd be bros for forever. Then the peace keeper came and told them it's time.

Next my mom and my Dad came in. My mother was crying her eyes out. Everything she ever feared for me is coming true on this day. This stupid day. I knew I hated today.

"Atticus. Listen to me." she says inbetween sniffles. "You have to try. I'm your mentor this year. I will be sending you so many sponsor gifts that you won't even have to worry about food. Use that as a in for the career alliance. Work with them. I love you so much." I hug my Dad bye. I'll see my mother on the train.

After my Dad leaves Georgina and Paris come into my goodbye room and we head to the station.

 **I'M SO PUMPED. Finally get to start the reapings.**

 **Who is your favorite? Paris or Atticus?**

 **Why?**

 **What do you think of Georgina?**

 **Predictions on the two?**

 **What do you think of the Victor switching in Brandon's Data?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	9. District 2 Reapings

**For the record it was always in the plan to keep changing the history of who won throughout the story. No worries guys. I wouldn't spoil the ending :D..mostly because I don't know who is winning.**

 **Brandon Meadows-Time Traveler**

I look at the two for District 1 kids, and sure enough my data was right. Paris and Atticus are there. We should see Meg Dollster and Nero Clydax next.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" says Rachel impatiently. "It's time for us to see District 2."

"The best district if I do say so myself." says Marissa smugly.

"Wait. How many Victors from two are sitting here?" says Addison, and Marissa's face changes.

"How about I just press play guys." I say trying to calm a fight before it happens. As I reach for the remote something weird happens. The crown used to be on a males name. Now it's not even there. Then it appears on 6 tributes all at once. I don't know what's going on with the time, but I need to get back to my time soon. I've risked to much being here for so long.

I press play and District 2 reapings start.

 **-6 hours earlier-**

 **Nero Clydax-District 2 Male**

Well. It's here. The year I volunteer for the Hunger Games.

You see it's been a long time in the making. I'm good at what I do, I like what I do don't get me wrong. It's just...so much...work. My whole life has been focused on one thing. Why not just chill for a little while and enjoy life?

You'd think that would be an acceptable answer, but living in District 2 it's far from it. Year after year they tried to push me to volunteer. To no avail I might add. I'm still not in a Victor's house.

I sit in the gymnasium of the Training Academy in 2 where we have our big announcements as far as the games go. I already know who's going in. It's going to be me, and Savannah Martin. The girl is a beast and can kill pretty much anything that steps in her way. Except me. I'll be the one bringing home the glory this year in 2.

"Welcome to the announcements of the Champions" says our head trainer smiling wide. He has a big smile, beady eyes, and a prosthetic arm from the time he was in the arena. His brown hair is pulled back into a man bun, and his beard has recently been trimmed.

"For the boys, we have our very own Nero Clydax volunteering for the games." Everyone cheers and hoots and hollers. The know the district honor is safe if I'm the one vying for it. Just to be safe, and by some minor setback, and I do die. They have Savannah here to pick up the slack.

"For our girls we have Meg Dollster!" crickets. Literal crickets. Meg Dollster is the only girl at the academy I didn't consider a career. The girl is hot, but she's stupid as hell. There's no way she got into this by herself.

"We'd like to thank Mr. Dollster for the contribution he made to building this gymnasium also. Thanks Mayor Dollster." says the head trainer.

That freaking explains it. There's no way I'm going into the games with Meg Dollster.

-30 minutes later.-

"MEG DOLLSTER. ARE YOU KIDDING. MEG DOLLSTER?!" They're surprised to see me this angry. I'm mostly a chill guy. I guess this is kind of a "hey you didn't pick a wimip!" satisfaction moment because they smile.

"We just assured you a win, and got a new gym for you to help train next year when you get back." says Mr. Pleebus the Principal of the academy.

"I don't need assurance. What I need is a alliance member who isn't going to get stabbed in the back within the first two seconds! Two always get's turned on first in the career alliance! What makes you think...Meg can have my back?!"

"Maybe it's more of a reason for you to embrace it." I look at him questionably. What does he mean by that?

As if reading my expression he answers the question. "Mr. Clydax it's no secret that you're lazy. You've turned down the spot to volunteer every year since you were 14. Go in there and show them you aren't a threat. Go in there and show them that they can take you out whenever they want, Ms. Dollster's game play will only reassure the suspicion. Then when the moment is right, crush them like the bugs they are."

I look in the mirror across the room. I stand at 6'2 and about 240 pounds. My short brown hair is standing at wits end right now because I'm frustrated, but normally it's just curly. My muscle build isn't to extravagant. I can probably pull off this plan.

"Fine, don't come crying to me though when the Mayor is pissed his daughter died." and I leave the room.

You know what I'll make this work. Worst case scenario? She dies in the bloodbath. Best case scenario I have an ally that actually surprises me.

 **Meg Dollster-District 2 Female**

I'm finally going in. People say money can't buy happiness. Well Daddy just bought me a spot in the Hunger Games and I'm so excited! This is going to be so fun! Like summer camp or something!

They announce my name and it's still quiet, until someone in the front row starts clapping, and then everyone starts clapping and hollering! Except Savannah Martin...oh well. Bitch better have money.

I've been at the training academy since I was 15. Late start, but my mother never wanted me to actually join the games. It was more of a "Your father needs to be on Snow's good side. So I'll train you myself." Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. She's the Victor of the 209th Games. Pretty awesome being the child of a Victor?

WRONG. That awful woman never trained me. She said I didn't have what it takes, and that I will surely lose. Well we will see.

I walk home in a heat of happiness. This is everything I've wanted and more. Upon arriving I stop and look at my reflection in the mirror. My floral red and white miniskirt with a white top and blue jean dress go great with my eyes. My short blonde hair falls at about shoulder length, and my bangs look exceptionally good today.

"Mother, we are about to have two Victors in the house!" I scream as I walk up the stairs and into my room to get ready for the reapings.

"That's great honey." she mumbles from downstairs.

Wait a minute. What's that noise that I'm hearing. I creep downstairs and see my mother and the Victor from the 213th games making out on our couch.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I scream

She looks up mortified and scared.

"Sweetheart it isn't what it looks like." she says getting up and trying to come close to me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU...YOU...YOU SLUT!" I scream at her as she stands there in shock.

"You don't get to talk to me like that." she says in a stern motherly voice.

"You don't get to kiss other men." I say defensively "Apparently we're both breaking rules." I say with an indefinite smirk as I walk towards the door.

Before I am able to exit I turn. "Don't worry. I won't tell Dad. I apparently have a lot more respect for him than you do."

I walk up the stairs and go to my room to finish getting ready for the reapings.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escorts**

I'm so excited that we are in the career districts this round. I won't lie when I say I'm simply dreading the return of the lower districts. The classless districts. The...dirty Districts.

"HELLO DISTRICT 2!" I scream as the crowd goes wild! They adore me. I don't blame them. They're just victims of the Climated awesomeness.

I stroll over to the microphone and stand there in all my glory. "I know that you people already have volunteers, so let's just get this thing over with."

I walk over to the boys section and dig my hands around in it. I pull one out and take in a dramatic breath. "Oliver Smuthers".

"I volunteer." says someone rather undramatically.

"Excuse me?" I say completely appalled. "Where is the spunk? Where is the fire?! Where is the pazazz?!"

"I dunno." he says nonchalantly.

"No. No this is unacceptable. Pause for a second." I walk over to the girls bowl and pull a name out. Not even bothering to dig this time. I'm just so disappointed. This is some little district shit.

"Maria Galindo" I say with a clear voice.

"I volunteer!" screams a excited female from the 17 year old sections.

"THERE! THAT IS WHAT I NEED!" I realized I have not gotten his name.

"Wait. What is your name anti-climatic boy?"

"Nero Clydax."

"Excuse me?" says the female volunteer who already made it to the stage. "I'm up here."

Well that was rude.

"What is your name you little rude thing?" I say as snarky as she has been on stage.

"Meg Dollster." says the girl brightly. "I'm happy to support and bring honor to my district!" she says as she walks down the stairs of the stage to the justice building...after she trips and lands face first into the ground.

"LOL I CAN'T EVEN DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE." I scream as she stands up abruptly and loudly.

She stands up embarrassed flips me the bird and goes in the doors. The boy lazily slacking behind her. I thought I was in district 2. The most career district.

 **Hope you enjoyed District 2!**

 **Who is your favorite Meg or Nero?**

 **Who do you think will lead the career pack this year?**

 **Did Georgina take it to far?**

Keep it classy,

Caleb


	10. Taro Aka and Abby Magnent

**Marissa Vixon-Winner of the 224th Games**

What the hell is this shit?! So not only does my District have a lazy ass coming in, but we have a worse version of Rachel. I didn't even know that was possible.

"This is just why District 1 is better." says Addison with a teasing smile. Yeah, whatever. I'm going to score their tributes with a zero for their training score and we can see who laughs then.

I just want to move on to District 3. I look over to tell Brandon to fast forward from these annoying tributes...what the fuck?

His watch...just...changed. Marissa hold your shit together, and don't play your cards to quick.

"Brandon can I talk to you for a moment?" I say in a probably to revealing tone.

"I'm actually wanting to se-"

"NOW."

He gets up and walks with me over to the main hallway where all of our rooms are connected, and I pin him against the wall.

"Who are you working for?"

He looks surprised, like this is something he has no idea where it came from.

"Addison!"

"Don't call your little girl friend over here. I can take her ass out too."

Addison turns and sees us and runs over. Rachel glances and shrugs off the situation turning back to her phone.

"His watch just changed."

She looked at him upset. Like a "how did you get caught upset".

"My finger slipped Ms. Hockley…"

What the fuck? Ms. Hockley? "Addison I don't know what kind of weird, lost lover shit you have going on but-"

"We need to talk." she says blatantly. I can tell that she is serious.

"I know a place." I say "Rachel, feel free to watch district 3 without us, but don't you dare start 4."

"Yeah. yeah. yeah." says Rachel as she presses the play button.

Addison, Brandon and I leave the suite.

 **-6 hours earlier-**

 **Taro Aka-District 3 Male**

Do you ever just sit at the window and look? There is a whole world out there. A world full of everything you could imagine. Magic, adventure, places beyond this chain link walls. These are the places that I dream of. The places that I don't have to just sit and wait. The places I can just do. In my entire 14 years of life, all I've wanted to do is go on an adventure.

"Taro! You need to get ready for the reapings. It's going to be in 2 hours Honey!"

My mother means well. She's really overprotective though. Like. Really overprotective. Dad travels a lot and isn't home. So she takes care of me…a little to much if you ask me.

I walk over to the bathroom mirror and examine myself. Not a hair out of place. Wait...except this one. "Got you you little booger." I say as I tuck it into my wavy blonde hair.

I walk over to my closet and decide to settle on a Tribal red, blue, and green shirt with khaki shorts, and some old white sneakers.

"Taro! Breakfast is ready! I made your favorite!" screams my Mother from the kitchen.

I walk down the stairs and over to the kitchen where my mom is putting my pancakes onto the table. I take a seat and look at the pancakes, and you can see a horse galloping in the syrup from the way it was poured on! I've never seen a horse before...only ever in the parades for the tributes in the Hunger Games.

I drift off into my day dream. I'm riding into the sunset with my horse, whose name is Sparky. We just got done saving the national bank from the evil Dr. Deathbeard, when all of the sudden they call for me again!

"Taro! We need you! Dr. Deathbeards evil daughter Princess Magenta is attacking the Mayor's house!"

Sparky and I gallop as hard as we can to get to the Mayor's house before the inevitable attack becomes a deadly one. We arrive right as Princess Magenta is holding a gun to the Mayor's head.

"STOP VILLAIN!" I scream in a heroic voice

"You're to late Cowboy Taro!" she says "I already have what I came for!"

She jumps on her horse and sprints off with the Mayor trying to get away.

"Silly Vixon. You can't get away from Cowboy Taro!"

I gallop with Sparky chasing after her, and we come face to face in the middle of town square. The whole town is surrounding us waiting to see what's going to happen.

"Unhand the Mayor!"

"Never!" she shouts.

I shoot the water trough for the upstairs cows that just happens to be right above her head. All the water falls on her, and the Mayor is able to make an escape. I make my move and handcuff the evil maiden.

"There is never a villain to cunning for Cowboy Taro!"

 **-End day Dream-**

I'm just about to take a bite from my pancakes when I realize the eggs are touching the pancakes. They can't do that!

I quickly separate the pancakes and the eggs. Man. That was a close one.

"Taro it's time for the reapings!" says my mother from the other room.

I quickly scarf down the rest of the pancakes and head out to time square

 **Abigail (Abby) Magnet-District 3 Female**

I stand in front of my choir teacher and I start to sing. The music just flows out of me, and everything clicks into place for me. It's how I always feel when I sing. It's the only time I feel confident.

I suffer form Body Dysmorphic Disorder. My face is pretty. I know that. I just don't like that my arms are to skinny, and my legs don't match my feet size, or that this freckle on my knee cap is the size of District 12. With all of that going through my head all the time, arts is really my only release. The only time I ever really feel free.

I finish the last note in the song, and hold it out for a strong ending. My choir teacher, Mr. Abernothly, gives me a standing ovation.

"Abby! That was brilliant! You're sure to get that solo this year." he says with a wink.

"Now hurry on home. You don't want to miss the reapings!" he says

I exit the choir room and go out into the hallway where my best friend, and my boyfriend are waiting for me to exit.

"How'd you do babe?" says Cooper as he puts his arm around me. I love this boy. I really do. I know he loves me too, but like..where do we go from here?

"I think I did good! Cyber would be proud!"

Cyber was my boyfriend before Cooper. He and I dated for about 6 months...and then he came out of the closet to me. It was initially a weird situation, you think a boy likes you and then it's "Surprise I like boys!" We've been best friends ever since though. He's a great guy to have around.

Problem though, he isn't around anymore. Cyber's dad got transferred to District 5 for work. So now I just have Cooper and Anna.

"Did he say anything about the solo?" says Anna excitedly

Anna and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. She's one of the most sarcastic people I've ever met. That's ok though because I am too...we've been through everything together.

"He gave me a wink with a 'you're sure to get it!'"

We all walk down the hall talking about our lives and the fact that reapings are today. We start to take bets on who we think is going in.

"I bet it's Samantha Atom. She has a lot of Tesserae pulled out this year." says Cooper.

I'm not really worried about who gets chosen. As long as it isn't me or my friends. We walk down the street from the school and end up at my house. I tell them goodbye with a hug for Anna, and a brief makeout with Cooper and I go inside to change.

"You couldn't have gotten a room while you were outside too, Dweeb?" says my brother Albert

"Shut up Albert." I say, "have you seen mom."

My mother and I are super close. I tell everything to her, and she tells everything to me. In my family my Dad isn't exactly the best. He's a drunk, and he never fails to remind us of it after a long day in the factory.

"Mom's not here right now. She said she'll see you at the reaping."

I walk upstairs to change into my clothes for the reaping, and look at the clock. WOW! 30 minutes!

I change into a simple blue dress with silver flats, and walk out the door to start the 15 minute walk to the square.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

District 3. Not the dirtiest...just a bunch of nerds. I can't stand nerds. In high school there was one that would always follow me around. He was so persistent I ended up marrying him. Damn Howard.

"Hello District 3. Welcome to the Reaping of the Annual Hunger Games! Perhaps a Victor is among you! Ha. Who am I kidding you're district 3."

I walk over to the bowl and dig around in the list of females. I dig deeper, and deeper, until my name is at the very bottom of the bowl. I pull out the name and walk over to the microphone.

"I don't suppose anyone is going to volunteer?" I ask hopefully

"Fine. You people are boring. Abigail Magnent."

A pretty young girl from the 15 year old section walks over to the stage. You can tell that she's scared but also knows how to play the game as she has a smile on her face.

"Oh well aren't you a pretty thing." I say to her

"Really?" she says

"No I'm just giving you a compliment because I feel like it." i say. What's with these Districts always being so ridiculously needy. "Give us food! We need new fabric and factories to make clothes." Shut up. We get it. You need things.

"Next on to the boys!"

I walk over to the boys section and see a boy with blonde hair, that's absolutely perfect. He's wearing bright colors, and just everything about him stands out from everything that is District 3.

I pull out the paper and read allowed "Taro Aka."

The boy starts to move forward. Holy crap!

"How'd you do that?" he asked

"Do what?"

"Look at me, and then choose me? Are you a witch or something?"

AM I A WHAT?!

"Listen you ungrateful little swine!" I say and then realize that I'm still on the microphone.

"You just go along now with your district partner to the back!" I say with a smile.

Damn district 3. Damn it to the days without computers!

 **I enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed these characters. I relate a lot to both of them,**

 **Who was your favorite? Taro or Abby?**

 **If you had to choose the Taro's next day dream what would it be?**

 **Did you even like the day dream segment? He's supposed to be imaginative.**

 **Reviews make my heart sing.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	11. Berryalise Morgan and Dillon Albacore

**I really just want to thank everyone for the overwhelming amount of support I'm getting on this story. It means SO much. It's awesome knowing that people are reading, and that I'm able to write two stories, in the same story, effectively. Here is District 4 reapings, also this chapter will be a bit longer...sorry.**

 ***Warning, the tribute from District 4 is a whore. Though I will never ever type erotica of any kind, this scene might be a little suggestive, as I have added one pervy line. Nothing comes of it though. Just going off what I got.***

 **Marissa Vixon-Winner of the 224th Games**

We enter onto the roof of our complex. The only place in that damn building that isn't bugged. I look at both of them and can tell they're trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh my gosh you're pregnant." I say with utter and complete shock.

"What? Ha. No. Marissa we aren't even dating." says Addison indefinitley

"But the texting, and you letting me call you out on live TV…"

"We needed a cover, we all know that she keeps a hella close eye on you." says Brandon.

I'm so confused. If she's not dating him then who is he? Why is he always with us...unless..

"You mean you're actually from the future?" I ask a little weirded out.

"Yes, you saw my Time Relapser."

I don't even know what that is, or if I want to know what that is..all I know is that This is going to be a long ass story that I don't know if I really want to know.

 **-6 hours earlier.-**

 **Dillon Albacore-District 4 Male**

They say it takes a year to forget something tragic. The first six months are supposed to be about telling everyone how you feel and what you plan to do to better yourself from the experience. Then the next six months are about keeping quiet and dealing with those still repressed feelings through therapy or drugs because no one is interested in the topic anymore other than you. For me, things are a little different. It has been 3 and a half years since I lost my dad and people are still asking me about it. "Dylan, how does it feel to be so disgraced?" "Dylan, how can you still fish after losing your dad like that?" "Dylan, how is your mom handling it all?" Of course my reply each time, being the same since returning the night it happened, was silence. "I don't," "For food," and "She's trying" I would say just to get them to leave me alone.

That's why I love the ocean. People can't bother you out there. It's just you, the fish, and an open sea to wonder at. Every year my dad and I would submit the required information to the Capitol for permits to fish. The rules were (and still are) very strict about who goes out to sea, what equipment you can bring, and how long you can be out there. They also make sure to emphasize the fact that heavy armored patrol aircrafts will spy on you randomly to make sure you're doing your job and not making plans to retaliate against the Capitol. Of course they don't say that exactly, but come on… that's obviously the reason.

Three and a half years ago we had requested permits to fish for yellow-hued salmon to bring home that year, but what we really wanted was shark. The Capitol doesn't allow shark fishing because they say it's a waste of time and money since sharks haven't been spotted since the Capitol began using them for fuel. But I've seen them. Dad's seen them. And this year, we were intent on finding one… which turned out to be a huge mistake.

"Be sure to keep the bait at least 20 feet from the boat sport," dad said once we were far enough away from the usual patrol route.

"Okay, but are you sure we should keep the line out? Look at the horizon… seems like a huge storm is coming."

"That's why we're leaving it out! These monsters know that when the waves get high that that's the best time to feed." We were out there seven hours looking like real drunkards because of how hard the waves were crashing onto our boat. And not once did we see a shark.

"Dad, maybe we should…" And then, I saw something about a quarter mile away. It looked like the tip of an island had just emerged from the ocean. I didn't know how to react other than "Holy shit!"

"You said it," Dad agreed with a confident smile. "Quickly! Go to the lower cabin and get the electric harpoon and the spidernet! We're going to need something stronger than what's out here." I quickly made my way down to the lower deck, grabbed the supplies, and was about to head back up when I saw something lying on the cooler. It was a taped picture of our family, taped because my father's face had been ripped off. I knew where this picture came from. Before our trip my parents had had a heated argument over me.

"He needs to be going to training Michael!" My mom had screamed at my dad. "He doesn't need to be dreaming his life away out at sea! How is that going to make him a man? How is that going to honor this family? He's a brilliant boy. He could easily be head of the District 4 council by the time he's 20!"

"You know that's not going to happen, Sarah," dad had said calmly. He's always been an easygoing guy. That's why we got along so well. That's why he has always been the one I looked up to. "Our son doesn't do well with people. The only ones he can manage more than three sentences with are you, me, and his girly friend Leila."

Oh yea… Leila. I forgot to tell you about her. Leila Dominic was known in our little section of District 4 as the classiest whore around. She was the best combination of beautiful and trashy with a bit of stupidity. We had gone to school together. I was shooting hoops outside with my friends when she came out swinging her hips and curling her hair. All the guys had stopped the game to go ask her when she had time to do them a "favor," except for me. I just continued to shoot free throws. She, being the attention whore she is, didn't like that and came over to me and offered a free "private session" and other things, but I had replied that I wasn't interested in feeding her need for men's approval and that she could do more with her beauty than waste it on a bunch of heartless animals. And she hasn't left me alone sense. We've grown on each other. Leila may be mentally stupid and somewhat psychotic, but her heart is the most insightful one I've ever seen. Anyway, more on her later.

"It wouldn't be like that Michael if you would just teach him right! We both know he doesn't take advice from anyone more seriously than from you!"

"I can't do that, Sarah… I can't encourage sport to partake in something he doesn't love."

"Well if you won't I will."

"Sarah…"

"Stop it Michael! I can't do this. Our family needs more than fish to survive. We need to get in with the council! And Dylan is the only one bright enough to do it… I'm taking him to the political meets once you two return from your trip. He will learn to appreciate it, just like he learned to appreciate that slut."

"But there's another voyage immediately after this one… you don't expect me to go alone do you? I need his help and we can't afford a crew."

"Then you're going alone, Michael. And that's probably for the best." After that statement she had begun to cry, ran to their room, locked the door, and didn't come out to say good-bye the next morning.

When I came back to reality I could hear my dad shouting for me and groaning really loud. I got an adrenaline rush and quickly made my way back upstairs to find my dad struggling to gain his footing from the impact of the shark hitting the boat.

"Don't look so dazed sport," he shouted while grabbing hold of the railing, "I'll be alright." But then it happened... the monster breeched in order to get the best bite out of our bait and on the way down slammed into the side of the boat my dad was holding on to. The vessel practically capsized, and when it realigned itself, my dad was gone.

"Dad! Dad! Dad, where are you?!" I screamed out running over to his side of the boat, but there was no sign of him or the shark. I grabbed the lifesaver and threw it out into the ocean.

"Dad! Get to the lifesaver! I'll pull you out!" But nothing happened. The boat continued to rock violently back and forth and I almost fell over myself. I then made my way to the emergency radio and requested assistance. Three hours… three hours I waited for help. Three hours I waited for a sign of my dad, the shark, or both and received nothing but the sound of the violent wind. When the patrol boat finally arrived the storm had quieted some and they boarded our vessel and started asking me questions.

"What is the emergency? Where is the captain of this boat? Why do you have electrical equipment on a yellow-hued salmon permit? Those items are not necessary and could lead to great expense for the Capitol."

"My dad is out there! You have to search for him!" The men looked at each other and then back at me.

"Lost or injured crew members are not emergency situations. We are here to address illegal permit activities, unlawful usage of equipment, and suspicions of treason."

"You call those emergencies! My dad could be dead!"

"We sincerely feel for your potential loss, but to act out of protocol is strictly prohibited."

"Fuck protocol!" I managed to yell through the mix of boiling rage and overwhelming desperation settling in my heart. The men just stepped towards me to contain me, but I swiftly reached for one of their life scanners and ducked between them to get to the edge of the boat. But there was no need to use it because when I looked into the water I saw what I had already knew in my heart.

"Young man you are now under arrest by the Capitol for illegal deviance from a permit, violent intent to Capitol guards, and disobeying protocol." I didn't even put up a fight. The knowledge of the undeserving end to my magnanimous father's life was paralyzing. I don't even know what happened next. I only vaguely remember being transported to District 4's detention center and being held there for 6 months. When I was released people told me they had never heard of someone coming out without a physical memento of the horrors within. But it had been easy to manage for me, a 15 nearly 16 year old kid who was muscular with tough skin from all the time spent fishing. People had feared me there. Thought I was some kind of psychopath who kept to himself because he liked it that way, and honestly… I started to believe that myself.

Returning home was not the typical "Oh I'm so glad you're safe and here to be with us again!" experience. My mom had started heavy drinking. She blamed herself for my incarceration and thought I was a disgrace for not being able to manage a simple boating expedition. I didn't bother telling her my side of the story because one, I knew she wouldn't believe me over the Capitol's words and fake remorse regarding her loss and situation and two, I hold myself responsible for what happened to dad.

"Hey mom," I said more to myself than her because she didn't even attempt to acknowledge me. I just sighed and headed upstairs, but before I made it three steps she threw her bottle of whiskey at me and started shouting.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you have the audacity to return home after what you've done… after what you've put me through! You know that the Capitol came and took half our stuff because they said you owed them for wasting their time! There's no way the council will hear from you now, Dylan. You've ruined us."

"What did you expect me to do mom? Dad needed help. I had to…"

"Your father was not worth risking this family name! This family has been well fed over the years because of generations of loyal fishermen, that is until your father began secretly breaking his permits and trained you to do the same!"

"… You shouldn't talk about dad that way."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you shouldn't…"

"I heard what you said you insolent child! You are just like him! A poison to our family, this district, and the Capitol…"

"What do you want from me, mom? How are we going to survive now?"

"No, Dylan… how are you going to survive? You are no longer allowed here… you are no longer my son. I want you out of here in an hour." There was no reasoning with her, especially since she began sobbing uncontrollably. I went to my room and threw my things together. I knew that dad wouldn't want me to be arguing with Sarah. He loved her… even though she was always a bitch to him. I went to the kitchen to say some kind of good-bye, but when Sarah heard me step towards her she jerked out of the way, pressed her skinny hand to her face, and started sobbing again. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Good-bye mother. I'll make this right. I'll get back our family name for dad, you'll see." And with that I went out the backdoor and went to Leila's house.

If it wasn't for Leila I would have joined my mom in heavy drinking and drugs immediately after returning to District 4. She went to the detention center every day for me. Not to see me (because that wasn't allowed for inmates accused of treason), but to make sure she was around the moment I was released. If it wasn't for her I would have been in there much longer, but she had used her "advantages" to lessen my sentence. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have a place to live or food to eat or someone to care about after losing my father... and if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be hopeful to gain back the honor I had lost by volunteering for the next Hunger Games.

 **Berryalise Morgan-District 4 Female**

I stare at the blank wall in this ratty ass hotel I use as my job station. You guessed it people, I'm a whore. Before you get all judgy at least hear me out.

My mother died in a hurricane that struck our District when I was young. I was stuck with a Dad who was an alcoholic, who abused drugs, me (in more ways than one), and did just about everything else as shitty as his parenting skills.

When I was 13 I decided I had enough. I didn't want to live in that house anymore, and I refused to take charity from anyone else. It's a Morgan curse, not wanting people's sympathy. Anyways I wanted to enroll in the career academy, I dreamed of enrolling in the career academy. When I went to register they turned me down because I couldn't pay tuition. All I wanted was to learn how to defend myself. So I became a whore.

I slept with anyone that would pay me. I did it until I was sure I had enough for at least a year in the academy. I had enough for a year and a half! I enrolled last year, and now I'm there for another 6 months. Figured it was time to start raking in the bills again, so here I am.

There is a knock at the door, I get up and get my sultry face on to answer it. It's just Leila though.

Leila is my only friend in this awful little brothel. She and I have an understanding, we are only friends at work. Outside I become the training career, and she goes back to being the little Whore from four.

"Girl you'll never believe who just walked through my door!" she says with an exasperated tone.

"Who walked through your door?" I say as I turn around and strut towards the bed.

"Do you remember that awful guy that Ariel turned down last week, and he just kept coming back, and back, and back?"

I do. The guy was horrendous. Pimply, probably five times the size of both of us put together in width, not length. He also had this terribly annoying voice.

"Anyways I told him no chance, no dance." as she sticks a cigarette in her mouth and lights it.

"So am I getting a two for one?" says an unknown voice

We both turn and see a guy that we've never seen before. "Oh, I was just leaving" says Leila.

She looks back at me, "I'll see you tomorrow Berry, Dillon is cooking, and you know how he is. If I want to have a house to return too. I should probably go."

She leaves the room and the guy walks in and closes the door. You can always tell the ones that have never done this before. They come in all hesitant and awkward, and they sit there for a long while.

"So, uh..how does this work?" he ask

"However you want." I say.

"My name is Jake." he says

"You can call me Berry."

"Berry huh, are you...juicy?"

I'm sorry I can't do this. "You need to leave. Now."

"What?! I paid for an hour."

I throw the money at him and push him out the door. This just got to weird for me to handle. He leaves the hallway screaming for my boss to come down and talk to me.

Hector comes in a matter of minutes as I hear a knock, and then he just walks in.

"What if I was changing?" I say

"Nothing that I haven't seen before." he says. "Why'd you chase that young man off? He seemed polite."

"Why do you send me all the weirdos? 34 girls in this building and I get all the serial killers."

"That ironic from a girl who is training for the games." he says with a smirk.

"Look. I need to go get ready for the reapings anyway." I say as I walk towards the door, on my way out however he grabs my arm.

"You leave when I say you can." he says trying to be hard.

I grab his hand and twist his arm behind his back, making him squeal like the pig that he is. He's hunched over in pain and I lean in real close.

"I'm not like your other girls Hector. You do not own me. I am not someone you can tame. Next time you lay your hand on me, you'll lose it."

I walk out of the hotel and down towards my the way I glance out and see the ocean. It's so peaceful...so beautiful. When I die I've always wanted my ashes scattered across the ocean. I continue walking and when I arrive at my house I sigh. It's not much, but it certainly isn't worse that what I had growing up. I open the front door, and walk to the back of the house where I sleep. I go into the closet and pick out the nicest clothes that I have to wear for the reaping. Today is my big day. I'm volunteering for the Hunger Games.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

District 4 is everything that I love. Nice beaches, nice bodies, all the love in the world for me. I glance out into the audience.

"Hello district 4. I'm excited for this reaping."

I walk over to the bowl and I dig my hand in the female bowl. I pull out a name and read it allowed. "Hannah Marcel"

"I VOLUNTEER!" says two girls at once.

"What?! No you don't!" says one girl as she runs towards the stage. The other one is a scrapper however and tackles her to the ground, and an all out brawl begins.

"I was chosen by the academy!" says one girl as she pulls the others hair.

"I need this more than you!" screams the other one right before she bites the other girls leg.

They continue fighting until some males from the 18 year old section breaks up the fight.

"Ladies. Behave yourselves." I say as I walk down to the floor where they are.

"You are to behave like the ladies you are. Who was chosen by the academy."

One girl raises her hand. "My name is Sabrina Allistar. I should go into the games. That is just a common whore." she says pointing to the other girl.

The other one gets upset and runs towards Sabrina and punches her in the face. There is a loud thud as she hits the floor.

"We have a whore going into the games this year?" I ask incredulous and disgusted

The other girl, who I'm still not sure of the name grabs my by the collar of my dress and pulls me in close.

"You aren't so different from me. You're loved for a minute while you provide entertainment, pleasure, a passing by time." she says as she looks me dead in the eye, "After these reapings though who are you? Just another washed up woman who hates her life. My name is Berryalise Morgan, and I'm going to win."

She walks up to the stage, but I just stand there in awe. Let it be known that on this day, for the first time ever Georgina Climated is speechless.

"Are you going to pick the boys name or what?" she says

I don't move. I can't move. I'm hurt and embarrassed and I feel for this little girl.

"Whatever" she says as she walks towards the bowl.

 _Oh hell no. Bitch that's my job._

"Little whore girl!" I say very loud. "Step away from my bowl. You are not a Capitol escort and unless you want to get into another brawl I suggest you listen."

she looks at me approvingly as I called her bluff then bows away as I make my way to the stage. I walk over to the boys bowl and pick the top name in the bowl. "Aiden Mcnamalty" I say

"I volunteer!" screams a boy as he runs his way up. "My name is Dillion Albacore. This is my time of redemption." he says

"Alright. I give you your tributes! The boy who needs to prove himself, and the little whore girl!" I say into the microphone. We exit that stage and walk towards the justice building.

 **Looking back there is a lot for Dillon, I didn't mean to add that much...I just really felt in order to understand him you needed to know EVERYTHING. It doesn't mean I like Berryalise less, because I really like her character. I just needed you to understand him I guess.**

 **Who is your fave and why?**

 **Reaction to Georgina being speechless?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	12. Tara Ohm and Alan Volt

**Addison Low-Victor of the 225th Games**

I didn't want to bring Marissa into the group. She knows everything now though, and I think I can trust her. She's been sweeter to me as of late, and I didn't know if it was because we were friends, or is she got in trouble and was forced too.

"So do I have to call you Ms. Hockley now?" says Marissa with a slight tease in her voice.

I know she's joking, but this isn't a joking matter. Brandon and myself can get into so much trouble if she says anything to wrong person.

"Pipe down Princess," says Marissa "don't worry. You're little secret is safe with me. We're friends now remember?"

Well I guess that answers that question.

We walk back into our suite and see Rachel just wrapping up the district 4 reapings.

"Are you serious, bitch?!" says Marissa

"You took too long" says Rachel "you didn't miss much. District 4 female is a whore who isn't bound to get many sponsors unless she...ahem. The boy has a major chip on his shoulder about redemption."

"So basically our careers are boring and not blood thirsty in the slightest." Marissa says through clenched teeth.

"Pretty much."

Marissa struts over to the couch and slams herself down, nearly hitting the popcorn out of Rachel's lap. Rachel looks at her like she's crazy and then throws some popcorn at her face. Marissa then proceeds to pick up the bowl, and dump it on Rachel's head. It's going to be a long day.

 **Alan Volt-District 5 Male**

I've always had a fascination with killing. Little things, like animals or bugs. Ever since I was young, it's just how it's always been. I love blood, and I need to get it out of people. I think that's what got me to train for the games.

Now I know I'm from District 5. It's not a secret, and for sure it isn't something that would receive quality type A training. I have something that they don't though. A need for blood. A need for the impact it makes on someone. A need to look someone in the eye as the life drains out of them.

So I've practiced with daggers my whole life. I'm in a pretty well off family here in District 5, so it's not that hard to sneak away and go target hunting. In fact it's the closest thing to a thrill I've ever felt. I trained by watching the games since I was young, and practicing their moves. I would see someone throw a knife in a way I'd never seen before, and decide to go try it out. My parents were very supportive of this idea set. They provided me with everything I needed to do my training. Just incase I was reaped.

I'm what you called a self diagnosed sociopath. Meaning I haven't been diagnosed by a Dr..but I definitely know the outcome that would come out if I ever went for a diagnosis. The problem is I don't have feelings. I'm very cold. I don't...feel things. The closest thing I have to feelings is what I feel for my little sister Alice. She's one of my favorite people. Though I don't know if you'd call it love. I wouldn't call it nothing. It's as loving as I get.

You have to learn to adapt in order to be someone like me in a place as hustled and bustled as District 5. People are everywhere, and being in a well off family you're known. Whether you like it or not.

I walk out of my room changed and ready to go to the reapings. I never understood why the lower Districts dress up for their own blood baths.

"Mother! Father! I'm going to head out to the reapings." I say in a loud voice as I walk out of the house. They acknowledge me leaving and get back to trying to get Alice ready.

I walk down the street and run into my good friend Adam Disk. I really should say forced friend. He's never really left me alone. Adam is a..weird person. That's coming from me.

"Ready for the Reapings today Al?" says Adam with a bright smile.

I hate it when people call me Al. My name is Alan. ALAN.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess!" I say returning the bright smile. "How's your mom doing? She any better?"

"She's getting there man."

There was a really bad case of the flu that struck our District a couple of weeks ago. A lot of people died...I just wish I could have got close enough to see it.

We walk over to the reapings check ins and get our finger pricked by the peace keeper, then walk over to the 16 year old boy section.

 **Tara Ohm-District 5 Female**

I wake up in my room. It was a hard night. I had many nightmares about the Games. I hate the reapings. Every year I have bad dreams before them, and every year I have to tell myself the odds of me going in are so slim it's ridiculous.

I walk out into the kitchen where my mother is getting breakfast ready before the reapings. "Momma can I help you with anything?" I say

"No sweetheart you're good." she says with a smile. "Go get ready for the Reaping."

My family is part of a group of pacifist in the District we live in. We don't believe in fighting, and we don't believe in the Games. Last year a girl from the group got reaped, and she was so brave! She just stood on the platform in protest after the timer went out...I mean she was killed moments later...but still she was so brave.

I don't like the games. I've never seen the point in ending a child's life so early for something adults did. Maybe if they did it once, after the Dark Days, but every year since then? We are 225 years from the rebellion. I think we understand.

I change into my light pink dress that brings out my black hair. I pull my hair back into a pony tail, and put on some matching white keds.

I brush my teeth and then walk down stairs to the kitchen where my mother is setting my plate on the table for breakfast. Oatmeal.

"Ms. Hayberry wants to know if you can help her with her back yard garden later today."

I smile. I've always liked Ms. Hayberry. She's a sweet old woman. She's also part of our peace group.

"Tell her of course I can!" as I take my first bite of oatmeal.

"She'll be glad." says my mother with a bright smile.

I've always tried to be the child that they've raised me to be. Disappointing them would be something of a grief to me. I don't want them to feel like failures, or that their daughter thought that she was better than the morals that were enlisted in her.

The door bell rings and my friends Sabrina and Myra walk in. I'm not the biggest fan of them, and they aren't the biggest fan of me. They sure do pretend well though. As well as me.

"Hey Tara!" says Sabrina brightly. "You ready to go?"

I look to my Momma and she nods. So I get up smile brightly and head out the door.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

I walk out of the train and onto the podium here in District 5. I cannot stand this District. It's so...grimy. Plus who has anything good coming out of District 5.

"Hello you dirty people. Let's get this started shall we." I walk over to the reaping bowls. I pull the top name from the girls bowl out and read it aloud.

"Tara Ohm" Ha. I'm really tempted to say Tara Ohmgee.

A girl from the 14 year old section lets out a scream and tries to make a run for it. Peace keepers were on her though like white on rice.

When she gets up to the stage I give her a look that says what an idiot. "Really. You tried to run? Why don't you just sign your death certificate now?" I say as the Peacekeepers walk her towards the back.

I walk over to the boys bowl and pull out the other name that will be going into the arena. "Alan Volt." I see a boy from the 16 year old section have a visibly shocked face, and then a cold one. One with no emotion. One with no expression at all. Almost like he doesn't have any.

"Little girl take notes. This is how you get reaped." I say looking back at her.

Alan walks over to the stage and stares at me for a long while. Then walks back to the back of the stage.

I just got the heeby jeebys from this kid.

 **What did you think of Alan and Tara**

 **What do you think of the time situation now that Marissa is in the loop?**

 **How do you think Rachel/Kimiko are going to play into this?**

 **Keep it classy**

 **Caleb**


	13. Castalia and Barend

**63 reviews?! Guys this is so flattering and I'm so thankful. Keep it up! It's really motivating, I'm so glad to know people enjoy my story.**

 **Also, if you haven't read Annabeth-Thetributethatlived SYOT Dollhouse, you totally should. She's a hella talented writer, and I wish I had half the talent she did.**

 **Rachel Callowgwey-Victor of the 223rd Game**

We just finished the District 5 Reapings. Now this could be me just wanting to feel superior, which happens often. I'm getting a weird read from this guy. I haven't gotten this feeling since I was in the games and everyone gave me this feeling. He'll be one to look out for in the Games.

My phone buzzes and I look down and it's from Kimiko.

 _I got into the research lab. Need help.-K_

"Guys I have to go." I say as I get up to go get shoes on. The seem to be uninterested in my absence as they continued on with the District 6 Reapings. I get my shoes on and walk towards the door, and head to the elevator. When I'm down in the Lobby there's a big timer on the wall letting us know how much time it is until the Tributes arrive in the Capitol. As of now we have 15 hours and 23 minutes. I always thought it was stupid having one District escort.

I walk down the street and head to the President's house. When I get there I type in the code to the research lab and go down the elevator.

When I arrive in the research lab I see Kimiko is already there.

"What's the plan?" I ask

"We need something to expose him," she says

"Won't that mess up the space time continum or something like that?"

"This isn't the movies Rachel. There's no proof that it would happen."

"There's no proof it wouldn't though." I say defensively.

"Fine. Can we at least see how close he is to finishing the time machine?"

She walks over to the big machine in the middle of the room. She starts pushing buttons, which I can only assume to be analyzing progress.

"Rachel...what are you doing here?"

I turn my head to see Brandon staring at me. When he notices Kimiko his jaw drops.

"Calliope?"

"Hello Brandon." she says

What the hell?! I thought her name was Kimiko.

"Well I guess the cat is out of the bag." says Kimiko/Calliope

"What the hell is going on?!" I say annoyed and loud.

"Calliope is my ex girlfriend." says Brandon. "From the future."

 _What. The. Hell._

 **Barend Krueger-District 6 Male**

 ****"Barend! Time to wake up!" screams my mother from the other room of the house.

This is my second to last reaping. That's right, I made it to the big 17 without being in the Hunger Games! It's always fascinated me how some people have all the luck, and others have no luck. Like when a 12 year old gets reaped. That kind of sucks. They had one chance. Well...depending on if they took any tesserae out.

I just assume that most people don't take it out because I don't have too. Coming from a pretty well off family I've always had the basics you know? Not really rich, but not so poor I'll eat my own pinky toe.

I walk into my closet and pick out the clothes that I'm going to wear for the reapings. I settle on a pair of worn out khakis, and a silver button down, and a pair of old chucks. One of the few things that was allowed to carry on after the dark days.

I walk down stairs still in my PJs. Cause I'm a guy and it doesn't take me long to change, when I see my friend Reiner is sitting at the table.

"Hey man, can we talk? I'm going through something."

I nod at him sympathetically and we head back to my room.

"Nice jammies." he says with a forced smile.

"Thanks man. What's going on?"

"I caught Marna using again man."

That sucks. They've been through the works. I sat there through every fight, through every "Reiner I can change!" proclamation, through literally hell and back. Sometimes I felt like I was in the relationship. He loves her though, and if he loves her. I'll support him.

"Dude, that's a rough hand to be dealt. You'll help her get back on track. You always do."

I know he will. Reiner is a fighter. I see it in him.

"I don't know Bar. She was really in it this time. Some new stuff."

"You can help her Rein. I believe it. I know you. You're strong, and you're capable, and you love Marna more than anything."

"Thanks man."

"I'm always here if you need me."

The bells ding and it's time to head towards the reaping.

"Dude, are you going in your jammies?" says Reiner.

I realize that I haven't changed out of my pajamas and laugh. "I'll be down in a minute man."

He closes the door, and I change and head downstairs to get to the reapings.

 **Castalia Reiss-District 6 Female**

I know she did it. I'm looking at her, no proof in hand, no hard fact that she did it. I know though. She has a tell. Everyone has a tell. I also planned for her to do it. I left my wallet there on purpose to see if she would steal it. The little brat fell into exactly what I wanted her to. Now the real games begin.

"You stole my wallet. I know you did. You need to give it back."

"I didn't do it." says the 12 year old staring back at me wide eyed. Dead giveaway.

"Ok. I guess I just have to go call the peacekeeper then." I say as I walk towards the nearest one on the other side of the street.

"They wouldn't believe you." she says defensively.

I stop in my tracks and laugh. My parents both own the largest factory in District 6. I'm the richest person in this mug, and that includes the mayor. If someone doesn't work for my family someone else does. It's a game. It's all a game.

"You really want to test it and try it out?" I say sheepishly.

The little girl sighs and hands over the wallet. I open it up and see 5 dollars missing. Another test that I had planted. This girl moves quick. I'm impressed.

"Give me the five dollars." I say.

"I didn't take it."

I roll my eyes. "Kid we have to work on your lying. Basic deflection isn't your thing." she sighs and hands me the crisp bill.

I giggle to myself and hand it back to her. I don't really need it.

"Run along you thief." I say

She looks at me confused, but doesn't question the five dollar bill that's in her hands.

I like to look at people like watching a predictable teen movie. In the sense that they're all the freaking same. There is never any difference in between the characters.

Each friend group has the pretty girl, the one the pretty girl keeps around to make herself look prettier, the brains, the social butterfly, and the perfectionist. You can pretty much double that with any male group as well.

Then there are the loners, and oh those are fun. They are the ones that are semi-unpredictable. Even then though they can either fall into three categories. The funny ones that are to shy to make friends, the "I hate my life ones", and the unfortunate circumstances one.

Then you have me. The puppet master. I'm filthy rich with way too much time on my hands. I'm interested in human thinking, and thought processes. What makes a person do what they do. So I study them. It's not like there's anything else to do in this damn district.

I've always wanted to volunteer for the games. I think my capability to understand people's behavior is a perfect example of how a Victor should be.

You look at people like Rachel Callowgwey, obviously a bimbo. She was a smart bimbo though. She knew what to do, and when to do it in her games. She didn't have just a hella skilled fighting skill. It was intuition that won her that.

You look at people like Marissa, who only won because Arachne was a total dumb ass and didn't see the switches on the mutts. Marissa won because she saw someone else's flaw. Intuition.

Then you have someone like Addison. She won because someone overlooked and underestimated her. Fact of the matter being, the winners of this game aren't people who are talented with a knife. Though that helps. They're people that are manipulators. People like me.

I walk back towards my house when the bells ring for the District to gather for the reaping. Oh well. I guess what I'm wearing now will have to do for my big debut.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

District 6 is so forgettable. Like, who even won the games from District 6? Do they even have any Victors?

I turn my back to look at the stage. There's one Victor. He's like 890 years old. He smiles at me and waves. I just stare at him in disgust. You'd at least think with all the money he's made he'd invest in some treatment for those wrinkles.

"Hello median district." I say because I call district 6 the middle child of all the other districts. Forgettable.

"Let's get this over with."

I walk over to the boys section and begin to draw a name out of the bowl. "Barend Krueger"

A boy from the 17 year old section looks shocked at first, but then walks up to the stage as he composes his face.

He gets up to where I'm standing, and I ask him if there is anything he'd like to say.

"I dunno." he says. "I won't lie. I'm pretty scared. I had a pretty good run though. It could be worse..I could be a 12 year old."

What the fuck kind of logic is that?

"You're still the middle child district. To the back with you." I say

I walk over to the girls bowl and put my hand in the bowl. I go towards the middle, because why not mix it up a bit?

"Marna Flloyd."

A girl that looks like she's on meth begins to walk up to the stage. She extends her hand to shake mine, but...no.

"No offense dear...but you're crusty." I say. She shrugs and walks to the back of the stage. She's probably high.

"I don't suppose there are any volunteers?" I ask.

I didn't think so. I'm turning around to walk back to the stage when I hear "I volunteer!"

Please tell me you're kidding. I roll my eyes and turn around to see a rather respectable girl walking towards the stage.

"My name is Castalia Reiss. I'll be you Victor this year."

"Dear," I say "you just switch places and hold on to your fantasy." I say.

The crusty girl walks down the stairs into the crowd again, while whatever her name is stands up proud.

"District 6. Your Tributes this year. Castalia and Barend."

 **What did you think of the Brandon/Kimiko surprise?**

 **Who was your favorite tribute? Castalia or Barend?**

 **Predictions on these two?**

 **Who is your favorite so far?**

 **Reviews make my heart sing!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	14. Mihael and Fey

**Rachel Callowgwey-Victor of the 223rd Hunger Games**

Ex girlfriend. Ex girlfriend from the freaking future.

"Did you know I was here?" asked Calliope

Brandon nods his head. "No. I just figured that anyone who was going to follow me to the past it would be you. Considering you're still in love with me."

"Fuck you Brandon." she says with a snarl.

"Why are you here Calliope?"

She looks away, and down. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Calliope this can't be about your Father."

She looks up and walks towards Brandon huffing and in a rage.

"Why the hell can't it be about my father Brandon?! That stupid bitch ruined my life. She's a monster."

"Calliope she's a game maker! Your dad didn't have to do what he did!"

I am so confused as to what the hell is going on. All of the sudden I'm in the middle of a couples spat and I thought I was dramatic.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I say

"Calliope and I both turned 17 this year. You, Addison, and Marissa become the most successful game makers we've ever seen. I guess it was because you were already Victors before. Anyways, there was a new rule that said anyone of any age or gender for that year only could volunteer. Calliope's Dad volunteered in her place when she was reaped. He died in the blood bath."

"And if you didn't make that stupid rule he'd still be here!" she says as she runs at me swinging her fist. I wrap her in a choke hold, and then squeeze her neck.

"Bitch. Did you forget that I won the Hunger Games?!" she presses a button on her watch and she disappears from the room.

"You have a lot of explaining to do dumbass." I say as I look at Brandon.

 **Fey Roberts-District 7 Female Tribute**

"Madame Fey sees a man in your near future,"

Ok I'll be honest. I'm not physic. I'm totally bullshitting the person that I'm sitting next to now. Truth is I need the money. District 7, though not the poorest District, and out of the lower Districts has brought home a decent amount of Victors. There aren't many opportunities when you're 17 and pregnant.

My parents have been great. They've been fantastic and supportive through this whole experience. They let my boyfriend Paul move in, and it's almost like we're a perfect family. I just can't wait until I have this baby so I can officially be a family. A real life family.

"He's a tall man. A muscular man. Brown eyes." Keep it generic Fey. You don't want to go all crazy.

Paul leans in the the curtain we have set up in the main square of our District. "Your time is up." he says as he leans in.

"Thank you so so much!" says the women as she walks out of the tent.

"People are so freaking gullible" says Paul as he steps into the tent.

"Paul! It's kicking!" I say as I reach my hand down and feel the baby.

We decided to call it it, because we don't want to get to attached to a gender. When that happens I feel like you could be a bit disappointed if it wasn't the one you wanted.

"Fey, I'm so happy this is happening. How much longer until the baby is born?" he says

"Should be within the next three weeks." I say

He's grinning from ear to ear as he looks at me up and down. He wraps me into the hug and kisses me on the lips. We stand like that for a while and then my mother walks in.

"Where's the money from today, my psychic daughter?"

We walk over to the vault, and pull out the 20 dollars we made today. We made a decent amount, and dinner is going to be provided for the family yet again.

"Alright. I'll run to the market and buy some last minute foods, you go get ready for the reapings. It's almost your last one, and make sure your sister gets there ok."

"Yes mam!" we both say as we kiss my mother on the cheek bye.

 **Mihael Reeves-District 7 Male Tribute**

I stare across at my opponent as he is trying to beat me in a game of chess. I love chess. It lets me analyze others in their natural environment. You can tell the kind of person they are when they play chess.

People that focus mainly on defending their king and don't play any offensive is the easiest to beat. Which is why this kid is making this so easy for me.

Then you have those people that mainly play offensive and not defensive. Using their queen to fight the battles for them, but when the queen gets captured so does their game.

"Check mate." I say as I place my knight down.

"Alright, you win. I'm calling it a day Mihael." my contester walks away and doesn't come back.

"MIHAEL HELLO!"

I turn around and see Sally Summers. She has had a crush on me for a few years now. I never have given any thought to if I liked her back or not. Mostly because I'm not to sure what I feel.

Emotions have always been a little bit of a blind spot for me. I've never really been the kind of person that is led by the heart. Logic and reasoning are some good ways to get my attention, and if you can reason with me why I should like you, I'm probably more likely to like you than what I can come up with on my own.

"Hello Sally." I say blandly.

"What are you doing?" she says "Playing chess?!"

"I was. I won."

"I knew you would Mihael!" she says with a smile.

She walks over to behind me and starts touching my shoulders. Which makes me a bit uncomfortable, but I'm not entirely sure how to get her to stop.

"So I was thinking Mihael, how about we go to dinner tonight after the reaping. Just you and me?"

I'm confused as to why she would want to do this? Why couldn't I just invite my friends, or have her come to dinner at my house?

"Why would I do that?" I say a little confused.

She looks hurt and starts to stare at me.

"I just wanted to spend time with you.." she says

"I just don't think it's a good idea. Wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea." I say

She walks away crying, and I have no idea why she's crying. I didn't mean to insult her...It just kind of happened. It always just kind of happens like that. Like I said emotions don't do a lot for me.

I get up and pick up my chess table when the reaping bells go off. I stand up and walk toward the check in.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

Hello District 7! Home of the Lumberjack hunks. If I could just stare at them in their flannel all day I so would.

"Hello my pancake loving hotties." I say into the microphone. The crowd is silent as I said that. Stupid Georgina. Stupid.

"Girls first. As usual." I walk over to the bowl and pull out a name. "Fey Roberts"

A pregnant girl from the 17 year old section comes out of the crowd. You can tell she's scared, and she's in the craziest outfit I've ever seen in my life.

"Madame Fey sees a victory in her future." as she stares out into the audience. You can tell she's about to put on a show.

Oh. She's a "psychic".

"Yet you couldn't see a condom?" I say all too pleased by my wit.

She raises up her hands super dramatic, and starts to dance around in a circle.

"WAIT I SEE SOMETHING" she says "IT'S YOU, AND YOU ARE GOING TO COME INTO SOME VERY BAD LUCK-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go to the back of the stage you loon." I say as I push her back.

I walk over to the boys section and dig my hand into the bowl. "Mihael Reeves." I say as I glance around to see who is coming up to the stage.

A skinny boy with brown spiky hair, and green eyes steps onto the platform. He's skinny. So not the sexy lumberjack I was expecting to see in this district.

"You're bringing a chess game?" I say a bit confused.

He looks down and shrugged. "Why not?" he says.

"District 7 I give you your tributes! Fey, Mihael, and the unborn fetus!"

The pregnant girl gives me a look of anger, and then strolls to the justice building.

 **So now we know why Calliope/Kimiko is here. Opinions?**

 **Fave Tribute this chapter?**

 **Did you like Georgina this time around?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	15. Calico and Jackson

**Brandon Meadows-Time Traveler**

"Rachel you need to tell us everything you know about this Calliope chick." says Addison intently.

"I told you her name was Kimiko."

"That's obviously not her fucking name dingbat." says Marissa "Her ex is sitting right here."

This whole thing got super complicated. Calliope was one of my best friends growing up. Me, Calliope, and Ryder (Addison's future son. Maybe.) were always together. However the reaping of our 17th year caused for complication. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

-Flash back-

"Welcome to the reaping of the 247th Hunger Games District 1!"

"Man she gets worse every year." says Ryder as Calliope chuckles. I didn't mind Shalissa. Her mom is Georgina, and she's hella popular. Not as popular as her daughter though. Or I guess right now maybe she is?

"Remember, this year anyone can volunteer. Any age, any gender, anyone." It was a twist that sent the 19 year olds who never got to go into the arena reeling.

She walked over to the stage and began to dig into the bowl. "Calliope Joyce."

That was the name that changed everything. District 1 hadn't brought home a Victor in a while. It had been sad actually watching the games be dominated by the kids from 4 and 2. The closest we had was a girl named Dior Jameson. She placed second that year against Calypso Perkins. That guy was a beast!

"I VOLUNTEER!" screamed a random male voice, and the next thing we knew Calliope's Dad was walking to the stage. There was a lot of crying, and a lot of screaming, and a lot of impact on our community. Her dad was well known, and loved by everyone.

-End flashback-

"Fast forward a couple of weeks and the female tribute from two threw her shoe at the mine before the games even started. I still don't know why that's legal."

"Don't worry. In our games it won't be." says Marissa "Weak ass move."

We sit there in silence as we take in the events that just happened. We don't know what Calliope's plan is.

 **Calliope Joyce-Brandon's Ex Girlfriend(** _ **From the future)**_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a major bust. There is no way I'll be able to get to Addison now. That stupid bitch. She's a monstrosity...a freak of nature. If it wasn't for that stupid twist. What the hell is Brandon doing here?! I love Ryder as much as the next guy. That's not a reason to come mess up all the time effecting stuff I've done. Sacrifices have to be made._

 _I'm going to kill her….actually I'm not. Why let her get off easy? I'm going to make her suffer. Make her suffer like I have. Just you wait Addison low. Wait for the games to get started. When they start in the Arena, they will surely start in this your life._

 _xoxo,_

 _Calliope_

 **Jackson Taylor-District 8 Male Tribute**

Well. Here we are. Reaping day. Another cold example of how much our society sucks. I mean let's think about the concept of a Hunger Games for a minute. People send children. CHILDREN, in to fight to the death because of something our Grandparents did over 200 years ago. Why not send adults in? They seem to be the problem.

I stare at the world from the library that we have in District 8. There is a special window that if you're lucky enough to get the table..you can people watch the hell out of the street. It's one of my favorite pass times. Besides reading alone. It's always been intricate. You'd be surprised the things people do when they think no one is watching.

Like that guy that is standing directly across from the library waiting to cross the street. You probably wouldn't notice him in crossing, but I am fully aware that he's staring at the 16 year olds ass standing next to him. She's cute, but he has to be at least 50. Freaking pervs in our district man.

I look down at the book that is in my lap. It's a book on mystery and excitement. A book on everything I want in my life. A book where I hope that I will one day be able to live in such a way the main character lives.

This library is kind of the shit. It has a ton of books from the dark ages. They recovered them with pro-Capitol book covers, but they are all the same. Current book I'm reading is about a Wizard who is fighting an evil sorcerer who somehow beat him as a baby? My question, is why didn't the evil one just throw the child out the window? I mean he was a freaking baby.

I sit there and continue to people watch when I see the guy that was staring at the 16 year old girl and her ass, as he leans over and acts like he bumps into her for the excuse of touching her butt.

I read the book until it's about 10 minutes until the reapings, as I walk down the square I bump into several people. I then bump into Eric and James as I am checking in for the reapings.

Eric is the sweet and funny one in our group. He's never bored, and when you're around him you're never bored. It's one of the few times that I actually like people.

James is snarky and kind of cynical like me. He sees the world for what it is, but at the same time it has the same innocence that I don't have. He isn't veiled to what the world is like Eric is however.

"Hey buddy!" says Eric "I'm nervous about the reapings, how about you?"

"I'm pretty indifferent." I say. This is my last reaping.

"Well none the less the works is starting." says James as we walk towards the 18 year old section.

 **Calico Shinnings- District 8 Female Tribute**

You hear about that girl that dropped water filled balloons on the Principal's head? Or the girl that stunk up the girls bathroom on the second floor of the school with a stink bomb? Well that was me. Calico Shinnings.

I'm the residential troublemaker of District 8. Nothing goes over my head, but I go over everyone else! I'm proud of my pranks...though I don't think I can see my parents being as big of a fan as me. Nodi and Denim are great, but they like to keep their lectures at a long one you feel me?

They normally go something like this.

Mom: "Calico, I'm all for you sharing your feelings and expressing yourself, but can we find different ways?"

Then my absolute favorite from my Dad.

Dad: "Nodi, I'm tired. Get my a beer please."

Pretty much how my life has been run up until now.

"MOM I'M GOING TO THE REAPINGS!" I scream as I head down to the door.

"CALICO! WAIT!" screams Nodi from the other room.

She walks into the room with a huff and a puff. She looks a little distressed and a little upset all at the same time. Which is weird. My mom is the all Panemican hippie.

"Calico, please do me a favor and don't cause a scene at the reaping." says Nodi.

"Of course not Nodi! It's like you don't know me!"

I stroll out of the house with a smile, because I totally plan on fucking that shit up.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

I walk out onto the stage after being warned that they have a District troublemaker. I feel like I'm some important person! There is body guards all around me, and people are staring at me like I'm some celebrity and that they have concern for me! Something that I don't feel often…

"Hello you grimy little Factory workers of District 8!" I say into the microphone. "I'd like to take a minute to thank you for your gracious acceptance of my being here. Now I'll pause so you can thank me for being the only fabulous thing here."

They stare at me confused like "is this lady serious?" Hell yeah I'm serious. I'm a blessing to these people.

As I receive my thanks from the audience after a really long pause I begin to go over the usual mumbo jumbo. "Ladies first!"

As I walk over to the the bowl a young girl steps out of the 16 year old sections and hurls water balloons at me from the ground! She then throws baby powder in the air, and it sticks to me and my hair!

"OH MY GOSH MY HAIR. MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR."

The little girl roars with laughter and finds it absolutely hilarious that she has ruined a perfectly great fucking hair day.

"You there. Little classless mother fucker." I say "What is your name."

"Calico Shinnings!" she says smiling.

I reach into the bowl and pull out a girls name. On the slip of paper is the name _Allyson Burns_.

"What a coincidence. That's the name I just drew!" I say smiling. She looks scared as she walks up to the stage.

"Have fun dying you cow-" I cough "I mean, bless your heart." I say with the fakest smile I can muster.

Now for the boys. I walk over to the boys bowl and then turn to the guard.

"Why are you not traveling with me idiot. Get in front of me now."

He does so as I dig my hand into the bowl. "Jackson Taylor."

"Freaking shit." says a boy as he walks over from the 18 year old section.

He travels to the back of the stage without introducing himself and walks to the Justice building. Little bitch girl tries to follow but I trip her down the stairs. The audience laughs at her. Haha, who is the clown now you fool!

 **Alecto Snow-President of Panem**

It was a rather unfortunate accident. One day Brennedy was fine, and the next she fell down the stairs. One Gamemaker down and the games hasn't even started. Usually it takes at least until the blood bath.

"So Ms..Joyce." I say as I'm looking at her file

"Oh you can call me Calliope." she says sweetly.

"Ms. Joyce." I say again. We are not on speaking terms. "Your file is anything but mediocre. I think that in our current state and our current situation you'd be the perfect replacement for Brennedy at the Gamemakers area of my franchise."

She smiles.

"Perfect." she says "And what a shame the circumstances that I've been hired on for. I do hope her leg gets better." she says with a weird smirk.

She gets up and leaves the room. I text Rachel and let her know the good news.

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS SO MUCH FUN.**

 **Who was your fave tribute?**

 **What do you think of Calliope's new plan?**

 **What do you think her applying at the Capitol Research lab as a assistant game maker will do?**


	16. Sebastian and Maize

**Addison Low- Victor of the 225th Games**

"Guys we have a problem." says Rachel indicating to her cell phone. On it is a text message from the President. It says that Calliope is going to be our new Gamemaker assistant.

I look at Rachel confused about the problem, and then it slaps me in the face like a brick wall.

"CALLIOPE CAN'T BE IN OUR GAMEMAKERS!" I say

Not that we have any choice in the matter. We just create the arena, and it's a damn good arena I might add. I'm really proud of all the work that Rachel, Marissa, and I have put into this to make it work.

"There we go. Lightbulb. Princess had a lightbulb." says Rachel rolling her eyes.

"Well this is great. Who's the gamemaker who wussed out?" says Marissa

"Brennedy apparently hurt himself." says Rachel with a lot of resentment.

"That means she's mine…" says Marissa

We all look at each other. What's Calliope's end goal in this? Why is she doing this and messing with me so much? I understand she lost her Dad to the games, but I didn't force him to volunteer..

"So we just put her on cleanup duty for everything? We can't let her touch our arena. Especially with how interactive it is." says Marissa

"That would work fine if she was just a Gamemaker, but she's an assistant. She has to be hands on." says Rachel

"So one of us is always on Calliope duty." I say "We make sure that she isn't up to no good."

Rachel puts her hand to her nose, and I instantly know what she's doing. So I put my index finger to my nose as Marissa is looking complexed and confused.

"Marissa you have first watch!" says Rachel

"You can't do a District 1 thing to decide that!" says Marissa

"It's pretty universal actually." I say

"You guys both suck." says Marissa as she strolls over to the couch. "the Reapings are already on District 9. Let's finish this up."

 **Sebastian Brundyn-District 9 Male Tribute**

"Truth or dare?" says Lara as a group of my friends and I sit in a circle.

"Dare." I say smiling slyly.

"I dare you to go into the middle of the square and twerk."

"Done." I say as I get up.

I walk over to the square and look around. There are more people there than normal due to the reapings, and how we all had off work for the day. It's my last reaping today, so I guess twerking could be considered a nice celebration of sorts.

I walk to the very middle, and stand in a squatting position. People are stopping and staring wondering what I'm doing. I'm always doing something crazy, and people know me for it. I'm the happy go lucky kid.

I begin to shake my butt up and down, up and down, up and down. Lots of people in the street stop and stare. Stop and laugh.

"Seb, you're crazy!" says the old woman that runs the bakery in our district.

I stop shaking my rump, and give her a nice wink. She smiles and blushes and I stroll back to the group.

"I cannot believe you just did that." says John

John is my best friend. He's the complete opposite of me, and most people are confused as to how we get along. I'm also really good at getting him into really awkward situations, which he hates but one day he'll thank me for.

"John truth or dare. Dare ok!" I ask, or more tell.

"Wait, I didn't say dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Lara."

He starts to blush and becomes embarrassed. He's had the biggest crush on Lara since we were 12. It's the year of our last reapings, and what better way to celebrate than with a little smootchy from his crush?

He looks at me angry, but I merely shrug.

"You can chicken out, but remember that I can chose something else for you to do, and I can think of a lot worse things to do than kissing a pretty girl Johnny boy." I say with a wink.

He rolls his eyes and tries to hide his grin, and leans in. Lara grabs his face and brings him in for a nice long kiss.

They separate and everyone in our group applauds. John and I fist bump. The bells go off, and we all make our way to the reapings.

 **Maize Quinou-District 9 Female**

I walk around the square as I make my way over to the place where we check into the reapings. There is a big group of kids from my school sitting in a circle. They're the "it" crowd of District 9.

I don't get to go to school often. I'm constantly working in the fields to provide for my family. I don't get to school often, so when I do I'm normally looked at as weird.

I honestly think they're just intimidated by me. I'm toned from always working in the fields, and though I might not have the most smarts as far as books go. I sure do know how to handle myself as far as street smarts.

"Corn girl?"

I turn to see a little girl that I helped in the fields the other day with a bully. She's called me corn girl due to how similar my name is the spanish word Maiz. Meaning corn.

"What's up Jelena?"

"I'm scared for the reapings. What if I get picked?! This is my first year in and and I don't want to have to fight people and and this is just really scary and-"

I grab her hands in mine, and I calm her down. She has a bit of a stutter which is what led to the bullies in the first place.

"Listen, Jelena. You're fine. You'll be ok. I promise."

She looks at me like she's trying to decide if she trust me.

"Ok.." she says.

The bell goes off and I start walking with Jelena to the check in desk. I told her I would help her with this being her first one and all.

We get to the check in desk when that big group of kids runs up and bumps into Jelena knocking her over.

"Are you serious?" I say

"Oh, did I do that? My bad." says Sebastian Brundyn.

He's nice enough, but still needs to watch where he's going.

We check in and head to our separate sections.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

The worst part of this, being in District 9, is that I have to return home soon. I won't be a part of these games anymore. My time will be over. Forever. I think I might cry.

My phone buzzes and I look down at the screen. It's from an unknown number. Something tells me I should answer it though.

"Hello?" I say

"Yes Georgina, this is Madame Snow, Calissa had an accident, you'll be doing game interviews. Congrats."

There's a click in the phone and she's gone. My jaw slacked open. BITCHES I'M HERE TO STAY.

This is my chance.

"Ms. Climated?" I turn to see the little assistant they have, she's power hungry and constantly trying to steal my job. Bitch you can't out Georgina, Georgina.

I realize she's saying I'm running late and I walk onto the stage. I flip my hair, because now it's time for my big announcement.

"People of District 9. You'll see me in the interview too!" they all cheer and shout my name as I bask in my attention.

"Boys first!"

I walk over to the bowl and dig around in the bowl. I pull out a single envelope and I read the name loud.

"Sebastian Brundyn."

There is a loud gasp, and there was a lot of people crying. Talk about being liked. Still no one is screaming his name and giving him my attention.

He makes his way over to the stage and I let him introduce himself.

"My name is Sebastian. Call me Seb, but I'm ready to charm my way through these games." he winks at the crowd, and walks back to the back of the stage.

"Girls next"

I walk over to the bowl and draw a name out.

"Maize Quinou."

This girl is named after corn? What the hell? She makes her way over to the stage and grabs the microphone.

"My name is Maize...I'm ready to play."

We walk to the back and join Sebastian, and we make our way to the justice building.


	17. Cheyenne and Marin

**Marissa Vixon-Victor of the 224th Game**

"That District 9 male is someone to watch for. He's likeable." says Addison as she stares at the screen.

"Well good thing we aren't mentors. Above all else, this weird ass situation we're in. The fact some bitch from the future is here to ruin your life, besides the fact we seem to be the only person with a brain. We're still the Gamemakers. We still give scores. We still built this arena from our own minds!" Rachel says

"Ok. Listen up inspiration station," I say because I have no patience for her nonsense. " We have a serious problem. I have a plan to take out this Calliope chick. It's risky though, and Brandon" I say staring towards him. "you'll have a lot of work to do."

"Ok...What's the plan?" he says.

"I need someone undercover. Someone needs to start playing offensive. All we've been is playing into her hand over and over. We all won the games guys. It's time to suck it up and start using the skills we were trained to have."

"You're right." says Addison. "My Dad is leader of the District 1 mafia. Some little bitch from the future isn't going to mess with me."

"About fucking time." I say smiling

"Undercover?.." says Brandon confused.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "You're getting back together with her again dumbass. Addison you're single and ready to mingle again."

Addison shrugs. "We need to figure out how to get her back to the future."

"Guys about that…" says Brandon.

"Time traveling isn't something that you get to do later in the future...I was able to because I have connections. However, you do it without a warrant...it's punishable by death."

"So what's the big deal? You had permission right?" says Addison

He stares down as he looks sad at the floor.

"Fucking hell Brandon!" I say

"What was I supposed to say?! 'Hey, I'm going to the future so my best friends dad can come back to life'?"

We all stare at each other questionably. This just became extremely fucked up.

 **Cheyenne Grimes-District 10 Female Tribute**

Once upon a time...there was a Princess. She was naive. She was innocent. She was pure. She loved life, she loved the happiness and simplicity of it. She was always able to find something that made her happy. Even in the darkest time she was able to bounce back...because that's who she was. She lived in her kingdom with family as the people grew to love her.

The Princess went to school just like any other person in her kingdom. Education was important. She needed to be fit for the throne when her father passed.

One day on a stormy day, there was a breach in the castle. The evil sorcerer that was after the Princess and her family for years was finally able to make his attack. The guards were off for the night with their family. The sorcerer soon became the biggest threat ever. The sorcerer made his chaos throughout the castle.

He finally made his way to the Princess's quarters. The Princess begged and begged him to leave. Saying if it's money, or power, or something along those lines she's sure her Dad would give it.

He merely smiled. What I want your father can't give me.

The Princess became pregnant. Constantly reminded of that night. Constantly reminded of the horrors that was exhibited during the siege on the castle. The King sent out a manhunt, but they Sorcerer was never found.

The Princess did her best to find hope in the sense that she would have a child. Someone to poor a lot of positivity in, a lot of love. Then one night another tragedy happened. The baby perished.

My name is Cheyenne Grimes. Though I'm not a Princess I am a mayor's kid. Though I don't have a castle to be stormed on a dark stormy night. I do have a house. The story is something my therapist made me write to cope with my situation. I lost my innocence. I lost my baby. I lost my idea of what little control I had on myself.

I can't explain the feelings that comes from a rape victim, or someone that had a miscarriage. That's something that you have to feel for yourself. Something you have to witness to feel. I pray that you never do. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Today on the reapings I will volunteer for the Hunger Games. This Princess is going to war. When I win, and am able to fund my own search parties. I'll track down the bastard that raped me myself, and slit his throat.

 **Marin Livida-District 10 Male Tribute**

I stare at her as she paces her room. It looks like she's rehearsing for something, but I don't know what it is. I lost my ears in her house the night of the storm. The stupid girl opened the window in an attempt to flee from me, she flooded the microphone.

The camera follows her as she walks to her closet and starts looking in it. Throwing clothes on the bed, holding them up to her torso and hanging them back on the rack after she decided she didn't like them.

She could wear a clown costume and still be beautiful. Cheyenne is the vision of loveliness that walks the earth. She's the perfection that touches everyone's lives bit by bit. I will have her. I will.

"Marin. It's time for breakfast." says my mom.

"Shut up Mom. I'm busy."

She walks in and I flip the screen around and it looks like a book shelf again. I sigh and leave the room. It was just starting to get good.

My parents own a huge ranch. I travel in all of the wealthy social circles. It's where I met her. It's where I met Cheyenne.

"When the reapings are over do you have any plans?" ask my mother

"Yes." she I say.

I plan on going over to the Mayor's house. I have unfinished business.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

I walk out into district 10 square. It's rustically beautiful here...in a dirty...smelly….cowboy kind of way.

I see cows everywhere. I don't like cows. Cows are the most...annoying things ever. Like..what even is the sound "moo" for?

"Hello District 10. Welcome to the Reapings for the 226th Games!" The clap politely. I walk over to the ladies bowl. They should know how I do this.

"Charolette Moyra."

"I volunteer!" well that's new. This is District 10.

"Come on up."

She struts up. The girl is very pretty. You can tell however there is something broken about her. I also can't tell what angle she's trying to pull. It's half sexy and half hardass, and oddly enough it works.

"My name is Cheyenne Grimes." she turns to the crowd. "To the bastard that raped me. You better watch out."

She has a lot of boldness this one.

"Well...then...gentlemen." I say

I walk over to the boys bowl. I reach down into the envelopes and pull out a name. "Marin Livida."

A stocky young man of about average height walks up. He looks petrified and nervous. He can't speak when he gets to the stage. He just stutters and then walks to the back of the stage.

These District reapings have been interesting. Very interesting.

 **Who was your favorite?**

 **What do you think of the connection between the characters?**

 **This is super intense to write, was it believable from Cheyenne's point?**

 **I'm going to be super blasting out the last two reaping chapters. We will have 2 training days. Private Sessions, and then the interview. After that we will have our bloodbath.**

 **I'll be putting up a poll for the favorite tributes after the 12th District is posted. It will have many impacts on who dies, and who you see more of in the story. I'm so excited to get these people going. After the reapings is always the best part of any story.**

 **District 11 next.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	18. Areon and Lillith

**Rachel Callowgwey-225th Hunger Games Victor**

Future boy is everything I despise in a person and more. Not only is he risking his life, but he roped me into a treason case without telling anyone! Do you know how I look in stripes? You never will because I look super hideous.

"You're going to die going back to the future."

"If my plan works I won't have to worry about it." he says

"How is that going to work?" says Marissa a bit irritated. I don't blame her.

"I can't dispose too much about the future. It's dangerous."

He sure can rope people into it though. this sucks. I'm going to die. Actually die because of this asshole.

"I'm done with this situation." I say as I get up and leave the room.

I just need a breather. This has been so high paced the whole entire time. I thought I was just going to have to make a arena, kill some tributes, and get loads of money. Add a time traveler in the mix, and his crazy ex-time traveling girlfriend bitch, and one of the closest things that I have felt to being overwhelmed.

I'm Rachel Callowgwey. I don't do things like this. I don't have emotions!

I walk down to the lobby and sit at the red brick fire place. I stare at the empty fireplace, when someone walks up behind me.

"Hey girl. Long time no see." I turn around see Calliope standing behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here Kimi- I mean Calliope?"

"I need something from you."

"No you don't, I'm not speaking with you."

"Alright well at least give me a hug bye?" she says as she embraces me by force.

"Get off of me!" I scream as I push her off.

I walk back up to the room.

 **Lillith Steele-District 11 Female Tribute**

"How is it my fault the brat fell from the tree?" I ask as I stare at the Orchard supervisor.

"Lillith you were her partner. You're lucky I don't turn you into the Peace keepers."

I stand up and stare at him intently. "Wouldn't want that would we?" I say

I walk to the door and exit the tiny ass room in the Justice Building. The little brat climbed to high, I might have encouraged her, and a crap full of apples almost fell on my head because the little twit fell from the tree.

I walk towards the front door of the Justice building as I head towards the door I turn my head to the infirmary section of the building. The little girl was sitting there with a broken leg. Crying her eyes out. Freaking dramatic.

I walk out and back to the apple orchard. I can't believe we are having to work on Reaping day. As if it isn't enough to have to deal with one of the worst days in all of freaking Panem, but we have to work on it too? I hate this district.

I know a trick though. You stand at the bottom of the tree. You pick one apple and continue to pretend to throw multiple apples in the basket as you stand at the bottom of the latters. After the time to quit for the day comes in you walk by random people's and steal some of their apples. It looks like you used a whole days work to pick apples. Works every time.

I begin to do my half ass work when I see someone trying to steal the apple that I actually picked earlier.

"Woah!" I say "Back up from my apple!"

The little trouble maker jumps back and stares at me.

"What are you going to do about it?!" He says

"I'm going to lay you the fuck out." I say

He weighs his options in his head and turns around and walks off. No one is going to touch my apple. I make it a note though to go steal from him first at the end of the day.

The bells for the reapings sounds and I head off towards the square.

 **Areon Daysend-District 11 Male Tribute**

I read the book that I got from my mother. It's a cool book about a treehouse that can take you places that you've only dreamed of exploring. In all my 13 years I've never had a book that has excited me more.

It's currently in an old country called China. It's so interesting the different cultures. It's a lot like the different cultures that the districts provide.

"What book is that?!" said the PeaceKeeper as he walks by.

I freeze but only for a moment. I can do this.

"It's one my sister wrote sir." It's pretty believable because the cover has been ripped off, and it's beat up pretty bad.

"What's it about then son?"

"A little mouse that decides to help the Capitol after all the cheese was stolen."

The peacekeeper laughs and smiles. "Sounds like a cute story." and he walks off.

That was a close one. I look back at the book. The kids are currently in China helping an emperor out as he can't find his clothes. Turns out the person that sold him the clothes was actually just a con artist and the clothes weren't anything but air.

That was a really crappy ending to a really exciting story. I'm disappointed. I just want something to catch my interest and not disappoint me. Easier said than done, but still.

The bells for the reapings go off as I walk towards the town square. The apple pickers are coming in from the fields. I always feel bad for them. I've never had to work them. Being the age I am, and my family's status in the district I lucked out.

I check into the reapings after I get my blood drawn, and head to the 13 year old sections.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

I'm so sad. This is almost my last reaping. Yet so happy all at the same time. This bitch is going to be the interviewer of the year.

I walk up to the stage and greet the district.

"Hello District 11. Hello!" I say as I smile

'I thank you for coming to the reaping of the 226th Hunger Games, not that you had a choice."

I walk over to the girls bowl and draw a name out. "Lillith Steele."

A girl walks up to the stage. She looks nervous but at the same time hard. She walks up to me and grabs the mic.

"My name is Lillith Steele, and everyone going into these games should watch their apple baskets."

That was such a weird phrase to say..

"Ok. Now the boys."

I walk over over to the boys and grab onto a name.

"Areon Daysend"

A 13 year old walks to the stage. I hate when kids come up here. I mean they are all kids, but especially the young ones. He's holding a book in his hands.

"Don't count me out just yet." he says as he walks down towards the justice building.

 **What did you think of these Tributes?**

 **Who is your favorite?**

 **We are almost done, are you excited?**

 **Also, I had a really intense dream the other day. I'm thinking about writing it as a story. It's kind of a Hunger Games/ The Purge cross over. What do you think? Would you read it if I wrote it out? It's called "The Bell".**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	19. Kolton and Phoibe

**We are finally here! Instead of having the usual Rachel, Marissa, Brandon, and Addison bit I'm going straight into the reapings. We will hear from them after the District 12 reapings in the training days and other things like that after the last Reapings.**

 **Thanks to all who have submitted. I couldn't have asked for better tributes. Be sure to vote on the poll for your favorite tributes. Now without further ado, our tributes Phoibe and Kolton.**

 **Kolton Taas-District 12 Male Tribute**

"Hi ho boys! Off to work we go. We got a lot of coal to mine!"

What's the honest point of mining I think sometimes. We are all poor. We're District 12. Where the only rest from working yourself to death is literally death. Out of all of my days in a week. 6 of them are spent down here in this hell hole that is the mine.

"Kolton are you just as excited as we are?!" says my co worker Austin.

"Oh the happiest." I say

Nothing like catching black lung am I right? I start to mine. Pick ax up, pick ax down.

My boss wander over. "Why did you come in today?" he ask

"Why wouldn't I? I'm scheduled."

"Kolton you know you're in the reapings today. Go home."

"Dad I don't have time for this." I say. "We have a lot to get done, and I'm the only one that bust my ass enough besides you to get us there."

"I can't argue with that son. I love your work ethic, and I agree we wouldn't be the same here without you. You need to go get ready though."

Get ready for the slaughter house. Yeah right. I walk down towards the exit of the mine and climb my way out. I don't like being handed things.

People already mock me due to the fact the boss is my dad, I don't want them to think I'm weaker than I actually am due to me leaving.

I walk down the streets and head towards my front porch to get ready. I change into the nicest clothes that I have and walk back towards the square right as the bell goes off.

 **Phoibe Anthis-District 12 Female tribute**

"I won't believe that until I see the statistics." I tell my teacher as she stares at me in disbelief.

We have been in an argument for the past 30 minutes about the Hunger Games. We are doing a math problem that is said to be true, with percentages of the winning Districts. Those who have had the most wins are higher with the percentile.

I don't agree with them putting District 1 higher than District 2. District 2 is the most fierce district out there.

"I need to see the data Ms. Pellington."

"Phoibe it's only a math problem." she says

"No. It's something you've expressed to me to be true. I will not believe this without proof."

She sighs and begins to open the book the many books of the Hunger Games. In it is a biography of each Victor for the games. I start to look through it and tally for all the 225 games that have happened.

After 45 minutes I've been through the whole book and realize my theory was correct. District two is higher than District 1 in the percentages for the Victors.

"Phoibe are you happy now? All I wanted to know what was the percentages for District 6 and 7."

"5% for district 6, and 8% for District 7." I say as the bell rings.

I quickly get up and leave the room. It's reaping day. I don't think I have anything to worry about. If I'm doing the math correctly I have exactly a 1 in 6000 chance of being picked today. I like those odds.

I walk into my home, and I begin to go through the routine of unpacking my stuff when my mother walks into the room.

"Hello Sweetie. How was math?"

"Proved her wrong again Mom. This woman is obnoxiously inaccurate with her statistics."

My mother laughs. "Just remember to smile and be polite dear. It's how I raised you."

I sigh. "I know Mom."

The bells ring for the Reapings. "That's time sweetie. I'll see you after." I make my way out the door and head to the square.

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort**

The train got incredibly smelly as all the brats have crowded on it now. It's like a frat house in there.

It's nice to get a smell of fresh air. I step out of the train car and begin to walk towards the stage. So much for the fresh air. It's disgusting here. I have never been to district 12. Now I know why their tributes always look so dirty...their District is.

"Hello district 12. As usual Ladieis First!"

I stroll over to the bowl and begin to pull out a name. I pick the envelope and in a nice clear voice I say "Phoibe Anthis."

She looks shocked as she walks up to the stage. She starts to shake and she is mumbling something to herself about being 1 in 6000 I think I heard.

"Now for the boys!" I say as I walk over to the boys.

I dig my hand in the envelope and beging to feel around for the perfect envelope. It's like something that just screams pick me. Something that you don't want to deny. I finally find it and pick it up.

"Kolton Taas"

A tall and well built boy makes his way up to the stage. He wears no emotion on his face as he mounts the steps and then walks to the back of the justice building. He gives me the heeby jeebys.

"District 12. I give you the last tributes of the game! Phoibe and Kolton!"

 **Who was your favorite?**

 **Did it disappoint you to not see the Victors and Brandon in this chapter?**

 **Are you excited the Reapings are FINALLY over?**

 **Remember to vote. Poll should be up by the time you read this chapter. I posted like 200000 chapters today.**


	20. The Parade

**112 reviews? I never thought I'd have this much support writing this story. Guys your support is making it all worth it. So thank you so so much.**

 **Shout out to my homies who review every chapter. You the real MVP.**

 **Aliana Conswayla Attala Ayala- Capitolite**

OHHHH EMMM GEEEEE! I cannot believe we are through with the reapings! I've been waiting for so long...after the career districts it kind of gets boring here in the Capitol.

I flick on the TV and the parade is FINALLY starting. We hear the usual announcement from Elvarina Ecklman before the Parade.

" _Previously on the Hunger Games…._

 _With Georgina going through the Districts and taking their hearts by storm."_

Cue the edit of Georgina getting applauses and the Districts screaming her awesomeness out! Gosh she's so fierce!

" _Everything seemed to be going downhill for that Capitolite once she hit District 8."_

It showed us the scene where that vile little girl ruined her perfectly awesome hair day! I hope she dies first. I really hope she dies first.

" _After that fated visit to the District, Georgina got the call of a lifetime!"_

It showed us when she announced to District 9 that she would be interviewing for the games! That excited everyone in the Capitol! Including myself.

" _Tonight all the tributes are finally here. You get to see them live! It's the parade of The Hunger Games!"_

The logo for the Games comes on and it's a symbol I've never seen before...it's like...a rectangle, and there are little circles protruding from the top of the rectangle.

" _Introducing your host for the evening...Elvarinaaaaa Ecklmannnnnnn!"_

Elvarina struts on to the stage in a dazzling red and blue sequined dress. Her Magenta hair is really brought out by the dress.

"Good evening and welcome to the parade! I'm your host Elvarina Ecklman! Tonight we have an exciting show for you. From an interview to the Gamemakers, to an interview with previous Victors. It's sure to be a night of unexpected fun!"

We get a quick glimpse of the tributes as they flash before us in their outfits for tonight. Some are smiling brightly, others are just staring looking crazy, some aren't smiling at all and look uninvolved.

"First we had an interview with some of our Favorite Victors!"

The screen appears and I see Alexandrite Allberforth, Micah Slay, and Brodie Johnson! I love all of them!

"Alexandrite you'll be mentoring District 1 this year is that correct?"

"I will! It's a shame I won't be able to mentor with Rachel, but it'll be fun none the less." she says with a smile.

"What do you have to say to the people who think that Addison and Rachel are sliding you things about the arena, being as you are all from District 1?"

She chuckles into the microphone and rolls her eyes.

"We haven't shared anything. District 1 doesn't need to cheat to win the games." she says as she eyes Micah sitting next to her.

"I believe shade was just thrown!" says Elvarina fueling the fire.

"I didn't cheat in my games Alexanbitch." says Micah exceptionally irritated.

"Using your surroundings of the arena is nothing to be ashamed about. You're just mad that that punk Aristole got what was coming to him in the final 2!" he says angrily.

"You punk!" says Alexandrite as she stands up in defiance clearly wanting to start a fight.

"Now ladies and gentleman...let's act like one." says Elvarina.

"Now Brodie, you've been awfully quiet." says Elvarina as she looks up to Brodie.

"Well I've never had a lot to say." says Brodie with a smile as he winks at Elvarina.

"Well I know that. What do you think of the tributes this year?"

"I think District 4 is representing this year! I'm excited to see how my tributes do."

"Well it's always a pleasure seeing you guys, I hope you have a great rest of the night and good luck with this years games!"

"Thanks!" says Alexandrite as she flips her hair. "They'll need it." and the old Victors exit the stage.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for! The parade!" says Elvarina!"

The music starts playing and the begin to pour out.

"Representing District 1 we have Paris Bastillion and Atticus Valance. Now this is interesting indeed. Paris seems to be represented as a Diamond Goddess and Atticus is the knight in shining armor. Paris is a favorite here in the Capitol. She was hilarious as she tripped around the stage!"

"Now District 2 is something that is constantly done. Greek Gods. Typical. Although normally the greek gods chosen by the stylist are Athena and Ares. This year however the lovely Meg Dollster is repping the greek Goddess Aphrodite, and Nero is representing as Apollo. Interesting choices, but I don't think it's enough to really rake in the sponsors. The kids will have to rely on their training scores for that."

"District 3 is something that is cool and different. Abigail Magnet and Taro Aka I think we can all agree are not typical tributes. Their chariot was also incorporated in their outfit! The chariot was made to look like a computer, and the tributes as the data! Abigail was decked in a white dress with a bunch of coding written on it. Taro was in a white suit with coding written on it. Not exactly the most creative, but it was definitely cute!"

"District 4 is taking a twist on the mermaid thing. Instead of just being in mermaid costumes. the pair is in mermaid costumes, but in actual water! They are able to breathe in the tank attached to the chariots by artificial gills that are apart of their costumes. For the people upset, don't worry they won't be there for the games! Looking good Berryalise and Dillon!"

"District 5 is up next. We have Tara and Alan are dressed as lighting! The full body suits that they are in light up and flash as they continue down the runway. WOAH! Tara just lifted her arms and joined hands with Alan, LIGHTENING SHOT OUT OF THEIR HANDS TOWARDS THE SKY! HOW AWESOME IS THAT?!"

"District 6 is up next! Now we all know District 6 is focused on transportation. However I didn't see this coming! Castalia and Barend pushed a red button and their chariot takes off the ground! they are flying around the audience and high fiving the audience! Now that was made for an exciting entrance!"

"District 7 is known for its lumber! The tributes are wearing clothes that are made to look like bark. Been there, done that. It's sad as heck. Especially coming in after a entrance like District 6. I guess the one thing that will make District 7 memorable is that they have a little sproutling in the oven!"

"District 8 is up next. That trouble maker Calico and her District partner Jackson are dressed up by clowns. Their stylist said that because of Calico's little stunt they thought it would be funny to shoot water out of their costumes! They're dressed as targets, and out of the very middle of their target comes the water! Interesting. Not really District representing, but interesting."

"District 9 is up next. Now we have a crowd favorite here with Sebastian. What a heartthrob! I wish you could hear the crowd going wild here Panem as this popular hunk is entering the arena. His partner Maize is failing in comparison, but hey. She gets to stand next to Seb and that's all that matters. They're dressed as a more modern and less gothic version as grim reapers. If that's at all possible. I guess knowing how to use a sickle is everything!"

"District 10! Now this is always one of my favorites. They have so many options as they live in District 10. The tributes of this District are dressed as War Horses! That is the coolest thing ever! They don't have 4 legs or anything folks, but they sure do have a powerful mane and the blind fold on! Their skin is painted silver! Cheyenne looks stunning! Marin...well...your stylist did the best they could."

"District 11 is up next and they're dressed as...apples? I guess they took Lillith a little too serious with her phrase she said at her reapings. Areon looks all the more NOT excited about his costume. Kid you should fake it until you make it!"

"Lastly we have District 12. We have seen so many cool things from District 12..and this isn't one of them. As the two tributes travel from the the runway stark naked, well...it's not much to compare. Must be cold outside huh Kolton? Phoibe...you look really uncomfortable here.."

"We'll shall be right back after this commercial break! We will have an interview with our gamemakers before the night is over!"

OHHHH EMMMMM GEEEEEE! I LOVED THOSE COSTUMES SO MUCH. Sebastian is so dreamy. Paris was fierce! Cheyenne was a warrior princess! I liked the twist with District 6 as well! They flied! Flied! This is going to be the best games ever. I just wish I wasn't grounded and had to stay in and not ACTUALLY be there. Something about failing calculus. You'd think I'm actually going to major in something in college. Mrs. degree for me all the way.

"Welcome back! I'm your host Elvarina! Hello and welcome our Gamemakers Addison Low, Rachel Callowgwey, and Marissa Vixon!"

The three girls who make my life so much better walk onto the screen!

"Hello Panem!" says Rachel as she waves.

The girls make their ways to the stool and are eagerly awaiting their questions.

"Girls! What can you tell me about the arena?!"

"Well Elvarina our basis of the games is something called Legos." says Addison

"These little shits are going to make it the most incredible games yet!" says Marissa as she holds up a lego. It's the rectangle with the circles!

"All we can say is that we will have A LOT more control on the games this year." says Rachel with a wink.

"Well there you have it folks! Thanks for joining us tonight Panem!" says Elvarina as she looks into the camera. "this is Elvarina Ecklman signing off!"

She walks off the stage and I'm left staring at the screen in absolute wonder.

 **What did you think of the costumes?**

 **You have a little more piece of the arena, Any predictions?**

 **I'm reopening the poll. Go for it folks!**

 **Also, check out my boy Ansley's SYOT! "The 25th Annual Hunger Games: District Betrayal"**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	21. Training Day 1

**120 REVIEWS OMG. YOU'RE PERFECT.**

 **JMS2 as a pretty good story called "** **125th Hunger Games: Separate but Equal". Check it out!**

 **Berryalise Morgan-District 4 Female**

"So you have this whole mysterious dark type thing going on." I say to Dillon as I stare him up and down. "Tell me. Why so mysterious?" I say as I put on my seductive voice.

"Your tricks might work on your clients, but I think you forget that I live with Leila." Dillon says plainly as we sit in the upper loft of our District 4 suite in the training center.

I can't believe the treatment we've gotten. The beds are extra plush, and the showers...oh my word the showers are absolutely perfect! I've never been in a place this nice.

It's almost kind of nice of the Capitol in a way. None of the non-career districts would ever have this lavish treatment that we are getting. The week before they go into the slaughter though it's comfort city.

"Alright wimps gather round." says Tidal as her and Brodie enter the rooms.

"As you know today is training day." says Brodie as he sits down on the couch next to Dillon. He's done a pretty good job of avoiding me after a...misunderstanding.

"What's the plan we told you two about?" says Tidal as she plops down next to me.

"Be really fucking good at the things we do." I say "So we can impress the careers."

"Dillon where will you be?"

"I'll be at the tridents."

"Berry?"

"I'll be at the tomahawks. Even though I'd rather be at the tridents…" I say rather bitterly.

They told us we should have separate skills so they keep us around as long as possible.

"Alright, let's head down there then!" says Tidal

"Oh please! You can't walk us down there. That's like having your mom walk you to class on the first day of school!"

Tidal and Brodie look at each other but then shrug and they wish us luck as they walk to the living room to put on their favorite Capitol program.

Dillon and I take the elevator down to the bottom floor. As we go down we run into the tributes from 8.

"You're the whore right?" says the District 8 girl

"Excuse me?" I say turning to her

"A whore is a girl who sleeps around for money. Pass around the hoo-hah for the moo-lah. You understand my question now?"

I look at her surprised at the amount of audacity she had talking to me. I mean I'm obviously not as trained as the other careers, but there is no way in hell she knows that. This is it. I look at Dillon and nod. The moment we prove our worth to the alliance.

We turn around and pin both tributes up against the wall.

"I might be a whore, but I know at least 56 ways to kill you from this position alone. Count your days sweetheart. They're numbered."

We release the tributes right as the elevator opens and we walk out like nothing happened at all.

 **Sebastian Brundyn-District 9 Male Tribute**

"Now remember absolutely no contact with any of the other tributes until the games. At 12 o clock lunch will be served and you will need to meet in the lobby…"

I stop listening. It's the same damn speech I've heard on the television every year. I'm still so confused as to how I'm here. It's confusing, and definitely something that I wasn't ready for. I think at my reaping I played it off.

My goal was to come across as a player, but not exactly someone who was a straight out threat. Maybe someone that when you look at all the tributes with the stats next to them that you would expect to get to the top 10. That's my goal.

In reality I completely plan on charming the females to do exactly what I want.

I snap back into reality and notice people are moving around, so I begin to look around. I notice the District 2 girl staring at me, so I give her a wink and blow a fake kiss.

She rolls her eyes, but there is a smirk on her face as she walks over to me and invites me to the bow and arrow section.

"So, what do you do?" she ask

She does realize that I'm not a career district right?

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest. I'm pretty handy though." I say giving her a wink. She punches my arm playfully.

"Ms. Dollster, we will have to ask you to refrain from punching Mr. Brundyn."

She looks over to the Gamemaker and apologizes, and as she looks over to me she rolls her eyes.

"I won't lie to you, they sent me to scout you. They're interested in having you on the team."

That comes as a shock. Me? Why me? Did I stand out that much.

"We're only bringing two on though. Each of us picked someone. You're just the lucky contestant I picked. So don't disappoint me." she says as she shoves an bow and arrow in my hand.

I don't even know how to string this. I think she sees my frustration and confusion, because she helps string it and shows me how to set it up.

"Alright. Now you just aim and shoot."

I aim the best I possibly know how in the brief 5 minutes I've spent learning this and fire. It doesn't hit the bullseye, but it hits on the circle outside of it.

"Impressed." she says "I'll bring them the results. You just keep putting that weapon to good use."

"Shouldn't be too hard. I had a great teacher." I say with a wink as she walks away. She pretended to be unimpressed but I saw her grin.

 **Paris Bastillion-District 1 Female**

"Alright, let me know your findings." I say as we gather again in the center of the room.

"The District 9 boy is excellent with bows and arrows." says Meg as she begins to blush.

Dear lord. This is the Hunger Games. Not the bachelor.

"District 5 boy was a bust." says Atticus as he looks slightly disappointed.

"District 8 girl is a scraper." says Berryalise as she spins the tomahawk in her hand, she has a couple of moments where it looks like she might cut herself, but if you aren't closely watching you wouldn't notice.

"District 9 girl was a total bust." I say

"We didn't see anyone we felt worth scouting." says Nero as he motions to Dillon.

Well I guess that is that. District 8 girl and District 9 boy.

"Can we let the District 8 bitch who is in charge of this alliance? Cause I have a problem with the way she talks to me." says Berryalise.

"Settle it in the arena." I say

"Who died and made you Princess of the careers."

I turn around and slam my shoulder into her chest. She falls back in pain.

"Everyone listen up. I might have pretended to be a little twit as I was reaped, but I promise I will slit anyone of your throats if you cross me in that arena. I'm leading the pack this year. If you have a problem with it, there is the fucking door." I say in my most authoritative voice.

No one seems to doubt or question anything that I say.

I look to Nero and Dillon. "Go tell our new recruits the good news." as they walk over to the two new tributes that are enlisted in our alliance.

 **Addison Low-Victor of the 225th games**

"HOLY SHIT THAT DISTRICT 1 BITCH IS FIERCEEEEE." says Marissa as we watch through a one way mirror.

She is. Makes me proud to be a district 1.

"So why did you two bring me here?" says Calliope impatiently.

"Because we don't trust your bitchass. So you're stuck with us until we decide what to do with you." says Marissa.

"Plus your assistant Gamemaker, and assistants are to be seen and not heard." says Rachel as she flips her hair.

"Whatever." says Calliope as she stares at the model for the arena.

"Any ideas from what you see?" I ask plainly

She looks up at me surprised, and almost happy. She quickly changes her face.

"I don't like the concept as a whole." she says bitterly.

Whatever. She'll totally have a lot to say during the games. I'm just excited to see the private sessions.

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Alliances**

 **The Brat Pack (Careers)-Paris/Atticus/Nero/Meg/Berryalise/Dillon/Calico/Sebastian**

 **I will have more, the careers are just essential to any HG story.**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Was Calico to brass? I thought it was funny when I was writing.**

 **Thoughts on who you think who will align?**

 **Let me know!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	22. Training day 2

**So it seems as each chapter is posted, less and less reviews happen...am I doing something wrong? Let me know.**

 **Cheyenne Grimes-District 10 Female**

I can't stop looking at her. She's glowing. Absolutely glowing. The girl from District 7 is standing next to the survival station as she is trying to learn how to build a fire. She's not the most skilled, but from what I can see she's on the right track.

I watch her for about five minutes until finally she gets up. She walks towards me in a heat of confrontation and ask, "Is there a problem? Or would you rather take a picture instead." she says as she poses for me sarcastically.

"It's just that…"

"Just that what? I'm pregnant? Yeah, I know that honey. Nothing too surprising about that." As she indicates to her stomach that looks like there is a basketball in her shirt.

"Well..yes, but that isn't exactly it."

As if something clicked in her head her face softened.

"You're the rape victim aren't you?"

Great. Is that what I'm known as? I wanted to come across ballsy and in your face. Instead I'm the victim of a rape. Victims don't last long in the arena.

"Were you...you know.."

"Yes. I lost it at 22 weeks."

She looks down in the ground upset and holds her belly. She begins to rub it, and then she smiles.

"Want to feel him kick?" she ask

I smile as I place my hand on her lower stomach. It's comforting to feel the kick of a baby after I felt it so many times. The kick was subtle.

"Do you have names picked out?"

"I really like the name Ellory." says the District 7 girl.

"That's a cute name." I say with a smile. "So I don't have to keep calling your pregnant chick, and you can stop calling me rape victim...My name is Cheyenne."

"My name is Fey."

"It's very nice to meet you."

We stare at each other briefly and it's almost like we just kind of know that we will be allies in the arena. It's definitely something that I can see getting us farther..I also have this strange need to protect this girl.

"So...are you really psychic?" I ask. She laughs.

"Absolutely not."

 **Abigail Magnet-District 3 Female**

I stare at my reflection in the sword that I'm holding. It's ridiculous to have a weapon that will only get bloody this shiny first of all. Second of all...I just noticed my right ear is slightly higher than my left. As if I wasn't already enough of a freak.

The trainer that I was with quickly pinned me down on the ground as I get distracted by my reflection.

"You were doing great until you got distracted Abigail." he said.

I shrug it off. I'm not worried. I'm probably going to die in the blood bath anyways.

"Abbey try again! You'll get it!" screams Taro in an overly excited voice. I smile as I stare at him. He's a piece of home, and an entertaining one at that. He's always doing something silly, or saying something about magic that makes me smile. It's nice to know I have a friend here.

"I think that's enough with the swords.." I say as I walk off the mat. "Let's decide where we are going next."

Me and Taro wander around the training center. We see the female tributes from 10 and 7 are in an alliance. Which I think it's really stupid considering the one from 7 looks like she could pop at any second.

The careers this year are huge! Not in size really...but in numbers. That Paris girl is definitely someone that I will look out for in the arena. She's not the ditzy stupid one that she made herself out to be when she first volunteered. I thought it would be the same situation with the girl from 2...but nope. What you see is what you get. Nero is something of a beast, but he lacks in the sense that he doesn't try very hard. Atticus doesn't know what the hell he is doing, but they don't seem to realize that quite yet. The district 4 girl is fierce…but something is off about her as well. She's almost trying to hard to be talented at everything, and her district partner is quiet and weird.

"Abbey I think I'm going to go try the swords again." says Taro as he walks towards the mat.

I continue to look around at the equipment that is set out before me..it's all so barbaric.

"Let's lay out a thousand weapons so these kids can choose what their favorite to kill others with is!"

I can just see it playing out like that.

As I continue to browse the different ways to kill my fellow tributes, I run into a station that does catch my eye. The sling shot.

"Not a very common station Ms. Magnet." says the instructor

"I'm not a very common girl." I say as I pick up the slingshot to feel it out in my hands.

I pick up one of the stones that they have laid out for us and place it in the launcher. There are a number of targets at various distances throughout the arena. I decide to shoot for one of the targets somewhere in the middle.

I pull back the launcher and I do my best to aim. I let the weapon sling, and I hit the target on the second ring of the bullseye.

"Very promising Ms. Magnet." says the instructor.

I smile. Maybe I might have a shot at this.

 **Mihael Reeves-District 7 Tribute**

I stare at the tributes as I am trying to decide on who to align with. It's a complicated process. I decided on a perfect strategy to decide who to align with as well.

I use a game of chess to see how to the player thinks. I feel there is a direct representation of how this player will play in the games to how they play with the board.

I've played with all the careers, and none of them are strategic with the exception of the boy from 2 and the girl from 1.

I am about to wrap up the board and go to the survival station when the boy from 12 walks up to me.

"Mind if I give this a try?" he ask.

I sigh. District 12 is not a district I would think to be very strategic, but it's pointless to make enemies this early on.

"Sure!" I say.

He sits across from me and we begin our game.

Thirty minutes later I sit there and realize this kid is not a joke. He knows exactly what he's doing, and he for sure knows how to play this game.

"Listen...Kolton." I say

"Yes, I'll be in an alliance with you. I also want the guy from 8."

I look at him surprised. How did he know what I was going to ask?

"8! Come here!" he calls out

"My name is Jackson." he says as he strolls over to us.

"Would you want to be in an alliance with me and District 7 here?"

"My name is Mihael." I say

"Would you like to be in an alliance with me and Mihael?" he ask

Jackson looks like he's contemplating our offer. Then shrugs.

"Sure thing!" he says.

"Great. What weapons are you guys good at?" ask Kolton

"I'm pretty good with small knives!" I say

"I've been working with a machete" says Jackson

"I'm sticking with a pickax." says Kolton.

We all stare at each other and then decide to go see how the others do with their desired weapon. We aren't awful really...just not career worthy.

"Pray for an average score tomorrow." says Jackson.

 **Calliope Joyce-Time Traveling Ex/Current girlfriend of Brandon Meadows**

My phone buzzes and I look down and smile. It's from Brandon. He's been sending me a lot of stuff recently. It's been really nice us becoming close again. I pull out my diary and I begin to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Everything is going according to plan. I'm in the Gamemaker's chambers literally everyday. Operation "fuck up Addison's life" is in full effect. I'm just excited I get to be apart of it._

My phone buzzes again and it's another text from Brandon...and he asked me out!

 _TOTAL CHANGE OF SUBJECT DIARY. BRANDON JUST ASKED ME OUT. I can't believe this is happening again. I'm so excited I don't even know what to do!_

I realize I should probably respond...I pull out my phone and say "Yes ;) of course!"

" _Great. Pick you up at 8-B"_

I pull up my computer as I set my diary to the side and pull up the camera I bugged Rachel with when I hugged her last time in there lobby. She hung the jacket in a perfect spot to view the rest of the complex. Addison and Marissa are currently sitting on the couch in a conversation..and Rachel is shoving cookie dough in her mouth because she thinks no one is watching.

I turn on the audio and begin to listen to what they're saying.

"Are you excited about the private sessions tomorrow?" ask Addison

"I'm excited, but I'm not expecting much. Not after the last couple of days anyways." says Marissa as she flips the channel for a reboot of how training has been going for the tributes.

"I think it'll be fun!" says Rachel as she whips around the corner.

"Wait...Calliope has to come to that to then. I don't trust her with our arena." says Marissa.

"This just got significantly less fun." says Rachel

I close the laptop and lean back onto my bed. I'm ready to make my move. Now it's just about the opportunity.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Excited for the private sessions?**

 **Who do you think will have the highest score?**

 **Calliope Predictions?**

 **Who is your fave alliance?**

 **Alliance update**

The careers-Atticus/Paris/Meg/Nero/Berryalise/Dillon/Calico/Sebastian

Nerd Herd-Abigail/Taro

Baby Momma Drama-Cheyenne/Fey

Chess Masters-Mihael/Jackson/Kolton

 **Sound off in the comments!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	23. The Private Sessions

**Rachel Callowgwey-Victor of the 223rd Games**

Well. It's finally here. We are no officially doing our first job as Gamemakers other than building the arena. Marissa, Addison, Stupid Phycho Future Bitch, and I walk into the training room. The memories that are here with this. The victory I knew that I would receive. The victory Marissa knew she would receive. I think we've all kind of accepted Addison's win was luck, but we don't mention that.

The tributes are sitting in a group in the middle of the room as we walk towards them to explain how today will work.

"Hello Tributes." I say in a professional tone. "Today is your private sessions."

"Each one of you will meet with the four of us in here by yourselves. You will show us your skill and you will have another special task." says Addison in an equally professional tone.

"You shitheads get to play with toys today." says Marissa. Gosh, can she ever have a filter?

"You'll have 15 minutes to show us your skill, and another 15 minutes to experiment with one of the big twist that we have this season called legos. They hold a special part of the arena, and you will need to know how to use them in order to succeed. Your score will be a calculation of how well you can build with your lego, and the creativity behind the reason you built it." I say

Marissa walks over to a huge pile of legos that we set aside for the tributes. These legos aren't ordinary though. The things you build come to life. I watch the tributes faces as they switch from confusion to awe as Marissa builds a shiny new sword right in front of them.

"You will have 15 minutes to wow us with your intellect...not that I think that's possible." says Marissa. "And no hurting one another just yet. Yes District 1 bitch I'm talking to you."

The girl blushes as she was just addressed by the head Gamemaker...well. One of them.

"You have 15 minutes….now! Calliope do your job."

She presses the stop watch and the timer began to go. It started counting down and we watched as the tributes began to build. Some were building weapons to show brute strength, others were building things we knew were going for creative points. All of them were freaking out because they were not expecting this in the slightest.

When the timer finally sounded the tributes appeared in a straight line in front of us. They already ordered themselves by district, and we got to start expecting.

 **Calliope Joyce-Time Traveling Psycho Bitch**

I roll my eyes as I'm having to document what these idiots are building. I just need to save face until they make it into the games.

You want to know what I plan on doing? Because I will so tell you. Addison is only a Gamemaker in the future because of how well these games turned out for the Capitol. What were to happen if there was a little "accident"? Not only would there be hell to pay from the President. She would never get her Precious little Granite back without the connections to time travel.

And if all that fails I'll just kill her.

"Calliope. Can I see the list of the inventions? They left the room and I already forgot the shit storm that those wimps built." says Marissa

I roll my eyes as I smile sarcastically and hand her the list.

 **Marissa Vixon-Winner of the 224th Games**

 _District 1 Girl: Made a backpack, and inside of the backpack put the mock food, supplies, and built a few small weapons to throw in there. All came to life. Complete._

 _District 1 Boy: Built a hovercraft that would let him fly to the ceiling. He was missing a few pieces and it didn't come to life. Incomplete._

 _District 2 Girl: Built a mirror that would allow her to travel as if it was a portal. Didn't have time to finish the other mirror for demonstration. Half complete_

 _District 2 Boy: build a plate and put a bunch of mock food. Complete, but lazy as hell._

 _District 3 Girl: A mechanical sling shot. Complete_

 _District 3 Boy: A book. He said it was full of adventure. Complete._

 _District 4 Girl: Built a extremely badass tomahawk. Complete_

 _District 4 Boy: Built a Trident. Left some pieces of the tip off, the piece didn't come to life. Incomplete_

 _District 5 Girl: Built a bunch of tiny Animals she could control. Said they would attack on command. We had her demonstrate on an Avox. It worked. Complete_

 _District 5 Boy: A double edged sword. Looked a little to excited about it. Complete_

 _District 6 Girl: Couldn't think of anything to build. Incomplete._

 _District 6 Boy: A simple dagger. Complete_

 _District 7 Girl: Attempted a crib for her baby. Didn't have time to finish. Incomplete_

 _District 7 Boy: A giant Queen from a chess board. Complete_

 _District 8 Girl: A water gun. Proceeded to shoot District 4 girl in the face with water. Complete_

 _District 8 Boy: A pillow to sleep on. Complete_

 _District 9 Girl: A shuck of corn. Complete and lol_

 _District 9 Boy: A shirt that in the middle said "I heart Meg". Complete_

 _District 10 Girl: A DNA GPS tracker. Complete. Not sure if accurate though._

 _District 10 Boy: Attempted a camera you can stick on people. Incomplete._

 _District 11 Girl: An apple. Completed_

 _District 11 Boy: A microphone. Complete_

 _District 12 Girl: A calculator. Complete_

 _District 12 Boy: A pickax. Complete_

"I'm confused." says Calliope. "What does half of the stuff on that list have to do with the games?"

"This wasn't about who can build the most useful thing for the arena. It was about who knew what they were doing with the legos. We couldn't send a bunch of kids in with no supplies and be confused about what to do."

"So there won't be food?" Calliope ask

"Why are you so interested in us? Do your fucking job."

Calliope rolls her eyes and walks away.

 **Addison Low-District 1**

"Hello Paris." I say

She smiles and waves back.

"Are you ready to show us what you can do?"

She smirks and begins to get to work.

She walks over to the swords and begins to chop up some dummies. I've never understood why tributes decide that that is something that they want to do. It doesn't seem very strategic to me. Marissa explained it to me however. It's not about how much you cut them up, but where you cut them at. They know where the kill zones are. So do Rachel and Marissa. Dad would just shoot people in the head. That was the only kill zone I knew.

She did that for the first 10 minutes and then walked over to the throwing knives as she began to throw them. Not as accurate as with the sword, but still enough to do well. She thanks us for our time and walks out.

Atticus was up next. He was surprising in the sense he didn't walk straight over to the weapons. Rather he showed us survival skills, and how much he knew about how to survive. It wasn't until the last five minutes that he walked over with a sword and tore some dummies up. We were impressed. Kids not just all bronze, but not just all brains. Especially for being so young.

"Sword technique could use some work…" says Rachel

Up next we had Meg Dollster. She was excited and was in a frenzy running into the room. She was bubbly and energetic, but was merely average when it came to her bow and arrow technique.

Nero on the other hand was brilliant with a sword. He knew exactly what to do and how to handle the dummies. He even asked for a live sparring partner. He reminded me a lot of Marissa, and it was nice to see him not be lazy.

Abigail Magnet followed after. She was very adamant about using her throwing knives skills that she didn't know she had before here. They were less than amazing, but not bad for someone from District 3.

Taro surprised us all with his ability to use a sword. He did rather well. He said he described his technique like a knight would if he was saving a princess.

Berryalise was fierce as ever as she began to to throw the tomahawks. We all know her backstory and we all know that she isn't the most trained tribute here. Her ferocity though and the her desire to do well is overshadowing that well though.

Dillon was very impressive with a trident. I was surprised actually. He says he got a lot of skills for it by killing fish with one as he went fishing.

Tara was sweet...but lacked in all skills. Less than impressive with knives, spears, swords, and bows and arrows. Hopefully she will get aligned with someone quick.

Alan was almost too good with his weapon. He actually made us uneasy by how excited he was chopping up the dummy, throwing spears into the dummy, torturing the dummies. We couldn't allow ourselves to answer his request of having an avox as a sparring partner.

Castalia was boring. She came in and just looked around confused and upset. She didn't know what to practice with so she didn't really train she said. Easily a bloodbath tribute.

Barend showed us what he could do with some spears. It wasn't all that amazing, but it wasn't completely awful. Nothing special here.

"Is lunch coming soon?" ask Marissa as she looks bored now that we are getting down to the lower districts.

 **Rachel Callowgwey- Victor of the 223rd Games**

After lunch we continued with the private sessions. District 7 was up next, and Eggo that's Preggo walks into the room in a heap and shows us how she can survive. She starts off well, but half way through the test she either gets nervous or stops trying. She ends with a 69%. Ouch.

Mihael was next he asked to play a game of chess with one of us. Marissa walked down and played with him, as she was on the chess team in the academy in 2. (I know right?!) He beat her in less than 3 minutes. She apparently holds 3 titles. Impressively smart kid.

Calico was next. She walked over to the dummies and drew our faces on them with the paint that we gave for survival camouflage. She began spearing them one by one. Though her technique wasn't awful, I was hella pissed my face appeared on that dummy.

The girl from 9 came in and looked confused when she saw the dummies with our face on them. We waved it off and she showed us how she can barely use a bow and arrow. She showed us how she can camouflage though so that was impressive.

Sebastian came and just started talking. "I won't lie to you guys. I'm decent with a bow and arrow." he lines it up and takes the shot and makes the outer ring. "My real victory will come from charming the career alliance into keeping me around until the end. I know you can't really score that, but just wait."

Cheyenne came in and explained how the GPS tracker worked. She said her token was a hair found at a crime scene that happened in her house. She put it in the tracker that she built earlier and it began to buzz. When she realized it was pointing outside of the hallway she was confused. "That's weird...it shouldn't be working right now...unless...HOLY SHIT." She ran out of the room so quickly we don't really know what score to give her.

Marin came in next. He drew a picture of Cheyenne on a dummy and began to cut it up with a sword. Woah dude. Freaking creepy.

Lillith was next as she came in and showed us how years of working in District 11 has allowed her to be agile and balanced. She almost had a few close calls, but nothing totally crazy.

Aeron showed us what he could do in survival. It wasn't awful, but definitely not something that was up to par with some of the others. He showed us he did know how to fight though in hand to hand combat.

Phoibe was honestly forgettable. We don't really remember what she did...although I think it involved a sword.

Kolton grabbed a pick ax from the shelf and we were astonished at how well he was able to do with it. Maybe the outer districts have a chance this year.

 **Castalia Reiss-District 6 Female Tribute**

Today went perfectly. I want them to think I'm weak. They don't need to know what I can do just yet. They don't need to know that I'm playing a mind game.

"Castalia the scores are on!"

"Welcome back to the Private session score reveal portion of our games. I'm your host Elvarina Ecklman and we should get started because I know these anxious tributes are ready!"

I'm actually pretty good thanks, but I don't mind them hurrying.

 **Paris Bastillion District 1- 10**

 **Atticus Valance District 1-9**

Well that's pretty decent scores for career districts. Nothing special though. At least none of them have 11s.

 **Meg Dollster-8**

 **Nero Clydax-10**

Meg got an 8? Honestly wasn't expecting that high.

 **Abigail Magnet- 6**

 **Taro Aka-8**

WOAH. That's a good score for nerd boy.

 **Berryalise Morgan-9**

 **Dillon Albacore-10**

That's actually pretty good for District 4…

 **Tara Ohm-3**

 **Alan Volt-10**

Wait. What. A district 5 just got a 10?!

 **Castalia Reiss-2**

 **Barend Krueger-5**

"Well. I guess there goes our shot." says the District escort. Yeah. We will see.

 **Fey Roberts-4**

 **Mihael Reeves-6**

Pretty good for a district 7 kids.

 **Calico Shinnings-7**

 **Jackson Taylor-6**

Mid scores are not common when you get this low in the districts…

 **Maize Quinou-5**

 **Sebastian Brundyn-7**

Who the hell did he sleep with to get that score?

 **Cheyenne Grimes-5**

 **Marin Lavida-5**

Not district 10. Not bad.

 **Lillith Steele-5**

 **Areon Daysend-4**

Eh. Nothing exciting anymore.

 **Phoibe Anthis-2**

 **Kolton Taas-8**

Woah! Kolton got an 8?! He must be really freaking good with that pick ax!

"Tomorrow is your big day for interviews. Rest up kids!" says my mentor as she hustles me to my room.

 **What did you think?**

 **Thoughts on the lego twist?**

 **Thoughts on what they made/questions on it?**

 **Thoughts on the score?**

 **Interviews are next then the blood bath. I can't believe we are already there!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	24. The Interviews

**So I'm sitting at my grandparents house waiting for my parents to finish their small group that I have no interest in and figured now is as good of time as any to get started on the interviews.**

 **Long live Georgina.**

 **Georgina Climated-District Escort/All around Fabulous**

I'm back. Did you miss me? I bet you did. I'm obviously been the most exciting part of this game. Now I'm not one of those stupid girls. I know that after these interview the games start. I leave and I hopefully get summoned for next year. My career is so fickle. Listen to me ladies, marry rich. Even if you don't love the little nerd, marry rich.

I stare at the mirror that I have in my dressing room. I'm being treated like an actual celebrity. My neon pink hair is shining as my light purple dyed skin is brought out by the golden pant suit that I'm wearing. My eyeshadow is done a deep purple to bring out even further the color of my skin. My lips are painted a nice red. Because nothing is more attractive than a girl with red lips.

"Georgina?" It's one of the producers that hired me for the job at the door. "Are you ready? It's time."

I smile as I stand up and make my way towards the door. The back of the stage is dark, and you can barely see anything. If it wasn't for the light up tape they have taped to the floor, I probably never would make it to the stage.

I make my way to the red couch and sit down. Then stand up again because I can't decide which is better. Then sit down again. Then end up doing this weird cross over of half sitting and half standing.

"And we are live i 1.."

"Hello Panem!" I say with a bright smile "I'm Georgina Climated, but you know that! Welcome to the 226th Hunger Games interviews!"

The audience cheers. This is what they live for all it comes this time of year it's all anyone can talk about in the Capitol. This year I want to make the interviews unforgettable.

"Now I bet you'd like me to bring out the tributes am I right?!"

The audience roars with excitement.

"Well that will just have to wait a minute. Because now we have to hear a word from our Gamemakers!"

A screen comes down on the stage and a commercial starts to roll.

" _What is the Hunger Games to you?"_ a voice ask a dark screen.

Marissa Vixon appears on the screen.

"For me it was proving my invincibility."

Rachel Callowgwey appears on the screen.

"For me it was sealing my destiny."

Addison Low then followed.

"For me there was no choice."

Alexandrite, winner of the 222nd games came on.

"For me it was showing the world I'm more than just a pretty face."

Then a montage of all of our previous Victors from previous game speeds through as each is giving one word answers as to what it means to them. The screen ends in a three way split with Addison, Rachel, and Marissa.

"What does it mean to you?" they all ask in unison.

The screen goes back up and the stage lights come back on. The audience is roaring because that was a hella cool commercial. It's not everyday you see your favorite Victors. Let alone all of them.

"Now on that exciting note it's time to start the interviews! Panem, please help me welcome Paris Bastillion of District 1!"

Paris struts onto the stage wearing a bright red dress with a slit in the thigh, red heels, and red lipstick to match. Her hair is pulled up in a tight bun, and she is all the more stunning with her perfect white teeth.

"Hello Paris! You look excellent tonight! Not as excellent as me..but girl work it!"

She flips her hair and smiles.

"Now tell me about your training score. A 10 was not what we were expecting out of the girl that was tripping along that stage in District 1 the day of the reaping."

"Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do." she says "I'm afraid the girl that you saw was a mere shadow of myself. It's who I thought others wanted to see me as. For a long time it's who I hid behind."

This girl is absolutely brilliant using her "I found myself because of these games" trick. I've never seen it done before and it's working so well for her.

"So rumor has it you're leading the career alliance this year. Any truth to that statement?"

"Every rumor has a little bit of truth Georgina." she says with a wink.

Her timer goes off and it's time for her to leave. The audience is in a heap of boos wanting her to stay, but I have to get them pumped to see Atticus!

"Panem! Atticus Valance!"

He walks out onto the stage in a golden suit, a white undershirt, a golden bowtie, and a pair of golden shoes to top it off.

"Atticus you look awesome tonight!" I say

"Well someone had to keep up with you Georgina." he says with a wink.

If this kid wasn't 13 years old I think I would be flattered. I blush anyways, that's just my natural response to being complimented. The audience is hooting and hollering for this boy.

"So you're our youngest career tribute this year are you not?"

"Yeah, I think I'm almost one of the youngest careers ever. Not many 13 year olds make it to the games from 1."

"Do you think that because of what your mother won, and who she is, that that is why you're in the games?"

"I couldn't possibly blame my mother for anything. When she adopted me she gave me everything that I could have wanted. I don't want you to count me out just yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I could pull this out!"

"Any ideas as to what those tricks are?" I ask him.

He takes his hand to his mouth as if he's zipping a zipper and zips his lips. His buzzer goes off and the crowd boos wanting to know his secret.

"Panem, please do me the honor of welcoming, the lovely, the beautiful, the overall ditz of the games, MEEEEG DOLLSTER!"

Meg walks out onto the stage in a bright pink dress that brings out her short blonde hair. Her lips are painted red, and the dress has a slit at the thigh. The shoes are bright pink.

"Hello Meg."

"Hello Georgina." she staring at me intently.

I'm about to ask her a question when all of the sudden she falls out of her chair.

"Meg is everything ok?"

"I just...Georgina. I just don't think certain people should ever get the chance to play this wonderful game."

The audience gasp at the statement. Certain people not getting to play in the Hunger Games?!

"Why is that? And why did you have to say it on the floor?"

"I'm sitting on the floor in protest. It looks like I fell only because this dress is so tight." the Audience laughs. "As far as certain people not being able to play. They aren't taking it serious. This is a chance for glory! A chance for honor! I will personally be taking out the girls from 12 and 6. A 2 in training really?"

Wow a declaration of war already. What is the angle she's trying to get across? The only one I can think is that maybe she's attempting to be a hardass...but people have already seen her.

Her timer rings and it's time for her to leave. She did her job though. The Capitol loves blood, and that's exactly what she promised them. Blood.

"Now ladies, try to contain yourself when I invite out NERO CLYDAX!"

Nero walks out in a simple black and white suit. Nothing extraordinary about it...almost kind of boring.

"Now Nero, what's with the boring outfit tonight?"

The audience does an audible OHHHHHH as I playfully insult the tribute before me.

"I don't need an outfit to show that I'm going to win the games, and that I'm worth sponsoring. You'll see just how awesome I am in the bloodbath."

"Well someone is cocky, huh?"

"Can't be cocky in the skills you have Georgina." says Nero.

"Fair enough." his buzzer sounds, and he walks off the stage with a bow. This kid is definitely playing up the cocky approach. Maybe too much.

"Next we have a cutie with a brain! Please welcome Abigail Magnet!"

Abigail is in a cinderella blue dress, with glass slippers to match. She has a bun tightly wound over her light brown hair.

"You really think I look lovely?" she says as she sits down smiling.

"Abigail it says her that you suffer from a disorder that makes you think you aren't beautiful."

"I suffer from body dysmorphic disorder. It makes me hyper-sensitive to the flaws that I have in my physical appearance."

"That must have been tough growing up like that." I say.

I feel bad for this girl. No one should have to feel bad because they all can't look as fabulous as me.

"It wasn't easy, but I definitely feel like it made me stronger, plus no one can pick out my flawed attributes if I already have."

"Well that's an..interesting way of putting it." I say

Her buzzer rings and she moves to the other side of the stage. She blows a kiss to the Capitol and they trip over themselves trying to catch it. She made the impression of the underconfident pretty girl, and I think she'll do well because of it.

"Without further ado, Taro Aka!"

Taro walks out in the stage with cream colored suit on. He has a light lavender vest, and a lavender bow tie, and brown shoes. He has his long wavy blonde hair pulled back into a man bun.

"Taro you look dashing today!"

"I still want to know how you used that magic."

The audience chuckles. This is going to be a long three minutes.

"What magic are you talking about?"

"That magic where you looked right at me, and then picked me. Almost like you knew."

"I was looking at you Taro, because your outfit was fabulous. I was impressed someone with your District could dress so nice."

"What ever you say witch."

"EXCUSE ME."

His buzzer goes off and thank God for him it did. I would have ripped him a new one. The audience laughs at the remark. Stupid citizens don't know their up from their down. Witch. Please.

"District 4 please help me welcome out the sultry Berryalise!"

Berry is sporting a skin tight black dress that goes down to her mid thigh.. She has black heels on as well as black lipstick. Her makeup is heavily coated.

"Before you comment on my profession back home...don't." She says

The audience laughs. She's one of the fiercest this year. The way she grabbed me by the collar at her reapings really made her stand out to the others.

"Well I wasn't planning on it...not the whole world revolves around you being a whore."

She gives me a death glare, which makes me glad I'm not going into the arena.

"Well. I'd rather be a whore than a washed out old woman, with so may botox injections that she can't even close her eyes."

The audience roars with laughter. Uhm excuse me bitch. This is my night.

"My dear Berry..you know you have to go through the medic right after this tonight right? Hope we don't have any...unwanted visitors." I say

The audience laughs knowing I'm obviously talking about STDs.

Her buzzer rings before she can respond. She flips me off and walks off the stage.

"All the way from District 4 here he is, Dillon Albacore!"

Dillon walks out in a teal suit, white shirt, and black shoes. The top of his dress shirt is unbuttoned enough to where you can begin to see the muscles on his chest.

"Dillon I hear you have had a rough past."

"Call it what you like." he says very matter of fact.

"So what is the plan to win the games?"

"Not die." he says plainly.

"What about a special girl back home? You have one of those?"

"Her name is Leila."

"What makes you like her so much?"

"I don't know. Just do."

We sit there in silence for a minute, I'm honestly just trying to wait out the clock. The buzzer rings and he walks out.

"District 5's very own Tara Ohm!"

Tara walks out sporting a green dress. She is in a pair of black shoes, and all her makeup is green.

"Tara how are you doing today?"

"I'm actually a bit nervous." she say playing with her hands

"Why would you ever be nervous dear?! It's just me here!"

"Yeah, and the entire country!" she says a little exasperated.

The audience laughs. She has a certain level of charm about her that can't be denied.

"So what is your plan on winning Tara. A three isn't that impressive."

"I'd like to think what I don't have in weaponry I have in common sense." she says.

Her buzzer goes off and she made a normal interpretation to the crowd.

"District 5's very own Alan Volt!"

Alan walks out in a...pair of jeans and a red tshirt?

"Alan..why the plain jane?"

"Why not?" he ask dully.

"Ok...well...what's your favorite part about the games?"

"The torturing and killing of course. All these career districts that think they'll be leading the way to victory this year better watch out...I get a little handsy." he says with a smile.

We've never seen a district 5 tribute so excited about the games. The audience doesn't know whether to be excited or super nervous. This kid could be the most entertaining, or the most crazy. It all depends.

"So do you have an alliance?" I ask

"I don't need an alliance." he says "I'm perfectly able of taking these tributes out myself."

His buzzer rings and the audience gives him polite claps.

"From district 6 the beautiful, the helpless, Castalia Reiss!"

Castalia's strawberry blonde hair looks beautiful pulled up into a bun, with a curl braid coming down. She is sporting a yellow dress with a white bow on it. She has a pair of white shoes to match.

"Castalia you look breath taking."

"Let's hope I can do some of that tomorrow." she says with a wink and smile.

The audience laughs. They all know she got a 2 in training.

"Castalia. What happened in your private sessions?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she ask in an innocent tone

"The two that you got. 2s don't make it very far in the games sweetie."

"Why settle for being scored when you know you break the scale?"

The audience does a few whistles as she plays with the bang that's hanging down her face.

"You aren't at all scared of the Meg coming after you?"

"I have a lot more in the games to worry about than the weakest career in the pack."

The audience does a loud OHHHHH and they demand Meg be brought out onto the stage. I hold up my hand in a silent way of telling them to settle down, because they know we don't do that. What do they think this is? Maury?

The buzzer goes off and she walks off the stage blowing kisses to the audience. She's loved, and they fell right into her little 2 earning hands.

"District 6 Barend Krueger!"

Barend is sporting a red suit and black shoes. The white undershirt under his jacket is frilly. He looks embarrassed.

"Barend you're almost as red as your suit!" I say "What's the problem?"

He looks nervous as he talks. Uncomfortable. He is having a hard time working out what to say.

"Are you feeling ready for the games tomorrow?"

He looks like he's trying to talk but just gets lost, and can't.

"Well. Do you think you can win?"

He just stares. He's apparently given up on talking.

"Alright…" so we just sit there whilst we wait for the buzzer. I sing the panem national anthem and get a standing ovation.

"All the way from District 7, Fey Roberts!"

Fey enters in her maternity dress.

"Fey how do you feel about going into the games with a baby?"

"I..are you kidding me?"

"What?" I ask confused

I look down and see a puddle on the ground where she is sitting...did her..did her water just break?

"What do I do?" she ask

I'm getting so many instructions from the receiver in my ear I can't make out what's going on. The girl starts falling over in contractions. As she is escorted off the stage by the security for the games I wait for an announcement on what to say.

"Fey will still be going into the games tomorrow as planned. We will have her all fixed up and ready to go! If she doesn't survive, her baby will be adopted by none other than the President of Panem, Alecto Snow!"

I was just as surprised saying it as the audience was hearing it. They cheer though, probably because they don't want to die.

"Now, moving right along in our line up please welcome Mihael Reeves."

"Mihael how are you doing now that your district partner is in labor? Are you nervous?"

"We weren't in an alliance. I wish her and her baby the best of luck though."

"Who is in your alliance?"

"My alliance is a secret." he says "A good chess player never reveals his best move first."

I look at this kid and I want to scream. This isn't chess. It's the Hunger Games.

"Well. Do you think that you and your alliance has a good chance of winning?"

"I think we have a good of chance as anyone."

"What makes you think that Mihael?"

"Because. We're all smart."

The buzzer goes off and he walks away without saying bye. Rude.

"Ladies and Gentleman, my personal LEAST favorite tribute. Calico Shinnings!"

Calico walks on in a bright purple dress. She looks happy to be here with her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail that's curled. She has a purple flower on the front of her dress.

"Hello Classless Calico."

"Hello Bitter Georgina."

The audience laughs at our banter as we just stare at each other.

"Georgina. I've been thinking." says Calico

"Well that has to be new." I say

"We have so many fun memories. I was thinking. Wouldn't it be fun to relive our first one?"

I stare at her confused. Relive our first one..as in?

Before I have time to think she shoots water out of the flower that is sitting on the front of her dress. She then pulls a bottle of baby powder out from under the chair the tributes have been sitting on and sprays it in my direction.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

"I love you to Georgina." she says in a sweet tone.

The audience is howling with laughter. I'm infuriated.

"I hope you die tomorrow." I say matter of factly.

"See you on finale night." she says with a wink as she gets up before her buzzer and walks out.

"We are going to cut to commercial break. Please bear with us as we've never had this happen before."

The curtain goes down, and there are a team of stylist waiting in the wings to swarm me. We have 5 minutes to make this hot mess this little brat made me into something fabulous again.

5 minutes past and they hold up a mirror, and once again I'm amazed at the things we can do in the Capitol.

The curtain comes up and we are live on the air.

"HELLO PANEM AND WELCOME BACK TO THE INTERVIEWS!" The crowd is going wild!

"Please welcome to the stage Jackson Taylor!"

Jackson is sporting a tan suit with brown shoes. His hair is neatly combed to the side.

"Jackson how are you tonight?"

"A lot better than you just were!" he says

Even I chuckled a bit.

"Yes. Well not all tributes can be classy like you." I say. "What's your plan tomorrow?"

"Get out of the blood bath alive. You feel me?"

The audience laughs.

"Your district bitch-I mean partner is in the career alliance. Do you think that will affect the sponsoring from your district?"

"I've never really looked at me and Calico being on the same caliber. I'm not really anticipating sponsors." he says.

"Well that is awful sa-"

The buzzer goes off and it's time to announce the district 9 girl.

"Panem, please help me welcome Maize Quinou!"

She walks out into the stage with her black hair tied into a braid. She is wearing a orange dress that doesn't do much for her.

"Hello Maize! Are you excited for the games tomorrow?"

"What kind of a question is that?" she ask "Every year you send some poor and helpless kids into the games, and they never get the chance to live because you crush 23 of their lives and-"

"That's all the time we have for Maize!" I say as the audience is booing her. She leaves the stage and flips off the audience.

"Well. Please let us welcome her not so rude district partner Sebastian!"

The girls in the audience goes absolutely nuts as Sebastian walks onto the stage. He is wearing a skin tight dress shirt, and dark grey slacks. He has a pair of leather dress shoes, and a belt. The top 3 buttons of his shirt are undone.

"Sebastian you're looking rather dashing today."

"Don't I always Georgie?" he ask with a wink.

"So you're a member of the career alliance this year right?"

"That's correct!"

"Are you nervous that things could go sour when it's time to have the career war?"

"Well I have some attributes that aren't to shabby. Look at my training score after all!"

"You're right. Not a bad training score at all!"

"Well I learned from the best! Meg is awesome!"

"Speaking of Meg, do you and her have a thing,"

He does a sly smile and right before he's about to answer the buzzer goes off. He shrugs his hands up in an attempt to say oh well. It happens.

He walks off as the audience is screaming for him to come back.

"From District 10. Cheyenne Grimes!"

Cheyenne is wearing a white dress that is longer in the back than it is in the front. Her brown hair is curly and is down. She has a pair of golden shoes.

"Cheyenne I think you're the first person that has ever-"

"Dad I found out who my rapist is. Unfortunately for him he's going into the games with me."

Well this is something that was unexpected. Buckets of fun this one is.

"Fey is in your alliance, do you think her having her baby will effect your game-"

"Marin, watch your back because I'm going to stab it. You little scumbag."

I stare at her angry. Is she going to let me ask a damn question?

"Do you think you'll win?"

"I know I will."

She walks off the stage early, just like she did in her private sessions.

"Please welcome-" I'm cut off by boos from the crowd saying don't you dare bring him out.

"Moving right along to district 11." the audience cheers! "Please welcome Lillith Steele"

Lillith is wearing a white dress with apples all over it. She's wearing a red shoes to match.

"Lillith, it seems you have an obsession with apples."

"Well I picked enough of them every day for 5 years. I might as well." she says bluntly.

"Are you excited for the games to be going down tomorrow?'

"In other words am I excited to die?"

"Well don't think like that dear-"

"Don't tell me how to think. You're already sending me to my death.

I wish these kids could see that I have no control over who will get picked. It's not fair for them to take it out on me. I'm just doing my job.

Her buzzer rings and she walks off the stage in a heat of fury.

"Please welcome Areon Daysend!"

Areon walks out of the wings in a green plaid suit. He's wearing black shoes.

"Areon how has your experience in the Capitol been?"

"It's been so much fun!" he says "You have books EVERYWHERE!"

"How many have read since being here?"

"I'm not sure. Probably close to 20."

"Do you think that books play a big role in life."

"I think books are good with characterizing the events of people and our mindsets. You can always find a character to relate too."

That's deep for a 13 year old.

"Do you have a special girl back home?"

He chuckles, "other than my mom?" he ask

The audience laughs hard and his buzzer rings.

"Audience I'm afraid we are on our last district!" I say sad.

The boo because they're sad to.

"Let's give it up from District 12 Phoibe Anthis!"

She walks on the stage in a black dress with red flames on it. She's wearing red shoes.

"Phoibe you look stunning."

"You're moving still though?"

The audience laughs. I'm confused.

"You said I'm stunning." she said. "Stunning as if shockingly beautiful or shockingly something. So why are you still moving?"

"Well I didn't mean that you're movement stopping I just meant-"

"You shouldn't use words you don't know the meaning of."

The audience laughs even harder now.

"Listen, you're not being fair I merely complimented you."

"Under false pretenses" she says

Her buzzer rings and she walks off the stage. What the hell was that.

"Please welcome our last tribute Kolton Taas!"

Kolton walks out in a fiery orange suit. It looks as if when he walks he is actually on fire.

"Kolton you're on fire!"

"That wasn't original" he says

"Is this really the impression you want to make?"

"You're skin is purple and you're worried about my impressions?"

The audience giggles a bit.

"Well aren't you just a rude little boy."

"I'm a man."

"Boy."

"Man!"

"Boy!"

"Your blouse is undone!" I look down in horror and then see him laughing, he was lying!

"You jerk!"

"See? Man."

His buzzer rings and he walks off the stage.

"Well Panem that's all the time we have for you today. Thanks for joining us on this rather interesting set of interviews!"

I walk off the stage and back towards my dressing room. When I get through the door I immediately take off the clothes and my wig and sit in the chair. I pull out the vodka and shot glass that I had in my purse and take a shot. I decide it isn't enough and then start drinking directly from the bottle.

"Well Georgina. Until next year." I say holding up the bottle, as I stare at myself in the reflection of my dressing room mirror.

I had my fun this year. At least I get to watch Calico die soon.

 **This chapter was 17 pages. 17 pages.**

 **I've done a lot since we last talked. I created a weebly. I will be giving updates there as to what happens to the characters throughout the story. There's a picture for every character that has been relevant to the story as well so you can see what I've been seeing whilst writing.**

 **It's Ivolunteerasauthor and it is on weebly. Let me know what you think.**

 **Questions.**

 **Sad Georgina is done?**

 **Favorite interview?**

 **What do you think of Fey having the baby now and not in the arena?**

 **Are you excited for the blood bath?**

 **Speaking of the bloodbath, I'll have that up today as well.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	25. The Blood Bath

**Well it's finally here. Thank you for everyone who submitted a tribute, couldn't have asked for better ones. If I kill your tributes I'm so sorry. I'm going by a mixture of votes, and who I can progress the most based on how I can write for them. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Alliance**

 **Alliance Reminder**

The careers-Atticus/Paris/Meg/Nero/Berryalise/Dillon/Calico/Sebastian

Nerd Herd-Abigail/Taro

Baby Momma Drama-Cheyenne/Fey

Chess Masters-Mihael/Jackson/Kolton

 **Single Members**

Castalia

Tara

Alan

Maize

Barend

Marin

Areon

Lillith

Phoibe

 **Rachel Callowgwey-Victor of the 223rd Game**

It's finally here. The tributes are waiting in the launch room and then our games will begin! I look at the arena from where we are sitting. It's a green field in the spot where the cornucopia is. The field has a weapons scattered across it, and the weapons are hidden inside of legos.

On the left side of the cornucopia is a water supply that has a lego surface, but water underneath. The tributes are each given a pickax that they cannot hit each other with, but will only break the legos. In order to get to the water they must use a pick ax to break into the lower layer of the

lego to get to the water.

On the right side are a bunch of lego houses that are spread out across a far area, they are built to withstand a lot, but the pickax can break at them as well. At any time the tributes may find a random pile of legos, and at any time they are welcome to build anything they need to ultimately survive. Now we won't let them build something that will wipe out EVERYONE but we figured giving the lower districts a chance wouldn't be to bad.

Behind the cornucopia is a lego forest. Everything in the forest is made out of legos. I'm interested to see the poor saps who travel to the forest.

Behind the cornucopia is a giant lego hotel. It has 10 floors, and we are anticipating that most of the tributes will travel there. It's also where we have the most traps. This is going to be good.

"Rachel it's time to get them in the launch tube." says Addison

"I'm so fucking excited!" says Marissa. "Calliope make the announcement."

Calliope walks over to the mic a little too eagerly if you ask is she in such a good mood?

"Tributes please make your way over to the launch room. It's time to get you guys in the arena! May the odds be ever in your favor."

 **Calliope Joyce-Time Traveler**

"Addison can we talk for a minute?" I ask in an innocent tone.

She looks at me skeptically. "Sure."

We walk out of the room and into the the hallway. She turns and gets a drink from the water fountain, and as she does that I grab her head and slam it into a wall. Once I'm sure she's out cold I drag her body into the a deserted closet, that I had supplies waiting for me once this opportunity arose.

I tied her up to make sure that she couldn't leave the room, and put a gag in her mouth, as well as duct tape over the gag to make sure it's extra secure. I then lean her up against a metal shelf.

She comes to a few seconds later and looks up at me angrily.

"I bet you're wondering what I plan on doing now." I say

She gives me the duh look.

I look down at my watch and press a few buttons and in moments I might as well be Addison's reflection.

"You see the watch has a cool feature, where I can become literally anyone I want." I say in an Addison voice.

Her eyes are full of horror as I walk towards the door.

"Catch you on the flip side Adds." I say as I walk out.

I walk towards the room and enter the gamemakers chambers again and make my way to Addison's desk.

"Where is Calliope?" Marissa ask

"She said something about getting lunch?"

"Dumb bitch" says Marissa.

Phase one in my plan is complete.

 **Paris Bastillion-District 1 Female**

I stare at the rest of the tributes that stand around the cornucopia on a platform. The tributes either look nervous, or ready. The ready is obviously the careers. The nervous are the outer districts.

I look to my left and the girl from 5 is standing right next to me. On my right is the boy from 9 who is also in my alliance.

"Make a dash for the center when the timer goes off" I say.

He nods and I turn my attention back to the clock. It now has 20 seconds on it. I give the girl from 5 a look that let's her know I'm coming right for her.

She looks nervous, and almost like she's about to faint.

5 seconds...4...3..2..1…

The gong sounds and I lunge off my platform and onto the girl from 5s. I grab her by her hair and bring her down to the ground by force. I take her head up to my knee level and slam it against the platform again, and again until there is a considerable amount of blood on the platform. Let it be known that the District 1 female made the first kill of the games.

 **Castalia Reiss-District 6 Female**

Not liking how quick that District 1 bitch made the first kill. It was less than 30 seconds before the girl from 5 died, and that has to be a record. I run towards the middle of the cornucopia and grab a backpack and make my way to the housing part of the arena, when the district 2 girl tackles me.

"Well hello there 6. Nice to see you." she says with a sick smile.

I kick her off me and we both stand up ready to fight.

"You ready to die bitch?" she says in a hateful tone.

"You don't scare me Meg." I say as she makes her way closer to me. I surprise her by closing up the distance between us and punching her in the nose, and push her down. I steal the bows and arrows she had in her hand and make my way to the part of the arena I thought I was heading to before she attacked me.

 **Meg Dollster-District 2 Female**

That bitch took my weapon! I'm defenseless right now and far away from the group. The boy from 6 runs towards me with a sword in his hand. I brace myself for an attack and wait for him to make his way to me. I'm not the best with swords, but I know I can out maneuver a boy from 6.

He reaches me about 10 seconds later, and as I hoped he lunged rather than sliced. I was able to dodge, and slam my elbow into the top of his shoulder. He fell to the ground, and I grabbed his neck and snapped it. I made my way back to the area of the cornucopia with the sword.

"Where did you make your way off too?" ask the District 8 girl in our alliance.

"I had a score to settle with that District 6 girl." I said

"You get her?" ask Berryalise as she throws one of her tomahawks at the girl from 9 and it hits her in the head.

"No, but I sure messed her up." I say.

 **Taro Aka-District 3 Male tribute**

Abigail and I decided that me running towards the fighting was the most logical thing to do because I was the fastest.

I ran to the center, and she waited behind the platforms where the giant hotel is. I managed to grab two packs, and a box of legos before someone confronted me.

"Three. It's you and me."

I turn and see the boy from 5 as he is running towards me and swinging a sword. I dodge out of the way and use my fingernails to make long scratches into his arm. He howls in pain as the blood drips down his arm.

He does something really disturbing then. He takes his finger and runs it up his arm where the blood is, and then he licked it.

"Taste so good." he says as he runs at me again with the sword.

Abigail managed to make her way over when she saw I was in trouble and was throwing knives she found not to far away in the direction of the boy from 5.

After dodging several of Abigails knives, and refusing to let me get by. One of Abigails knives lands in his upper left shoulder. He screams in pain, and is distracted enough to let me and Abigail run out of the way and towards the hotel. We turn around just in time to see him running towards the girl from 11.

 **Lillith Steele-District 11 Female tribute**

I just watched the whole ordeal with the two from 3 and the boy from 5. I have no idea why I just stood still in the middle of the Hunger Games, but I did.

It was enough to get the notice of the boy from 5 as he was running towards me with his sword. That was enough to get me going. I quickly look around and grab a knife throwing kit and a pack, and am about to get on my way when I feel a force on my back.

I fall to the ground and I am turned around to face the vindictive boy from 5.

He takes the pick ax that the game makers gave us and I closed my eyes refusing to watch as he brought this weapon down on my face.

I wait, and I wait, but it never comes. I open my eyes and see the District 5 boy continuing to try and swing the pick ax on my head, but it never making contact. It simply just bounces off.

I can't help but laugh, which probably isn't the thing you should do when a psycho is on top of you ready to kill you, but I did.

He looks angry as he hears my laugh. He takes his sword and shoves it in my neck. I try to breathe, but I can't. It's physically impossible for me to. The air refuses to flow. Come on. You're just particles. Flow!

I start to see blurry as he remains on top of me smiling. Messing with the sword as it is just sitting in my neck.

The last thing I hear is his sick laugh and the sentence, "My first kill."

 **Nero Clydax-District 2**

I look around for a tribute to take out. All the girls have got one, and I don't want to look like a weakling.

I notice the girl from 10 and the boy from 10 fighting. She's on top of him, and he's fighting her off. He manages to get her under him, and then I see him kissing her as if she is his girlfriend of something.

I run over there and pull him off and am about to stab him in the neck when I hear "WAIT!"

I turn to see the girl from 10 staring at me with pleading eyes, the girl from 7 is not far behind her.

"If I'm going to die in this arena. At least let me get the justification of killing my rapist."

The district 10 boy is looking around defeated he knows he's dead either way. I consider this. Rape is a despicable thing, but like she said. She's going to die anyways. I can kill all three of them right now, and rake in the biggest kill rate. Knocking that bitch Paris off her pedestal.

"Consider this a gift from the careers 10." I say as I throw my sword down and grab hold of this. I notice that it's absolutely silent behind me. When I glance around I see everyone staring at me and the two girls that are about to kill the most hated player in this game.

She walks over to the boy with a knife in her hand and traces his lips with it. She then grabs his lip with the knife and starts to cut at them. He begins to cry and I start to have to work harder to hold him as he desperately tries to get out of the lock that I have him in.

The girl from 10 then takes the knife and puts it up the boy's neck.

"You took everything from me." she says. "My life, my innocence, you even took my baby from me. Stress related symptoms were why I miscarried. Do you know how hard it is to stay not paranoid after something like that happening to you?!" she slaps him in the face and stares directly in his eyes.

"Have fun in hell Marin." she then took the knife and shoved it into his neck.

"Thank you." she said.

"Don't thank me just yet." I said. I take a knife out of my back pocket and send it flying into the girl from 7s head. She falls to the ground dead and the girl from 10 looks at me with wide eyes.

"I have to bring a kill in." I say.

I walk away as the girl from 10 is running towards the housing section of the arena.

 **Calico Shinnings-District 8**

I need to kill someone. I can't freaking not kill someone. I'm in the careers for crying out loud! I look around trying to see anyone I feel like I can easily over power.

I see the boy from District 11 as he is running towards the wooded section of the arena. I run after him with a spear in hand getting ready to throw it when he stops in his tracks and runs towards me.

What the hell is going on? Did he see something?

I look over and see a bunch of little lego army looking dudes run out of the forest.

"RUN" I scream as I'm trying to get the attention of the other careers.

I finally get their attention and they see what I'm running from. They all climb on top of the cornucopia and wait for the army to pass.

"Since when do they release mutts during the blood bath?!" says Berryalise angrily.

"Since when do they build an entire arena around a child's toy. They do what they want." says Meg.

We watch as the boy from 11 runs towards the hotel but is to late. The mutts got hold of him and are grabbing onto his body slowly starting to pull. We look over to see the girl from 12 also trapped in the mutts as they grab different parts of their body and begin to pull.

We watch in horror as the mutts rip the two tributes limb from limb. When the two tributes are dead, the mutts retreat and we climb down from the cornucopia.

"How may are dead?" ask Paris.

"I killed the boy from 6." says Meg

"I got the girl from 9." says Berryalise

"I got the girl from 7. I also helped kill the boy from 10." says Nero

"I also saw the boy from 5 kill the girl from 11." says Atticus

"And I got the girl from 5. Plus the two that just died. That makes 8 tributes dead."

"Pretty solid number for a bloodbath." says Sebastian.

"Speaking of which." says Paris angrily. "You two," she says pointing at me and Sebastian, "didn't get a kill. Therefore you're on watch tonight. Only you two."

"Atticus didn't get a kill either!" Sebastian says

Paris looks pissed, and for once in my life I know better than to speak.

"Atticus is one of us." she says "Collect supplies."

We walk around collecting supplies and setting up camp near the cornucopia.

 **Mihael Reeves-District 7 Male tribute**

Jackson, Kolton, and I made it to the hotel with a few packs. We have 4 bags of jerky, 2 full water bottles, 1 empty water bottle, and 6 loaves of bread that we collected together.

"Pretty decent gathering." says Kolton. "We'll eventually need water, but I can't imagine it will be to hard."

None of us managed to grab a weapon instead of Kolton who grabbed a pick ax, but we already have one..I don't see why he grabbed it.

"Are you sure staying on the second floor is the best idea?" says Jackson

"The careers will be searching this building up and down. None of them will think that the 2nd floor is harboring three tributes, when there is 10 floors in the whole building." I say

He looks a little easier as he hears that. We wait to hear how many people died in the blood bath, when on cue the cannons started

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

 _BOOM_

"Who do you think died?" I ask

"We'll find out soon enough." says Kolton as he walks towards the bathroom in the hotel room. I hear a toilet flush and am in awe. There is no way they gave us running water, but these are past tributes, maybe they want us to have some sort of normalcy.

"I wasn't expecting the toilet to flush!" says Kolton excited as he turns on the shower to discover that it also turns on.

He sticks his hand in the water and then screams in pain!

"What is it?!" I say fearing a tribute has snuck into the room already.

"Don't touch the water in the hotel." says Kolton as he holds up his left hand to reveal a huge blister in the center of the top side of his hand. "Something tells me it isn't good."

 **Marissa Vixon-Victor of the 224th Games**

"Who the hell sent the army mutts into the games in the fucking blood bath!?"

I look around to see who's computer is wired to that trigger. Only to find out it's Addison's.

"Addison what the hell?" I say

"My finger must have slipped...I'm sorry." is all she says.

I'm really going to need her to get it together.

 **Well there you have it. The bloodbath. I can't believe that we've made it this far.**

 **The Eulogies**

 **Tara Ohm- A lot of people liked Tara. There were a lot of tributes that were submitted as blood bath tributes that people really liked. I started to like a lot of them, and just couldn't bring myself to kill them when the time came. Tara unfortunately wasn't that lucky. Thank you for sending her in as a bloodbath and making my life 10x easier.**

 **Barend Krueger-Barend wasn't a bad character in a sense of who he was. He was a character I just didn't know how to write for. I was so excited when I read his character profile because I thought it would be a blast. However, writing for him became very hard.**

 **Maize Quinou-*Ducks out of the way of the flame reviews.* Maize was so well liked. I had no idea where I was going with her. She wasn't really able to protect any of the little ones in the games, because I killed most of them. So it was one of those things that's just kind of luck of the draw when others are submitting. If I got some intricate young characters I could have seen Maize playing out, but I didn't. So long live Corn girl.**

 **Lillith Steele- Oh my little apple obsessed friend. I wasn't planning to kill you off. In fact you were my victor I had in my head for 59% of this story. You just weren't popular. Not a single vote for you. So you died.**

 **Marin Livida- Bless you Ansley for letting me mess with your bloodbath tribute to help another. Cheyenne would not be where she is if it wasn't for this sick little dude. Bye felicia.**

 **Fey Roberts- She was pregnant. She had her baby. I didn't know where else to go. I didn't want to kill the baby, that was never an option to me. I didn't know where her character would be without the baby though. I couldn't figure it out. I sat down for a long while planning who would die in the blood bath the other day. Fey was the last one to make the list, and it was so hard. Kittymae I'm so sorry. Don't hate me.**

 **Areon Daysend- I have no clue why you died. I was writing, and it was supposed to be another tribute, but Calico even messes with my head. It wasn't supposed to be you...it just happened that way. Thank you to the sender of Areon. He was cool while it lasted.**

 **Phoibe Anthis-Poor Phoibe. So analytical. So logical. So not a victor. I couldn't convince myself to put her through, and believe me I tried. I wanted to keep writing for her...I just didn't see it in the cards. It was either her or Abigail, and Abigail was more detailed, and I saw more potential with her.**

 **That's the blood bath.**

 **Sad to see a tribute go? Which one?**

 **Who are you happy to see?**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Do you think that Calico and Seb are doomed?**

 **What did you think of the Addison/Calliope thing?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	26. Night 1

**Sorry I've been absent for a bit...4 days has to be some kind of record for me by not posting. I started school and biology is killing me. Anyways here is night 1.**

 **Also, remember to vote in the poll.**

 **Dillon Albacore-District 4 Tribute**

The interesting thing about the Hunger Games is that the people that are careers all think there is no doubt they'd win. I know there is a possibility that I'll lose. It's not a fact of I don't have confidence in myself, it's that these games, especially this arena, you can't tell what's going to happen.

I look down at the pick ax that the Gamemakers gave us in the beginning as part of our arena outfit. We've been trying to figure out what it does, because it obviously doesn't kill other tributes.

"This is boring. I want to go hunting!" complains Meg as we experiment with the ax.

"Shut up and help us figure this out. Then we'll go hunting." says Paris

"You do realize you're asking Meg to figure something out right?" says Calico slyly.

How did the careers get such catty girls in the alliance this year? All they do is bitch and complain. Like shut up. This is the Hunger Games, not Real Housewives of Panem.

"I do think it's smart to go hunting while we still have some light." Nero suggest

"Fine. 8 and 9 you're on pick ax duty."

Paris has resorted in calling Calico and Sebastian by their District numbers rather than their names. She's doing it to be hostile and to bully them, but I honestly think her lack of appreciation for other Districts will be her downfall these games. Someone has to take her out, I don't know if they see it yet, but if someone doesn't take her out then she wins.

Berryalise is looking at me. I think she needs to talk to me about something, but we haven't gotten the chance to speak alone. Every time someone from an opposing District other than 1 tries to talk one on one, Paris has been there to interrupt.

"I think I've figured it out." I say as I walk towards the blue legos that I'm guessing is the water supply. I hope Berryalise gets up and sees this as an opportunity to talk.

I go up to the shore and start to stare at the circular surface of the legos, when Berry walks up behind me.

"Someone needs to take her out. We also need to get Calico and Seb on our side."

I know she's right. There is strength in numbers. It's obviously not going to be anytime soon we take Paris out. Paris is the leader, and without her there will be indefinite power struggle. However come the Career bloodbath, she's the first person I'm taking out.

"We need to keep her alive until it's time for the alliance to turn on each other. However during that fight, we would be dumb not to gang up on her. She's strong."

"You're always so factual. Do you ever not have a moment where you're strategizing?"

I turn to her to answer and see Nero walking up from behind us.

"What's taking so long?" he ask

"I'm scared that there is a mutt in the legos." I say

He rolls his eyes and takes his own pick ax from his belt that he has. He uses it to slam on the circular surface of the lego and just like that there's water.

Just like that there is also a gigantic fucking snake monster thing lunging from the water. It popped out of the water and climbed on top of the surrounding legos. It looks from left to right. Berry, Nero, than me.

I know not to move, because standing still makes you less threatening. It slithers towards Berry, but doesn't stop to mess with her. Instead it slithers over to the hotel. We watch it as it goes for what looks like pipes on the side of the building, and then the strangest thing happens. It shrinks to the size of a garden snake, and disappears into the pipes.

"So...who wants to hunt?" says Nero trying to break the awkward silence.

 **Cheyenne Grimes-District 10 Female**

He just...killed her. Just blatantly killed her. I stare at the floor in the makeshift kitchen in the house I chose to set up base. Not entirely a good house, but it's shelter. In the kitchen there is no food. However in the pack I got from the arena I got a bunch of knives in legos, and a bag of little food legos. I'll just need to figure out how to activate them.

I continue staring off into space when all of the sudden I hear a rustling at the top of level of the house. I grab the knife I used to kill Marin in the blood bath, still wet with his blood and begin my climb up the stairs. I've never been so scared in my life before.

As I walk up the stairs I hear one of the steps squeak. Shit. I just gave away I was here. I continue to creep up the stairs, and look around.

There isn't a lot in the upstairs. It leads to three rooms that are directly next to each other, and what looks like a bathroom. I go into the first door and put my ear to it. No sounds. I'm about to turn around and go to the second door when I feel a pressure on the back of my head.

"Don't move." said a female voice.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" says the female.

Yeah actually I do.

I take the pick ax off my belt slowly. From what I've seen you can't use it on tributes, but maybe this one doesn't know that. I lift it ever so slightly and swing backwards. As an answer to my prayers there is a yelp behind me and I suddenly feel the pressure of the whatever-it-was off my head.

I turn around and see the girl from District 6 staring at me, knife ready and poised to attack.

"You took on District 2 right?" I ask

She nods. and I smile. That's impressive. She looks at me confused. Why the hell would someone who is having a knife aimed at them smiling.

"You're the girl who had to come into the games with her rapist?"

I nod, "But most people call me Cheyenne."

She stares at me hard for a minute, and then drops the knife, and I put mine back in my pocket.

"You kill him?" she ask

I made a motion to the knife in my pocket, and the newly found red stain on the outside of the shorts.

It was her turn to smile now.

"So...are we not killing each other?" I ask

"I think it would be more appropriate to stick together." she says

 **Jackson Taylor-District 8 Male**

Mihael, Kolton, and I have been sitting here for so long. It's so boring. I mean I know that this is the Hunger Games and all, but you can only listen to silence for so long.

"I'm going to take a dump." I say as I get up and head to the bathroom.

I close the door behind me and..well you know the rest.

How did I end up in a hotel room though? This is too easy. There has to be some catch to this. I'm not just going to sit here like a duck waiting for the careers to come play duck hunter.

I sit there as I'm doing my business when I look up into the ceiling and realize that all of Panem is seeing me taking a dump. I instantly feel my cheeks start to burn, the ones on my face.

This is the most embarrassing thing ever, but it's not like you can stop going once you start. That starts stomach problems, and I'm going to be in here what? Like 7 days? That's if I win.

I reach over and begin to get some toilet paper off of the roll when I begin to hear a weird noise. Kind of like a "sssSsssSS".

I look down into the toilet, and sitting there in my..business is a little garden snake. I freak out none the less cause it's a snake and flush the toilet in hopes to kill it.

When it sees that the toilet is flushing however something happens. The snake gets HUGE. It's instantly the size of the shower curtain, and I feel like it could get better.

"Jackson, you doing ok in there?" says Kolton as he must have heard my freak out.

"S-s-sn-snake!" I scream as the snake tries to lunge for me. I jump towards the shower and fall into the curtain. Mihael and Kolton open the door to the bathroom and stare wide eyed at the mutt appearing out of the toilet.

"JACKSON! What did you do?!" says Mihael slightly in awe, and all together disgusted.

The snake lunges for the two boys that are in the hotel room, they dodge out of the way, and Kolton slams his pick ax down into the the middle of it's back. You hear a snap and the snake stands still.

We look around at each other, and then Kolton starts to laugh. Mihael joins in a second later once he realizes what Kolton is laughing at.

I look down and see not only do I have toilet paper in my hand, and not only have I not wiped, but I'm stark ass naked standing in the bathtub.

I close the door and finish my business as I hurry to flush the toilet before another giant ass snake can appear.

"What do you think it was?" says Mihael

"I have no fucking idea." says Kolton.

"Jackson...that didn't...uh…" you can tell he's looking for the right words.

"No. I didn't poop it out."

"Oh thank God." says Mihael.

We gather up our stuff, and leave the dead snake in the room by itself, as we look for another room. I could be just imagining it, but I swear I see it twitch, and blink at me as I was leaving. I hurry out the room, because that thing gives me the heeby jeebies.

 **Alan Volt-District 5**

Walking the halls of this hotel is the most fun I've had in awhile. I feel like a straight up murdering machine.

I can just visualize the scary movies that will be about me when I win. "Alan the Ripper." "Alan the boy who killed." "The 226th Hunger Games: Alan's story."

I am interrupted by my thought process when the boys from 12, 8, and 7 walk around the corner. They tense up upon seeing me, because they know what I'm capable of.

"So...want some snake?" says the District 12 boy.

"I think I have something much more...fun to play with." I say in a sadistic tone.

They lurch for one of the bedrooms, and try to close the door. I throw one of my knives at their general direction and to my luck it hits the boy from 8 in the calf. They close the door and I walk slowly to it. I hear a lot of noise on the inside of the room, and I have had enough of waiting.

I kick in the door to see the boy from 7 jumping out the window and the boy from 12 no where to be found. I look around and the boy from 8 looks horrified as I approach him and his wounded leg. I stab him in his shoulder blade and throw him down.

"Jackson! Hurry!" screams one of the boys from the balcony below the room.

"Jackson is busy right now." I say as I lean over the edge with a smile.

The boy from 12 starts to run and I have no doubt that he's coming up here to help his friend.

"Sorry I have to make this quick." I say a little upset as I lean over the boy from 8 and plunge a knife into his heart. The boy from 12 burst into the room right as the cannon goes off.

"You son of a bitch" says the boy from 12 as the boy from 7 appears behind him in the door. He looks down at his friend wide eyed.

"Well. Let's get this party started." I say

 **Well. There you go.**

 **Eulogies**

 **Jackson Taylor- I think we all know that Calico was the star of District 8. She always outshined him in everything. Even in the reapings. I loved Jackson's character, I just started to see him as Calico's shadow though. He will be missed.**

 **What do you think will happen in the Kolton/Mihael/Alan show down?**

 **Opinions on the Castalia/Cheyenne alliance?**

 **What do you think of the career alliance in the game so far?**

 **Did you like the mutt?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	27. Day 1 Continued

**Hey my wonderful reviewers/readers. So I must say I am surprised by your poll choices...only 5 of you voted though. Those polls have more of an effect than you know.**

 **Alliance updates**

Brat Pack- Paris/Atticus/Meg/Nero/Dillon/Berryalise/Calico/Seb

Nerd Herd- Abigail/Taro

The Gremlins- Castalia/Cheyenne

Chess Masters- Mihael/Kolton

 **Single and Ready to Mingle**

Designated Psycho- Alan Volt

 **Kolton Taas-District 12 Male Tribute**

I look back and forth at the freak from 5 and my former ally lying dead on the floor. It's only Day one. It's only been a couple of hours in the Hunger Games and already I'm suffering in pain from loss. There is 15 of us left. I have no idea how long these games are going to last, but surely it's something that will last a bit longer so I won't have to kill Mihael right away.

"Well. Let's get this party started." says District 5

He runs forward with the knife that is still red from my fallen allies blood. He thrust towards me, and I manage to not only dodge, but push Mihael out of the way. He's more just holding his chess board and sort of paralyzed in fear right now.

District 5 then spins around and is considering who he is going for. He looks at Mihael who's eyes are wide with fear, and then looks back at me who is ready for a fight. Then back at Mihael.

"Too easy." he says as he turns back to me.

The hotel room definitley wasn't made for fights. It's small. There's two beds, and the tv is on this ugly nightstand. There's a copy of "Everything you need to know about Panem." in the dresser that I'm currently stuck between and the wall. I grab the copy of the book and place it right over my heart as District 5 attempts to stab me there. He looks impressed as I blocked.

The Mihael let out a scream. District 5 and I both turn to see the two District 3s running into the room and closing the door. When they see what they've walked in on the District 3 girl throws her hands in the air.

"Can we catch a fucking break?!"

"Abigail, use good language please." says the male District 3

"Guys get ready." she says

As if on cue the giant ass snake we thought we banished a few minutes ago jumps his way through the door of the hotel room. Mihael side steps just in time, and I see this as an opportunity.

I shove Alan towards the snake as he's caught off guard. The snake lunges at him, and manages to take a snag out of this arm. He winces in pain, but at the same time is smiling.

The snake bit it's victim and now left the room. We all look around concerned, because since when does a mutt just bite you and get out? Alan looks around at us, and he's smiling. Smiling at little delusionally actually. He runs towards the girl from District 3, but she pushes him out of the way and onto the balcony. The boy from 3 manages to push him off the balcony.

Alan lands on his feet, from a two story fucking building, and runs towards the forest, and what looks like the career base is.

The remaining people in the room just kind of stare at each other. We don't know if this means a District 3 and a Distrcit 7 and 12 war, or if we can part our ways.

"So...I would just like to say that I was just almost eaten by a snake monster, and have no plans on laying you out on your asses." says District 3 girl

"Abigail. Language." says the District 3 boy.

I just shrug and point her and him to the door. The both leave and Mihael and I are left in the room by ourselves.

"We need to get out of this damn hotel." says Mihael.

 **Castalia Reiss-District 6**

I don't know if I plan on being a ride or die with Cheyenne. She's a sweetheart, and right now good strategy would mean having an ally. I just don't know if I want to form personal bonds.

"So did you get anything from the cornucopia?" I ask

"Castalia…"

I look over to her standing in the living room. Standing in front of her was one of those little lego army men that we saw videos on in the training center.

"What?"

"I lowkey stayed and watch the cornucopia play out. These things are dangerous as hell."

"Cheyenne it's a toy." I laugh

Out of nowhere the toys start pouring down from upstairs. Cheyenne takes the first chance she can to jump off the couch she was standing on and runs for the door. I stand on the table looking back at my ally that I thought I had.

She stands in the doorway and watches while the toy monsters form around the table I'm standing on and begin to climb, and I think I'm going to die when I see Cheyenne pull out a box with a silver parachute attached. I quickly glance up at the sky and pray that it's something that can help me.

All of the sudden a fiery flame shoots out from the door post. I scream because great, not only am I dealing with some fucking psycho army men, that want to kill me, but I'm going to burn to death.

I look, and realize that the fire isn't burning me. It's burning the army men. They are melting, and the room is full of bright melted down color from the lego army once the fire starts going on. I look at the door and see Cheyenne holding a flamethrower as she smiles at me.

"You could have let me die." I say

"We're allies Castalia. We kill other people." she says with a wink.

I normally don't let myself like people. I think this girl however. She's a sweetheart.

 **Berryalise Morgan-District 4 Female Tribute**

We are getting ready to go hunting, and I think this is the most exciting thing that has ever happened. I have always dreamed of this. Going into the games. Being a career, and now I'm a career that's going hunting!

I stare around at the team going. It's Dillon, Paris, Meg, Nero, and I. We decided to leave Atticus merely for the fact that he's the only one of us that didn't bring in a kill.

We are about to head out, and we are saying bye to the others when a knife flies out of nowhere and hits Atticus in the head.

 _BOOM_

We stare at each other in shock. What the hell just happened?! We turn and see the guy from District 5 standing there with a twisted smile on his face.

"Holy Shit." says Calico.

"Holy Shit is right." says District 5 as he runs towards the group.

Nero is the first to step in as 5 doesn't have anymore weapons, and he needs to get the current weapon out of Atticus head. He grabs onto District 5 and slams him down the ground. District 5 is resilient though and grabs him by the knee, and then bites him in the fucking leg!

"OUCH!" screamed Nero. Paris grabs him by the back of the back of his head, and pulls him back before he can take another bite.

There is clearly some blood where Nero was bit on his leg, there is also a nice chunk missing out of his calf.

Paris rips District 5 off of Nero and Meg pins his arms down as Paris starts to toy with her prey.

She runs the knife around the edges of the boys lips. Slowly and painfully cutting the corners of his mouth.

"You want to act like a freak 5? Let's make you look like one." she says.

She carves a word into his forehead, neatly across the top of his head it says P-A-R-I-S. She then tells Meg to release him and she gets off of him. He looks at her bewildered, and then lunges at her. This is obviously what she is expecting, and she side steps and shoves the knife into his back. He falls to the ground and begins to twitch, and then if all that wasn't enough Paris sits on his back, uses his hair to expose his neck, and cuts his throat.

 _BOOM_

Remind me not to piss her off.

 **Well there you have it. Next will be day 2. I don't think I'm going to do a day and night one, and I also don't want this game to last more than 5 days. So we will see if that's possible and if I can squeeze anymore out of the story. There will be more chapters, because Addison and that whole bunch are still a prevalent thing. So we shall see.**

 **Eulogies**

 **Atticus Valance- Oh my dear Atticus. I didn't want you to die. In fact you were one of my Top 5 since the beginning of the story. Then I got to thinking...there is a lot of strong tributes that AREN'T careers, and you were never trained. I wanted to kill off the other careers as well as weaken Paris a little bit because I feel like I made her a little to strong. So unfortunately you had to go..JMS thank you for such an intricate District 1 boy. I appreciate your submit.**

 **Alan Volt- LOL THIS GUY WAS A FREAK. So yes, the snake bite did in fact turn him into a cannibal. He already showed cannibal like symptoms. What the snake bite really did was escalate the darkest part of your personality. That was what escalated in him. He was fun to write for, like a creepy Dexter. Creepy never wins the games though.**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Who are you most surprised died?**

 **Who do you think will die next?**

 **Who is your favorite alliance?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	28. Day 2

**There is this crazy little thing called attachment, and I've felt it for all these characters remaining. This has been so hard and I've rewritten this chapter a good 4 times. So bear with me, and realize if I'm not killing off a tribute no one likes there is a reason for it…**

 **Marissa Vixon-Victor of the 224th Games**

Addison has been really weird since yesterday. She has a routine. It is something she goes through every night, and it never doesn't happen...even when she's sick.

She comes out gets a glass of water, drinks her water, and then goes back to her room. She then proceeds to brush her hair 150 times precisely. I know because the bitch counts out loud, and then she pees, then off to bed she goes.

She didn't do any of that last night. I know because I sat out and I watched for her. It's been throwing me off. We also haven't seen Calliope in a hot minute. Where did that creepy bitch run off to…

"Marissa, how does the housing segment of the arena look?" says Rachel

"It looks fine, you have the girls from 6 and 10 in there, and the duo from 3 is walking towards there."

"Cool, build the mountains."

I get a little to excited. I start to pull up the mountains one by one from the case we keep the arena pieces in. There is three total. I place the mountains where the housing is, and the houses start to rise in the arena.

 **Cheyenne Grimes-District 10 Female**

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

I shot up from my couch that we had in the cabins with a knife poised and ready to strike, and then I realized the room was moving, and fast. Castalia sat curled in a ball on the couch whilst I walked over to the window to see what the hell is going on.

"Holy shit." I say as I see the giant mountain that our little cabin now rest on.

Castalia looks at me bewildered and nervous, what the hell is going on in the arena?

"I don't know if this is, you know...normal, to have a giant ass rock come out of nowhere from the ground, but if you're like me you'd want to leave with me." says Castalia as she packs up her bags and begins to takes count of what we have.

I begin to pack my stuff when I hear a loud voice screaming profanities from outside of the cabin. I glance out to see the duo from 3. The girl is looking absolutely terrified, and is the cause of the curse words. The boy is running around her in circles screaming about magic.

The girl notices me standing in the window and runs towards the cabin we are in. The boy takes a second to figure out what's going on, but follows. Castalia and I are poised and ready with knives in our hand in case this is an attack.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" screams the girl as she runs into the room. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she says asking us.

"Because I have some bad ass secret mountain power that lets me make them out of nothing, right?" says Castalia sarcastically.

"THERE IS MAGIC IN THIS ARENA. MAGIC." screams the boy from 3 as he tumbles into the living room of the cabin we are all in at this point.

"Do you think this is something from the game makers?" says the girl from 3 after calming down.

"It has to be." I say, "I wonder what else this arena can do?"

The girl from 3 suddenly snaps into perspective and looks at the knives in our hands. She eyes us questioningly. Castalia and I seeing the look on her face, and her partners look of confusion, put our knives down and back into our pockets.

"So are you guys...allies?" says the District 3 boy

"We were actually killing each other." I say sarcastically as the girl from 3 cracks a smile.

Castalia and I have wanted more people in the alliance for the simple reason that there is 8 careers, well 7 considering the boy from 1 died yesterday. I look at Castalia, and she reads my facial expression and nods.

"Guys, how would you like to help change the tide of the game?"

The girl looks intrigued, and the boy looks excited. I look over at the flame thrower sitting on the kitchen table. I pick it up, and look to the tributes from 3.

"How are you two with explosives?"

 **Meg Dollster-District 2 Female Tribtute**

"You guys are worthless!" screams Paris on our way back from the hotel. "We went hunting and searched that whole damn hotel and didn't find one tribute!"

This career alliance kind of sucks. I wouldn't be surprised if we were the most hated in all of the history of the careers. I say that because I hate us too.

Paris stops when she gets to the cornucopia and turns to us.

"Do you feel that?" she ask as she stares at the ground

"Feel what?" Nero ask as he stops walking to observe.

"The ground...it's shakin-"

All of the sudden three giant ass mountains start to sprout from the ground out of nowhere. We all stare in awe as the grow taller and taller. We start to make sure that nothing is happening to the cornucopia, and spring into action. We grab all the supplies and weapons we have and we wait for something to change around us.

Nothing does and we start to relax.

"Well..that's a twist I didn't see coming." says Calico

"No duh 8." says Paris. "We need to find somewhere that is quick access to grab supplies." she adds.

"You always know how to handle situations Paris!" says Calico sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Did I ask you to pull down my panties and blow a compliment up my ass?" says Paris not catching the sarcasm.

I just stare at her trying not to laugh, Berry isn't as lucky and bust out in howls. The boys stare at each other uncomfortably, and Paris just stares at all of us angry.

"Get. To. Work." says Paris

A couple of hour goes by, and all of us are itching for a kill. I look over to the left and see the boy from 3 staring at us from the base of the mountains. I nudge Seb, and he looks over seeing the tribute as well.

"Don't just stand there like a dunce. Get him!" says Paris

Seb and I get up and begin our walk over to the mountain. The tribute seems scared, but also like he has something up his sleeve. We are about 50 feet off when I stop and stare at the tribute, Seb doesn't realize and continues to walk towards the tribute.

BOOM

No it wasn't a cannon, it was a giant ass explosion. After the initial explosion set off, there was a whole mess of them that followed. I have no clue how he set this up, but the bombs continued to explode but they were heading straight towards the cornucopia.

I look around for Seb as the bombs have already blown up past me, and I don't see Seb.

"Seb?!" I call. "Seb!"

I don't see him, and as looking towards the mountains I saw his sneakers scorched sitting upside down about 20 feet from the original explosion.

 **Nero Clydax-District 2 Male**

I stare at Meg and Seb as they travel to go get the District 3 tribute, when the explosion goes off. I see the explosion as it travels towards the cornucopia.

"Alright everyone up now. Grab the supplies!" I say

I scramble and make a grab for the supplies. Dillon and Berryalise grab onto the weapons. I look over and just see Paris standing there looking awestruck. I pick her up and put her on top of the box of supplies.

Let's get something clear. She's light, but she's not a freaking feather. I try to lift her up and she won't move. She's standing there in shock.

Calico comes from nowhere and grabs the other side of the box.

"Come on! Let's go." she says as she begins to lift. I lift the box and begin to pull. Paris still is unable to move.

We make it a safe ways distance, and watch as the cornucopia blows up. Leaving the only home we've had since leaving our Districts.

 **Eulogies**

 **Sebastian Brundyn- I thought he would be my Victor during training. I just couldn't bring him any farther. I wish I could have kept all these tributes. I really do want them all to join the Victor pool. I just can't. That's not how it goes. Sorry to the submitter of Sebastian he was a great tribute. Loved writing for him.**

 **Alliance Update**

 **Brat Pack- Paris/Nero/Meg/Dillon/Berryalise/Calico**

 **Nerd Herd- Abigail/Taro**

 **Nerd Herd Adjacent?-Abigail/Castalia/Cheyenne/Taro**

 **The Gremlins-Castalia/Cheyenne**

 **Chess Masters-Mihael/Kolton**

 **No the Nerd Herd Adjacent isn't an official alliance. They did however expose Paris and a weakness, killed a career even if he was from 9, and provided a fun scene for me to write.**

 **Also, can you catch the Scream Queens Reference? :)**

 **Fave POV**

 **Who do you want to die next?**

 **What's your opinion on the arena fix?**

 **Will Paris be dethroned as the HBIC?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	29. Day 3

**Had to work the front desk at work today...there really wasn't anything to do after the first 30 minutes. So I figured I would start on an update for you guys. Also, I feel kind of bad for updating so late all the time now. Call me out on it! Keeps me motivated**

 **Alliance Update**

 **Brat Pack-** **Paris/Nero/Meg/Berryalise/Dillon/Calico**

 **The Gremlins-** **Cheyenne/Castalia**

 **Nerd Herd-** **Abigail/Taro**

 **Chess Masters-** **Kolton/Mihael**

 **Paris Bastilion- District 1 Female**

I can't tell you what happened because to be honest I'm not sure myself. One second the areana was changing, and the next everything was exploding. For the first time since the games started the Princess was not in control. I can't tell you how stupid I feel just standing there while everyone was acting.

People are already showing signs of mutiny. I don't have Atticus here to help me anymore, and if you look at the odds me and 8 are on the outskirts of this alliance. 2 and 4 are bound to stick together to get me and 8 out. Not that 8 will be very hard, but still.

Nero sits on top of concrete wall outlining the hotel. As if contemplating what to do next. It's obvious we can't stay on the actual outside. The terrain was to unpredictable. Which I'm expecting was their goal all along. So the obvious choice is the hotel. Mostly because I don't feel like hiking up a mountain.

"I think we should go in the hotel and set up base there." I say demandingly. "Make a move on."

Nobody moves. Not a single person even flinches. However eyes do roll from the girl from 4.

"I'm sorry did you hear me or are you just stupid? I said move out."

"You're obviously not as hard as you think Princess." says Nero a little snarky.

I'm taken aback. Nero's once chill and gentle voice turned hard, and greedy. I know immediately what's going on. I don't back down.

I walk over to the wall that he is sitting on and flip him over the end. He falls down, and hits his back on the ground, and immediately jumps up to push me over. I side step him as he's putting all his weight into the push like an idiot, and press down on his back causing him to fall again. Berryalise tries to step in and stop the fight, but I pull her down and sit on top of her.

"Wait Nero, I'm sorry..what was it you said?" I say sarcastically and as menacing as I can. "I'm not as hard as I think I am?"

He's livid. This was the first sign of a power struggle not only has he lost, but the District 4 girl has lost as well. Who is left to compete against me for the title of the head of the pack? Dillon and Calico? Oh and the girl from 2, but I think I'm more scared of the District 3 tributes than her. Not to mention she just stood there in the explosion as well. She hasn't been the same sense Seb exploded. I heard her crying as his face shown in the sky last night.

"Now. Move out." I say again.

Everyone moves.

 **Mihael Reeves-District 7 Male**

Kolton and I are in the forest part of the arena. I'm a little nervous because this is where the little army men came out in the blood bath.

"Kolton...we are in the final like what...13?"

He begins to count in his head. The boy from 1, both from 5, boy from 6, girl from 7, Jackson, both from 9, boy from 10, both from 11, and girl from 12. All of them passed. All of them passing means that I'm one step closer to getting out of this arena alive. How do I allow someone else to perish and take care only of myself?

"We are in the top 12." he said "I imagine they'll be doing interviews from our families soon."

"Not to mention the feast." I say probably sounding a little too nervous.

The thing about the Hunger Games is that if you're a career this is everything you live for. Literally. As a non-career from an outer District it's hard to have faith that I'll make it out of here. Kolton has a shot because he's a complete boss with a pick ax.

"Look dude. I have your back. I know we will eventually have to separate...but as of now don't worry." says Kolton

Kolton is a good guy. How can I hope for the failure of him, which would ultimately mean his death when he's being so kind. He keeps the food in check. He hunts when we need it, granted he isn't very good but hell of a lot better than I'd be. He's basically doing all the work and I'm mooching off his kindness.

"Thank you Kolton. I appreciate that." I say.

 **Abigail Magnet-District 3 Female**

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Taro screamed again about the explosion that happened yesterday. Still going on about this thing.

"Yes Taro. I saw the damn explosion. Moving on with a new topic of conversation, we only took out District 9. I need to make some power moves if I expect to get out of here."

Taro just stares at me. Then he opens up his mouth and says the damn phrase I always hate hearing.

"Abigail. Language."

This kid absolutely amazes me. Only Taro would freak out about something as little as language whilst here in Hunger Games. The freaking Hunger Games! Sure he can blow up the whole freaking career pack, but when it comes to saying the word damn I might as well kill his mom.

"Taro. I say whatever the hell I please. When I want to say it. So back the hell off."

He looks hurt. His eyes staring off into nothing as he sniffles a little bit. This is why I can't be rude to this kid. Tears get to me bad. It's something that I have experienced my whole life from myself...I don't want to cause them for other people.

"Taro...I'm sorry. The games are getting to me." I say

He perks up and smiles. "It's ok Abbey. I know you're doing your best. I am too."

I don't think he understands both of us are going to die. Or at least one of us. More emphasis on him more likely. But nonetheless one of us.

We sit in a room on the 9th floor of the hotel. There was two beds, and I was exhausted so we crashed here for the night whilst the careers were having an anarchy fest. Speaking of the careers, aren't these supposed to be organized in how they do this? These kids wouldn't know the victory if it bit them in the ass on the way to the cornucopia.

"DUDE THIS HOTEL IS BITCHIN!"

What was that? I walk over to the peep hole in the door and stare out of the door. The whole freaking career pack is walking down the hallway towards our door.

"Whoever said that. Language." says Taro as he pops up behind me.

I was startled by him and I let out a tiny yelp. The yelp was harmless, but loud enough to catch the girl from 4s attention as she stops and stares at the door.

"Guys. I think there is someone in there!" she says all to happy.

"How do you know?" ask the girl from 1. Obviously she is still in charge after our little explosion debacle yesterday.

"I heard a yelp."

All of the sudden there is a banging on the door. I don't know what it's from, but I know the door is caving in every time it hits.

"Taro I'm so sorry." I say as I push him towards the door right as it opens.

It was like throwing a lamb to the lions den. The girl from 2 had his head in her hands and snapped his neck right in front of my face. It was like 3 seconds after getting in the room.

I run out onto the balcony, and stand there. It's either I come up with something quick, or I die. It's simple as that. I notice there is a balcony directly below me on the eighth floor and am hopping over the railing when the boy from 4 comes onto the balcony.

"I'll try and make this as painless as possible." he says attempting to grip onto my shirt. I let go and lunge myself towards the bottom balcony before he has a chance to grab onto my shirt.

I freefall for about 2 seconds, and it was the scariest 2 seconds of my life. I hit the balcony hard, and notice that District 4 fell over the railing. I take this as an opportunity and throw my disproportionate body and grab onto his feet. He's struggling to hold on, and the girl from 4 is attempting to pull him up as I attempt to pull him down.

He struggles, but finally I manage to jump and land hard. He lets go of the balcony above me and somehow manages to grab onto the one I'm standing on. Thinking fast I take the knife I kept in my back pocket and slammed it into his hand.

He screams and lets go falling to ground.

BOOM

BOOM

Did Taro really just die? How did it come too late? The poor little guy must have suffered a lot…

"THREE!" I hear as the door to the room who's balcony I'm standing on slamming open.

I turn to see the girl from 1 as she's running towards the balcony that I'm on. I throw a chair at the glass door that separates me and her before she gets there however. The glass shatters and she flinches with just enough time for me to climb over the railing and balcony hop again.

I hop down to the 7th floor and run out the door and towards the stairs. As I'm running I hear things from the top floor, and from the 8th floor as the girl from 1 is barking orders to come get me.

I run down the stairs, level by level. The careers are not far behind. I feel as though I won't make it very much longer, but faced with the point of death, you learn your desire to live. I desire to live. I will live.

I finally make it to the lobby as I run towards the front door, and run out of the hotel. I make it past the main courtyard of the hotel. I make my way past the cornucopia, past the forest. I'm halfway up the mountain when I finally have to stop to catch my breath. After I stop running the adrenaline stops pumping and I'm able to process what just happened.

Taro is dead. I just killed and sacrificed my friend to preserve myself in this arena. He trusted me and I betrayed his trust….I'm worse than a career.

 **Castalia Reiss-District 6 Female**

"Two cannons?! That was two cannons!" says Cheyenne as she stares into the nothing that is this blasted mountain,

We haven't wanted to leave the house, mostly because why fix a strategy that isn't broken. It's almost like we've been given a free pass to survive until the end. And in pretty decent positions also.

I sit there and just kind of take in what's been going on throughout the last couple of days. I bested a career, Cheyenne killed her rapist, we took down the boy from 9 with the nerds from 3. It's been a pretty productive Hunger Games for Castalia Reiss.

Main problem? I'm starting to like Cheyenne. I don't like anyone. People have always been pawns. Cheyenne is becoming….a friend.

"Do you feel that?" she ask

I snap back into reality. The earth is shaking. Is this another arena change? As if to answer my question I hear a loud sound. We look out the window and see that there is an eruption of lava flowing down the mountain.

"HOLY SHIT" we scream in unison as we are running out of the house that has been our salvation in this game. We are booking it down the mountain. So fast I'm surprised I don't fall over.

We make it to the halfway point when Cheyenne trips on a rock. I stop running and look. Should I help her? I turn around and without thinking a lot more on the topic help my ally up and continue to run, I throw her forward using the momentum of the downward slope we were traveling at. It was to late for me though. I jumped on a rock as I saw my ally leaving me in the dust. She turned to me and looked at me. I might still have a chance on this rock.

As if to answer my thought another sound of an eruption goes off. I turn to see a giant wave of lava flowing down. Covering the rocks and what they once were. I watch as my ally, and somehow the girl from 3 as they run towards the cornucopia, but there's no need. The lava stops at the base of the mountain.

I joined these games so I could show the world I could manipulate and win. I didn't think the arena would manipulate me.

I stare stoically at the lava as it flows down towards me. Engulfing everything in its path. When it gets close to me, I don't give it the satisfaction of it taking me. I take myself. As I throw myself into the fiery pool. The last sound I hear is the cannon.

 **That was so much fun to write. I should write at work more often.**

 **Eulogies**

 **Taro Aka- Man oh man I loved this character. Mostly because he reminded my of myself. A lot. I don't think I wrote him with the intention of him loosing so soon. The games are moving fast though, and though he was a witty character. I didn't feel I was doing him justice by keeping him around. I kind of lost my inspiration to write him. Thanks Draphy for submitting Taro, I hope I didn't disappoint you in his representation.**

 **Dillon Albacore- My friend sent in Dillon. He was such a fun write...when writing the first chapter with him. After this part of the story though, his background wasn't something you could just include. Personality is what you have to work with, and sadly he didn't have one. Thanks Ally, you the bomb.**

 **Castalia Reiss- Honestly it was her and Cheyenne. I addressed this in her POV but they've had no struggle since being in the arena. To much comfort makes for boring characters. So one of them had to go. Cheyenne was honestly chosen out of a hat. I couldn't decide who to save. Castalia just got the bad end of the draw. Loved her character. Loved her. Thanks for the submit. She's definitely going down in my all-stars.**

 **What's the opinion of this chapter?**

 **Paris is still reigning HBIC...but for how long can a sinking ship float?**

 **Abigail became her own worst nightmare. Any ideas as to how that plays out?**

 **Opinions on the chess masters?**

 **Who are you saddest to see die?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	30. The Final Four

**Warning, a lot happens in this chapter. If you are overly attached to someone...I'm really sorry.**

 **Marissa Vixon-Victor of the 224th Annual Hunger Games**

I sit down in the living room of the penthouse. It's been a long week, and finally I got a night off from the games. The beauty of having three co heads for Head Gamemaker.

Now, you probably are thinking, "Wow Marissa! You're having a night off, you're going to get some much needed rest."

Hell no. I'm solving a mystery tonight...just after the games when Rachel gets here. Addison is pulling the overnighter in the control room. Rachel gets off after tonight's initial airing, and then it's mystery solving time. Addison has been acting like a freak the last couple of days. I want to know why.

The clock strikes 8 o clock, and we all know what that means this time of year…

" _Previously on the Hunger Games"_ the announcer said.

" _When the tributes dwindled down to the top 12, things weren't looking good for Career pack leader Paris."_

They show a scene where Paris was standing still as the bombs were exploding. I can't help but crack a smile, this bitch acted so hard to show such weakness this late in the game.

" _Paris however was not going down without a fight."_

It shows Paris and Nero fighting, and Paris trumphing him and the girl from District 4.

" _It was all fun and games for Castalia and Cheyenne, until a volcanic eruption sent things into chaos, and Castalia's chances in this game were burned as much as she was."_

That was one of the things that set me off. Addison wasn't supposed to set those off until the final 5. It was fun, and it would have been catastrophic if someone hadn't died. Castalia, thank you for saving my ass.

" _Things for the Nerds looked pretty easy after the explosion, but all seemed to go to hell when the careers found them in their secret hiding place in the hotel."_

Showed the careers crashing in and Meg snapping Taro's neck. She looks sad whilst she's doing this.

" _Luckily for Abigail there was a balcony. She climbed down in an attempt to get away, killing a career in the process! So long Dillon, you're swimming with the fishes."_

It showed the three dead tributes in the night sky as the flash across the screen.

" _9 tributes are left, what can happen tonight on Lego Land: the 226th games."_

The screen flashes to the Career alliance. I do wonder what things Addison might screw up on tonight's episode.

 **Calico Shinnings-District 8 Female**

Holy cow. Dillon is dead. Dillon is dead. This means that the career bloodbath is making itself underway. I refuse to be caught up in the crossfires.

"Who wants to take first watch?" ask Paris as she is already pulling out a sleeping bag. I don't think I have ever seen that girl take watch since starting this stupid game.

"I will." I say.

I have a plan. I'm going to take whatever the hell I need from the pack of the careers, and then I'm going to burn the hell out of the rest. Not exactly super fancy, and definitely has been done before, but all the more it's a dangerous act to commit.

I sit in the chair that is in our hotel room, as everyone else piles onto the two beds. the girls are on one side, and Nero is over there by himself…

This game is weird. You see people dwindling, and you know what happens to them, but there are still moments where we laugh. There are still moments we poke fun, there are still moments when we exchange stories on our past.

I know it doesn't make sense. We are in the Hunger Games, but none the less it's been cool getting to know them...but now I have to kill them.

It takes all of about 20 minutes for everyone to be in snooze-ville. I creep to the closet where we put the supplies and start to pile loads of legos into the bag. I don't even know what most of them do. It's just something that I know I can probably improvise.

Everything is going smoothly until I feel a knife on the back of my head.

"What are you doing Calico."

I turn to see Berryalise standing behind me looking hurt.

"I...uh…"

"You're leaving. Weren't you?" she whispers.

I look down. I'm going to die now. She's going to wake up Paris, and then Paris is going to kill me, and then I'm going to die. Poof. So long world. I knew the well.

Instead of doing everything I expected, Berry leans down and begins piling the legos into a separate bag.

"What are you doing?" I ask shocked

"At first I wasn't sure if I was able to pull this off. I am in the final 9 now. I'm playing to win."

She loads up some legos that look like mini weapons and zips up the pack.

"Let's go." she says

I get some legos from the box, and begin to build a new creation that no one will see coming. I'm going to burn this bitch to the ground. I start with the orange base of what fire is, gradually making it red, and then yellow towards the top, and before I place on the last piece I set it on the bed next to Paris, and scoop the rest of the legos into the box again.

I place the point of the fire on top of the plastic flame, and poof. Fire baby. I watch for a second as the bed fills with flames, engulfing everything that it touches. The room that was our safe haven will be the destruction of 3 careers.

Berryalise smiles and I walk towards the door, she follows and we begin our descent down the stairs.

 **Meg Dollster-District 2 Female**

I wake up because Paris is coughing so damn loud. What the hell is going on?

I open my eyes and I see clouds of smoke over by Paris bed. Nero is on the balcony currently trying to climb down.

That bitch! He left me to die in a fire. The fire is spreading around the room. So far it's consumed half of the room. It has Paris bed, the closet with all of the supplies, and the door way out. The only way out would be the balcony.

I go over to the balcony where Nero was climbing down. He's made it down to the ground now and is holding up a spear poised ready to throw.

"You're staying up there!" he shouts

Excuse me? Does this moron not see that there is fire?

"Nero, don't be stupid I'm coming down."

He picks his arm back as if he's about to throw it at me, and only then do I realize he's serious.

"You're going to let your district partner die in a fire?"

"There's only 9 of us left. I'm sweeping the board now." says Nero.

I turn around as I hear a scream. The queen is awake, and covered in some nasty flames! She screams as the flames consume her body, and tear apart her once beautiful face.

"Meg help!" she screams

"Sorry Paris, this is the Hunger Games." I say as I close the balcony door. She attempts to run towards me, but trips over the bed and now the flames have spread to the other side of the room. She begins to try and take her clothes off, but fails to do so. She sits there thrashing until she just stops moving…

BOOM

I look down on the ground floor of the hotel and Nero is still there with his weapon poised and ready. I decided that risking him hitting me is a lot better odds than just dying in a fire, and try to make my descent down.

He throws his spear and it lodges in my thigh. I fall from the fourth level balcony onto the ground with a thud. I can't breathe as I lay on my back. The wind knocked out of me. I've probably broken something, but I'm to shocked from the fall to realize.

Nero walks over with a knife in his hands.

"I warned you." he says as he stands over me looking sad he has to do this. "I'll say hi to District 2 for you." he says as he plunges the knife down into my throat.

 **Abigail Magnet-District 3 Female**

"Cheyenne the hotel is on fire!"

I watch as I see the window to the fourth story hotel room catching fire. I see the boy from District 2 get down from the balcony, I see the girl from District 2 try to get down and him throw a spear into her thigh. he betrayed his District partner...just like me.

"Holy cow!" says Cheyenne

BOOM

We both jump and realize the girl from District 2 just died. I wonder who else is left in the games. As we the District 2 boy walk away from the hotel, the fire stops in the hotel room. It's sad. All the Gamemakers had to do was stop the fire, and whoever that was in the room wouldn't have burned to death.

We watch as a hovercraft comes to pick up the girl from District 2 and wonder which one of the 7 of us left will be next.

" **HELLO TRIBUTES!"** the voice of Rachel Callowgwey comes over the loudspeaker they use to project the anthem of Panem during the death toll at the end of each day.

" **We would like to invite you to a feast. Cheyenne and Abigail who are sitting oh so close to the cornucopia, Nero who is about a mile down the way of the river, Mihael and Kolton who are hiding out in the woods, and Calico and Berryalise who are currently sitting in the hotel lobby to watch their latest scheme fall into play, there is no reason I shouldn't see all of you there. It starts in 30 minutes."**

I look at Cheyenne, something tells me that if we don't go something will make us go.

I walk over to the cornucopia and sit on the inside of it. Cheyenne comes and joins me.

"After this I think we should part ways." she says as she stares off sad in the distance.

She's right. We can't stay together forever. It's been a rough game...but now there are 7 of us left.

"Why do you think she announced where everyone was?" says Cheyenne

"So that when the feast was over, it would be easier for other people to find the ones that didn't show up." I say

It makes sense. The Capitol wants blood, and there has been a lot of obscure deaths. Like burning in a lake of lava, or falling from a balcony.

We sit there for 25 minutes before we see the girls from 4 and 8 show up in the doorway of the hotel. Nero is standing over by the water looking at the two girls in disgust. I can't see the forest behind me, but I imagine that Mihael and Kolton are standing in the midst of the trees.

The table begins to rise right where the bloodbath took place only three days before. Has it really only been four days since this hell hole started?

All of us are waiting to see who makes the first move.

 **Mihael Reeves-District 7 Male**

We watch from behind the trees as to see what's going to happen in this feast. Slowly we inch forward using the cornucopia as a blockade so that the other tributes can't see us from the positions they are in.

"Ok, the goal is to get in, and get out." says Kolton.

Here I thought I would just sit down and let someone kill me. I stare at the last 3 careers from the opposite side of the cornucopia. I'm surprised to see the girl from 1 not there anymore. I looked at her kind of like the ring leader.

The girls from 10 and 3 and the first to make their moves. They run out of the cornucopia, so overdone yet obviously still effective, and they grab their packs. The boy from 2 is running towards them full force with a look ready to kill. He grabs the District 3 girl by the ponytail and slams her body to the ground.

She falls hard, but you know she isn't dead, but probably has had the wind knocked out of her. The girl from 10 is more resilient, and fights with him. I'm surprised to see them coming at each other because at the bloodbath he helped her out.

It didn't take long for the girls from 4 and 8 to join into the rumble. The girl from 8 slams her body into the girl from 10 and she falls hard. She gets up quickly though and begins to fight with the girl from 4 as she is dragging her by the hair.

The boy from District 2 focuses his attention back on the girl from 3. He walks over to her, and she is obviously still trying to catch her breath, and brings a knife already red with blood down on her head.

BOOM

I watch in horror as I've just seen another person die, when I realize Kolton is ahead of the cornucopia going for the bags that we need. He makes it to the cornucopia in the midst of the confusion and manages to grab both the District 12 and the District 7 pack.

The girl from District 8 noticed that he made it though and ran towards him wielding a tomahawk poised and ready to throw it in his direction. Kolton swings backwards and slams a pick ax into her stomach. She stares at him wide eyed as she sinks to the ground.

BOOM

Kolton manages to run back to me after that moment, we attempt to make a break for it when we notice that there is a forcefield around the edge of the forest.

"What the hell says Kolton?"

I turn back with just enough time to see The girl from District 10 get stabbed with the same knife that killed her friend.

BOOM

All of the sudden I'm surrounded in a clear tube, and the voice of Addison Low is filling the arena.

" **Hello tributes, congratulations on making the top four. We have a big plan for the finale."**

My tube begins to move as she says that. I look to my right and see that Kolton is moving as well. Our backpacks are sitting with Kolton in the tube.

I look around and see that we are angled in a square. No doubt it's also keeping us in by forcefield as well.

The tubes break around us and we all cover our eyes as they shatter at our feet. Kolton throws me my bag. Probably as a last minute "you're about to die, but I'll always remember you" parting gift.

" **In each of your bags is a pill. We decided that for the finale you will each have a special ability based on how you've played this game."**

I open the bag, and in it is a pill and a shot sized bottle of water.

" **After you guys take the pill feel free to throw down."** There was a click and we knew we were on our own.

One by one we put the pill in our mouth and drank the water. I screamed as I felt my entire DNA reconstructing to suit this one attribute. All of us are on our knees howling in pain. It seems like something that will never stop.

When the feeling goes away I look up, and all hell breaks loose.

 **Rachel Callowgwey-Victor of the 223rd Games**

"Addison! What the hell are you doing in there?!" I scream as I pound on the door. The bitch made it the finale already. We had a minimum of five days to do this shit.

Marissa comes storming into the hallway screaming.

"YOU GUYS HAD ONE FUCKING JOB WHILE I WAS OUT." she says

I turn to her ready to fight. I'm locked out of this damn room. Obviously I didn't have anything to do wit this.

"She locked me out. I went to pee, and she locked me out."

I stare inside the glass door at Addison as she talks into the microphone talking to the tributes. She's ruined these games. Those pills weren't tested. We have no idea what was going to happen!

She walks over to the glass door and smiles as she stands in it. She takes a watch off of her wrist, and all of the sudden Calliope is standing in front of us.

We hear a kick at the door in the hallway and when we try to open it up it's locked. Marissa ends up kicking it in, and we are staring at a exhausted looking Addison. The smell of the room is disgusting as we see her tied up and laying in her own urine.

"ADDISON!" we scream as we get her untied and out of her closet.

She can barely walk as she runs over to the water fountain and begins to inhale massive amounts of water.

"I cannot believe I almost died from lack of water." says Addison as she stands there inbetween deep breaths to get more water.

Calliope is still standing in the doorway as she knocks on it to get our attention again. Addison walks over to the glass door, and punches it as hard as she can. The glass shatters and Marissa, Calliope and myself stare in awe of her.

"Bitch. This thing ends now." she says as she walks into the room.

 **DOUBLE CLIFFHANGER CAUSE I'M MEAN AF.**

 **So I'm obviously almost done with this one, and now is the time to announce my new story called All-Stars: the 300th Hunger Games. It will be tributes that the Captiol loved but perished in the games...I'll be accepting the tributes that you loved but were offed way to early! So submit your fave dead tributes, and maybe they'll make my story. There is a lot that you'll see from this final chapter with our Gamemakers and how it all plays out with them.**

 **Eulogies**

 **9th. Paris Bastillion- I feel like there would have been actual mutiny if Paris won these games. Actual mutiny. Like I would never get another review on a story ever again. So I apologize Ansley, I killed both of your female tributes, but there is always Nero.**

 **8th. Meg Dollster- My dear sweet Meg. Not sweet, but still. You just weren't supposed to win. I didn't want you to burn though. You're to sweet for that shit after Seb effected your game so much. Let this be a lesson ladies, don't let boys that you've known for .4 seconds be a fail for you in the Hunger Games.**

 **7th. Abigail Magnet-Haley I'm so so sorry. I just didn't see her winning. She was a boss ass character to write for however, and your ability to be able to capture a character's personality is quite awesome. Hope you still love me and I'm a bae. Cause you rock.**

 **6th. Calico Shinnings- I LOVED THIS TRIBUTE. She was so fun. So sassy, so not caring. I loved it. But we had a packed career feast. Like 3 out of the 7 of them. There was no way the final four would be all careers and one outer district. So she had to go.**

 **5th. Cheyenne Grimes- My dear sweet Cheyenne. I have no other reason to have killed you other than I thought you ran your course. You weren't someone that was Victor status. You were a great middle of the pack kind of person, and you made it all the way to 5th place. I really enjoyed writing you. I'm glad that I saw you grow and mature in these games. RIP.**

 **There we have it. My finalist are Nero Clydax of District 2, Berryalise Morgan of District 4, Mihael Reeves of District 7, and Kolton Taas of District 12.**

 **Remember to submit for All-Stars: the 300th games. (Forms on my page.)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	31. A Star is Born

**A victor is crowned, hearts will be broken, a new story unfolds, and just when you think the drama is ending...it opens up a whole new can of worms. This is the closing of Lego Land: the 226th Games.**

 **Mihael Reeves-District 7 Male**

I feel...airy. Like light as a feather. We are all looking around seeing what the other person has. I'm not sure what I have personally, but I think it has something to do with gravity manipulation...or in other words...flying.

I lift off into the sky and I have no idea what I'm doing. It's more like a flap...an awkward flap as I float to the top of the arena. I can see everything from up here. I can see Berryalise experimenting with her new ability, and Kolton using his to send an attack her way. I can see Nero and his scary awesome ability...which I hope the others can take him down, because if not I'm screwed.

 **Nero Clydax-District 2 Male**

I feel invincible. Like I'm unstoppable in every way. I'm on top of the world and bigger than all these little people that are below me on the ground. I look down and watch as my body begins to grow. I grow so tall I'm as tall as some of the trees that are in the arena. I step down to see if the earth shakes, and to no such luck it doesn't.

I look at Berry as she notices that I have a hold on my power. The fear that crosses over her face. She fears the 15 foot tall giant that stands before her. I will destroy these last tributes. I will bring home my long awaited victory. If you think about it...has there really ever been anyone that's going to win these games other than me? I will not lose.

 **Berryalise Morgan-District 4 Female**

I'm...cold. Like almost shivering cold. Everything in my is begging for warmth, everything in me is begging for me to find some sort of heat source. What the hell kind of ability is this?! I can't even feel my toes anymore. Oh my gosh I'm going to die of frostbite. I'm going to die in these games after surviving so freaking much, I'm going to die of frostbite.

All of the sudden I feel an icy chill shoot out of my entire body. The chill is something that made me feel powerful, and the release of the chill, decreased the chill I was filling in my body. All of the sudden I wasn't as cold...I think I understand my power. I hold out my hands and let the cold flow through my body as I channel it through my arm.

I shoot it towards the tree and spell my name in the bark. I might just pull this out.

 **Kolton Taas- District 12 Male**

I'm burning hot. So very hot. Not in the good way either. I'm sweating. Blondie over there is shivering she's so cold, gigantor is over there growing to the size of the Statue of Lady Panem, and I'm burning hot.

I realize that Mihael isn't on the ground with us...did they already kill him?! Those bastards! He's been my friend since the beginning! I will avenge his death. I must avenge his death!

The intensity of the hot I'm feeling can only be described in one word...fire. The angrier I get, the more I can't control how hot I am getting. Suddenly flames are shooting out of my hands. I take my hands and I shoot them towards Nero and his big giant ass.

"Team until the final two?" says the girl from 4 as she sees my power.

"Let's take this bitch down." I say

 **Mihael Reeves-District 7 Male**

Up in my corner of the sky I can see everything. The whole fight. Kolton with his fire, Nero with his growth, Berryalise with her ice. No one seems to notice that I'm gone. No one seems to care really. I'm not complaining...it's not like I can fight.

Berryalise and Kolton take on Nero as he attempts to step on them with his giant ass foot. He is dancing around as they shoot fire and ice at various parts of his body. Berryalise angles her ice powers towards the ground and sends in a lift off as she flies towards Nero's face. Once she sees his eyes she shoots ice into them.

He screams and swats her away. His huge hands are currently covering his eyes when Kolton shoots his shorts with his fire power. Nero's clothes quickly catches on fire. He runs to the lego lake and stomps on them really hard and dives into the water.

As he is finally cooling off in the water, and rubbing his eyes one of the mutts that we haven't seen yet jumps from the water. This thing is huge. It has two heads, and is the body of a pig, with the gills like a fish. It has razor sharp teeth, and two beady eyes on each face it has. It lunges at Nero who quickly dodges the lunge only for the pig to end up on land. Upon seeing Kolton and Berryalise, and much smaller opponents, he changes his targets.

He charges at Berryalise first who shoots ice towards the pig monster. It stops observing how accurate her powers and aim may be. Once it feels her out it decides that she isn't the best target to go for and runs towards Kolton.

"I'm making bacon today!" yells Kolton as he shoots fire towards the pig. The pig turns around upon seeing the flame, and that's when Berryalise makes her move.

 **Berryalise Morgan-District 4 Female**

I see an opening for an attack on the boy from 12 and I take it. I don't feel bad. This is the Hunger Games. One person gets out, and most of the time it's not the person who keeps their word.

I shoot my ice towards him in the form of a spear, it fires and the next thing I know it's embedded into his back. He turns around wide eyed, and I see the spear went through his whole body. I see a single tear roll down his cheek, and then he falls.

BOOM

Just like that I'm in the final two, and Nero stands no chance.

 **Nero Clydax-District 2 Male**

Yes! Both the outsiders are gone. That means it's just me, and princess. I tackle the pig as it's running back towards me and snap one of the necks of it. It squeals. Yes...squeal like a piggie.

Once the one head died, the entire side of that body dies with it. I take the pig and I hurl it over towards the forest, where it lands with a loud thud.

"Looks like it's just you and me." says Berryalise

"Something told me it would be us." I say

Let the final showdown begin.

 **Mihael Reeves-District 7 Male**

I watch as Berryalise and Nero circle each other in the fight. They are weighing the odds of who is going to strike first. Berryalise is impulsive, but Nero is someone you don't want to mess with in general.

Nero is the first to move as he lunges at her in attempt to smother her. She jumps back and starts to form a staircase made of ice as he is attempting to get up. Once she finishes she runs up the stairs and shoots ice towards his neck. He holds up his hand it they take the blunt for him.

He swings one of his massive fist towards her. She jumps to the side, but I think I just saw her left ankle get squished underneath his fist. She let out a scream, and my theory was confirmed.

She takes her ice powers and unleashes it onto his feet. He is frozen to the spot where he was standing. He tries to move but he is unable to do so by the amount of ice that was unleashed upon him.

Berryalise starts waving her hands, and I can tell she has a finishing move.

 **Berryalise Morgan-District 4 Female**

I start to twirl my hands as Nero is attempting to break the ice hold I have on him. With every twirl an ice cicle that I am forming gets bigger and bigger. Eventually as I continue to build it, it is as big as Nero.

His eyes go wide as he sees what I have planned and he tries harder to break out of the ice. His efforts however are useless.

I send the ice cicle flying into his falls backwards, and you hear a crunch from where the ice didn't budge and his ankle broke.

I did it. I won the Hunger Games.

"Oh my gosh...I won."

 **Mihael Reeves-District 7 Male**

She's bound to find out that I didn't die when they don't announce it. I fly lower towards the ground, ready to accept my fate. As I get closer, I see Nero isn't all the way gone yet. He's not an idiot. He knows he's lost the games, but when he sees me a weak smile falls upon his face.

"Congratulations." he is able to muster up in my direction, and in one final surge of energy he is able to take the ice cicle and hurl it at Berryalise. It hits her in the back. It doesn't pierce her though, because she got hit by the middle. There was multiple crunching sounds though as the ice made impact with her.

BOOM

I look down and see Nero is dead. His eyes are wide open as his weak smile has still not faded from his face.

"I...won…." I hear coming from under the ice cicle. "Where...is….the..the..hovercraft."

I run over to where she is and I face her. Her face instantly goes hard upon seeing that she indeed has not one, and is now in no position to fight. A single tear rolls down her face as she looks at me with an intensity that I've never seen.

"Do...me a..favor." she says.

"Berryalise I'm so sorry. I was literally coming down here to fight you, and he just-"

"Shh…" she says. "I don't...have..much...time." she says inbetween her shallow breaths.

I look at her with tears in my eyes as I listen to this girls last request.

"Scatter...my ashes..at sea when you get to...District..4…"

BOOM

I sob as she dies right next to me. She didn't deserve that. None of us deserve that.

" **Ladies and Gentleman I give you the Victor of the 226th Games, Mihael Reeves!"**

 **Addison Low-Victor of the 225th Games**

I punch the glass as hard as I can. It breaks and now there is nothing separating me and that bitch from the future.

"Bitch this ends now." I say as I walk into the room followed closely by Marissa and Rachel.

I walk up to Calliope and I punch her in the face hard. I hear a gasp from Rachel, and a holler from Marissa.

Calliope grabs my hair and slams me down to the ground. We fight on the ground for awhile. Both of us switching from top to bottom, from the advantage to the disadvantaged. Finally Rachel steps in and throws Calliope off.

Rachel helps me up, and when we turn around, we are staring at two Marissa.

"What the fuck?!" they say in unison.

"Bitch get my body off yours!" they also say in unison.

Rachel is upset and distraught and picks up a big piece of glass from the door. She kicks me over one and I grab it. We walk up to the Marissas, both of them looking confident that they are the real deal and get them in a lock from behind.

"Calliope which one are you?!" says Rachel

"You bitch how do you not know which one is me?!" says Marissas in unison.

"Bitch stop copying me!" they both say

Rachel looks at me, and I'm just as lost as she is. She stares at both of the girls claiming to be one of her only friends. She doesn't know which one is which.

She finally decides to take a chance and lets the one that she was holding go and stabs mine in the gut.

"you...bitch." says the real Marissa as she falls to the floor.

"OH MY GOSH!" screams Rachel as she follows tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's...ok. It's not a..kill wound." says Marissa with a weak smile. "You were always crappy with..stabbing."

Rachel looks at the wound and is relieved to see it not deep, and not in a deadly spot. She starts to smile and pulls Marissa into a hug.

"You stupid bitch. How did you not know it was me?" says Marissa.

"This is all lovely really." says Calliope standing in the doorway now. "I have a plan to complete." she presses the emergency button on the door and while the steel door goes down I hear her say "Bye bye bitches."

Everything goes white, and then we are standing in the same room we were just in. We walk up to the steel door, well Marissa more limps up, and we are able to lift it up.

"What just happened?" says Rachel as she walks out into what looks to be an empty field in the suburbs of the Capitol.

"I don't know." says Marissa as she limps out. "Something tells me it isn't good."

A hologram appears in the sky. The panem signal we all know and love so well. It says HGA. We look at each other confused...HGA?

A woman with blonde hair, and really normal looking skin and clothes appears on the screen.

"Hello Panem, welcome to quell announcement for this Hunger Games!"

"Oh! HGA! Hunger Games Announcement." says Rachel.

"Shh!" Marissa and I say together.

"For the 300th Games this year we will be having a very special games, It's called All-Stars, and for the first time ever Panem gets to chose who goes into the arena."

"300th games?!" says Marissa.

"You've been voting all week for your favorite dead tributes, and we have the top 24 results ready, but instead of me just telling...they are hear with me today!"

"What the actual fuck." says Rachel

"Announcing District 1 tributes…" says the announcer.

 **Well there you have it. Holy cow this story was so much fun to write. I know that there was a lot that just happened, and there are a lot of questions, but I promise everything will be answered in the final book series thing.**

 **Remember to submit for All-Stars, form is on the page.**

 **Final Questions**

 **What did you think of the story?**

 **Did you like the outcome?**

 **What do you think is going to happen in the next story?**

 **Favorite tribute throughout the games?**

 **Anything you'd like me to work on?**

 **Eulogies-**

 **4th Place: Kolton Taas- Kolton was a huge favorite of mine. I loved writing for him, and I loved the friendship him and Mihael developed over the course of the games. He makes me actually like District 12 tributes a little more. I feel like you don't normally see a lot of 12 tributes win because Katniss is the winner, but in the end I knew he wasn't my Victor.**

 **3rd Place: Nero Clydax- Damnit Ansley I'm sorry I killed your boy. I really liked him. He was supposed to be runner up. He really was. I was also supposed to have a different Victor, but we will get there in a minute. His overconfidence towards the end of the game is really what did him over. The laziness that he had because he felt that he already had the games in the bag was also what did him in. He was a great tribute, and I know you were really wanting him to be a Victor. I'm sorry that he wasn't. RIP Nero.**

 **2nd Place: Berryalise Morgan- James...I'm so sorry. She was honestly my Victor while I was writing this chapter. I started however, and then somewhere towards the middle I decided she just couldn't. I have three girl Victors, and all of them are being utilized in a special way. I really liked her character, but I couldn't see her working with my past characters who I liked first. She was an incredible creation. She was so much fun to write for, and you're incredible for how detailed she was. Please don't hate me. RIP Berry.**

 **Victor: Mihael Reeves- I loved his character. Here are a couple of reasons for his win.**

 **sometimes the Victor doesn't have to be the one with the most kills or the most fierce. Sometimes luck plays a factor, sometimes the innocent one can win.**

 **Mihael was supposed to be 3rd place, but I needed a boy Victor. After analyzing my last three contestants that weren't a female I decided he would be the personality most fitting, because he was what the group lacked.**

 **I needed someone intelligent. Homeboy is, and you'll see it used in the next story.**

 **You guys mean so much to me. Thank you for making this story so much more than what I ever imagined it could be. Your support is so so sweet.**

 **So for the last time this story...**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


End file.
